Leading a New Life
by Cold Star
Summary: (Sequel to Lost But Not Forgotten) Remy and Rogue renew their friendship when he returns to lead a new life, but will they stay just friends if they keep on crossing the line? !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Leading a New Life

[Telepathy]

__

/Thoughts/

*Psyches

Chapter 1

[Everyone, please report to the meeting room. We have a new recruit.]

Throughout the mansion all the students talked about the new member. All they heard about the last two days was that someone new would be coming and that's it. They weren't even clear if the person was going to be a student or a teacher. Also nothing else was told about the person, like their name, power, and gender. 

"I think it's a girl. We need more of them in the school." Bobby walked down the hall followed by all the new recruits. Since Rahne and Jubilee returned they had a more equal balance between the sexes, but still it wouldn't be bad to have more girls. 

"It could be a guy." Tabitha took off her headset, but continued to sway to the music. "A hot older guy."

"I'm not sure about the hot part but the other two things are true." They all turned back to where Jubilee was standing with a huge smile and flashing eyes. "I accidentally heard Logan talking to Mr. McCoy about it. They both didn't say names, but from what I could hear they were talking about why the Professor would bring in an older guy."

"Older guy? Like in old old or just old?" Tabitha slowed down so she could walk with Jubilee. 

"No, I think young old." The boys stood in bafflement at the strange language all the females were now talking in it. From what they could tell it was an international language since Rahne was able to understand too and contribute her thoughts about the situation. 

"I'll never understand them." Roberto shook his head and all of the boys walked away murmuring about crazy girls with their multiple meanings for one word.

~~~~~~~~

"Other than your physical changes there is nothing different about you." Mr. McCoy checked his chart one more time and then shut it close. There were some other things that he found, but he didn't want to say anything until he was sure. "You can leave the mad lab today. We have a new recruit coming in, so report to the meeting room when you're done."

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded casual, but he noticed the way her eyes shined after he said that. 

"Can't tell you." After thinking it over he decided to say just one more thing. "You just have to go up there and meet him."

He placed her folder back in the drawer and proceeded to the elevator. Before the doors closed fully he could have sworn that he saw something move down the hall. But he just thought it was his imagination and forgot about it. 

__

~~~~~~~~

Rogue felt odd about getting dressed right then. It felt like someone was watching her, but everybody should be upstairs by now. When the last article of clothing was on she carefully turned around acting like nothing was wrong. A slight sound warned her that someone was behind the curtains and Rogue reached her arms through grabbing someone, pulling him through.

Using the momentum she pushed the body up against the wall, and nearly let the person go in surprise.

"Remy?" 

~~~~~~~~

Part of him knew he should do as the Professor said and head to the room. Then the other part said he it would be more fun to go scare Rogue. So now he was breaking into their security system so he could go down the emergency flight of stairs. He easily crept down the hallway always searching for any sort of alarm. 

It didn't take him long to reach the med lab. The automatic doors opened for him and he walked in searching for Rogue. The whole place was sterile and white, reminding him how much he didn't like being in this type of place. Behind a curtain in the back of the room he could see a figure moving. 

It was definitely female and when she turned to her side he knew it was Rogue. No way was he ever going to forget those curves. Slowly he got up to the drawn curtains and parted them carefully when her back was turned. What he saw nearly made him fall back in surprise. There in front of him was Rogue dressed only in her underwear.

_/Not good, Not good./_ He tried to stop looking but it just wasn't happening. His eyes traveled up and down her body as she dressed, noticing that she was about to wear her usual dark clothing. It was the purple top with the ripped jeans and if she turned around he was sure there was going to be some dark make-up on her face. 

When she was finished she turned around ready to leave and he knew he should move away but he still stood there. Big mistake. A hand came through the curtains and grabbed his trench coat pulling him through. The shock of actually being caught momentarily startled him into not acting and he found himself shoved up against a wall. 

Rogue's angry face changed into one of surprise when she realized whom she had pinned against the wall.

"Remy..." He was let go and she continued to stare at him, and even brought her gloved hand up to his face to make sure it was real. _/Keep her distracted./ _

"Bonjour chere." He stepped forward and hugged her and only retreated after she hugged him back. His actions made her smile.

"What are ya doin here?" The smile was still on her face, and there wasn't any trace of anger so he relaxed.

"Checkin' on mon chere." He made his voice sound flirtatious and was rewarded with a slight blush and a glare. 

"The truth." While he thought over what to say Rogue's face took on a distant look. He knew that meant she was talking to someone with her mind. The smile was still on her face when her eyes returned back to normal. "Ya're joinin the X-Men."

Her statement made him smile and he was about to ask her to come walk with him when her eyes changed from a happy expression to one of fury.

_/Say something. Say something./ _Taking her right hand with his left he kissed it and softly said. "Yo're de most belle fem dis Swamp Rat has ever seen."

~~~~~~~~

Scott did a head count when all of the students came in. The only person missing was Rogue. Mr. McCoy was keeping her in the mad lab for a full check-up. He thought it best if she was given an examination first to make sure whatever happened to her wasn't harmful in any way and that there wouldn't be any repercussion. Scott smiled at himself surprised that he actually remembered what the blue doctor said, and understood it.

"So, like, where is he?" The professor was the only one not in the room. When he came in his eyes roamed over the group and then he bent his head indicating he was communicating with someone. 

"If all of us are here, where is the person?" Bobby purposely said person still hoping it was a girl.

"It seems that he is in the med lab." The professor announced this to the group and his face was set in a slight frown. First thought everyone had: he. Second thought: that's where Rogue is.

"What is he doing down there?" Wolverine growled and steeped away from the wall he was leaning against. Suddenly his body stiffened and he tilted his head like he was hearing something.

"What..." Scott was interrupted by a loud bang that came from downstairs. The room shook slightly from the impact and there was some yelling in the background. Then there was just the pounding of feet and doors slamming, but then a familiar southern voice could be heard. 

"Get back here ya damn Swamp Rat!" Something crashed and there was a male voice yelling in a language they didn't know.

"Ah'm gonna kill ya!" Another crash and the sound off a door being slammed and then opened and then slammed.

"I didn't see anythin'!" This time it was an unknown male voice that spoke.

"Ya damn Perv!" The pounding of feet came closer and finally the door to the room was opened and a male ran into the room. He dove for the floor just before a book came flying past his head. Turning quickly a metal pike extended in his hand as Rogue jumped on top of him an ungloved hand trying to touch his face.

Using the pike he was able to stop her from coming too close, but her weight was pressing the stick down and bringing her hand closer and closer to his face.

Reacting quickly the guy kicked upwards sending her body flying past his head. Mid air she flipped landing on her feet as he, in one swift move, landed on his. They stood at opposite sides as everyone watched them too confused to act. Finally Rogue charged him but her feet lifted off the ground and so did his. Both of them were suspended off the ground and were staring at the red head that was keeping them up.

"He's one of the Acolytest!" Kurt pointed at the man but none of the teachers seemed surprised by the situation. "Did you know about this professor?" 

"Yes Kurt, actually I was the one who invited him to join. He is no longer part of Magneto's group." This calmed everyone down and Jean set the two on their feet. Turning his wheel chair to the two he gave them a hard look. "Rogue, Remy is there something wrong?"

"Non professor, me and de Rogue just had an argument dat's all." He looked over to Rogue who glared at him but did nod her head in agreement. 

"If that is it then you two wouldn't mind if we went on to the introductions?" The guy now known as Remy smirked and walked up front while Rogue went to go sit by her brother. With a mind encouragement from the professor Remy started to speak.

"De name is Remy Lebeau, codename Gambit. My power is to kinetically charge objects." He stopped there not going into detail about his power but when everyone stared at him he added one more thing. "De eyes are natural." 

"Thank you Mr. Lebeau, now everyone why don't you introduce yourself and your powers." At this point everyone stood up and gave their names and the basic points of their powers. The guys sulked a bit feeling depressed that it was a boy instead of a girl and the girls smiled and tried to impress him with their powers. 

Even Jean did that, much to Scott's annoyance, and when it was his turn he put in the fact that he was team leader. The teacher's also said a little about himself or herself. Rogue was the only one that didn't talk. She just glared at him and they passed over her. When the last person went Storm dismissed them and everybody left except for the Prof. Wolvie, and Gambit.

~~~~~~~~

"We need to test your abilities in combat. For the next couple of hours you will participate in a danger room session and will stop when the computer, as well as Logan has a fair understanding of your fighting skills." A grin spread across Logan's face as the Cajun tried to talk himself out of doing it. After hearing what the two said when they were running he wasn't about to hold anything back. _/This is going to be fun./_

~~~~~~~~

Running behind another building he threw some more cards behind him slowing his pursuer down. Remy jumped up easily grabbing onto the fire escape and started to climb. Below him a loud growl could be heard and he starts to run faster across the buildings, using his pike to jump over large gaps. 

When he was sure that he was far enough away he started to slow down and get his bearings. The night didn't disturb his vision and he could clearly see what was around him. To the right he could see the office he just infiltrated and parallel to him was where he was suppose to drop the stuff off. Looking down he calculated a thirty-story drop from the empty office building he was on. 

_/How am I going to do this?/_ In the middle of deciding a heavy thud came from behind him and without even looking back he threw some cards and jumped. There was a slight indent at the side of the building and he latched onto it. Using his powers he made a hole in one of the glass windows and landed inside. 

Keeping himself low he jogged down the hallway of the deserted building until he found an elevator. The light said it was at ground level. Placing a charged card between the doors he ran back and waited for the loud bang. When it happened he ran out checked that the elevator wasn't coming up and latched onto one of the wires. Carefully he slid down the building until he neared the second floor. Using another card he blew up the door to the second floor and jumped through the cloud of dust that papered. 

Keeping to the ground he stayed away from motion detectors until he reached another window. Easily he got rid of the glass and climbed down staying away from the line of sight of people walking by. Easily he lands on his feet behind some bushes and then crept out, keeping low until he reached the sidewalk. From there he walked in a leisurely stroll up to a Laundromat. Instead of going in he went to the backside of the building and was about to open the door there when he felt someone behind him.

_/Damn it!/_ He rolled to the side as a trashcan was thrown right where he was standing. A couple cards appeared in his hand and he threw it at his attacker. The person jumped at the right time and the impact instead of throwing him back sent him forward right into Remy. Above his head six metal claws pierced the wall and were pulled down towards his head.

Relaying on instincts now Remy extended his staff into the persons chest making him fall back slightly from the hit. Then using the time he was given he jumped over the body and turned in the air to throw a card into the brick wall. The explosion caused the thing to fall on the person giving Remy enough time to open the door and race inside to find his contact. 

Slamming doors open as he ran down the halls he found the person sitting in one room. Taking the package out of his trench coat he handed it to the hooded figure that stretched his arm out to get it. As soon as the package left his hand someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the wall with an adamantium claw just an inch away from his face. 

_End Simulation _

The whole room shifted and returned to the metal dome that it started out with. Wolverine let go of the Cajun dropping him to the floor a growl escaped his lips.

"You did okay Gumbo. I have to admit no one ever got up to this point in the simulation." Reluctantly he helped the young man up.

"Dis is it?" The smirk was back on Remy's mouth only to leave again when Logan smiled at him.

"Nope. Now we have to test your physical skills." The metal slid out and Remy paled.

"Merde."

~~~~~~~~

For the last thirty minutes Remy Lebeau had been trying to reach his room only to be stopped by his greatest obstacle...stairs. _/Why this place has to be so big?/ _His body felt like it was going to collapse and he nearly whimpered from what the climb would to him in this state. The training session lasted another 3 hours and even though he held his own pretty well for the first hour he began to tire while Wolverine stayed new and fresh. 

_/Maybe I'll just rest here. Carpet looks comfy./_ Seriously considering the option he was distracted by someone coming into the room. Not wanting to show any weakness he straightened up only to slump his shoulders back down when he noticed it was Rogue. 

Expecting to be pummeled he was surprised, and a little hurt, when she just walked by not even acknowledging him.

Following her he noticed that she entered the rec. room and in the center was a large TV. From the angle he was standing he could see Rogue laying on the couch a bowl of popcorn on the floor and the TV turned on. Without thinking he headed towards her and along the way picked up the case for the movie she was going to watch. The picture in front was of two dogs and the movie name was 'Lady and the Tramp."

Looking up at the TV screen he saw the Disney logo and knew for sure that she was watching the movie. 

"Nothin' better on?" He slowly moved up to the couch and sat down on the floor next to her head. When she didn't answer he thought he might have angered her again but after a couple seconds she spoke.

"No, ah wanted to watch this." Receiving a strange look from Remy she went on to explain. "Ah liked it when ah was younger and ah wanted ta see it again."

Something in the way she said it made him think it was important to her that she saw it so he kept his mouth shut and just watched the movie with her. And it wasn't that bad. He actually related to the tramp dog a bit but when he thought it over maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Both of them had been eating popcorn and already just halfway through the movie it was all gone. Pushing pause on the remote, Rogue got up and lifted the bowl and just told Remy she was going to get more. 

Remy leaned back into the couch and shifted slightly. His back had gone numb from sitting in one position for too long. 

"Vhat are you vatching?" Kurt ported into the room and sat on the couch next to him. Following the blue boy was Scott and Bobby.

"Aren't you too old for this?" After saying that in a haughty tone Scott pointed at the TV where there was a picture of a cartoon dog frozen on the screen.

"Yo're never too old for a good movie." Remy replied and smirked at the angry look he was getting from all three boys. It seems they all came there to mock him, well he wasn't going to make it easy on them.

"You call this a good movie?" Bobby piped up wanting to get a couple jabs at the new guy.

"Oui." The simple answer and the way he ignored them afterwards annoyed them and they decided to take it up a notch.

"So you won't mind if we joined you?" Scott sat down in the chair to the right and the others sat on two-seater couch to the left. Then the three started to talk about the movie and about how much it sucked compared to the newer ones that were coming out.

"Rogue is de one dat wanted to watch dis." When he said Rogue all of them stared at him with a shocked expression. It seemed they hadn't known whom he was watching it with. 

"She vouldn't mind if ve stayed. Ve know her the best. She'll vant to have us around." Kurt stressed the last part trying to get the point out that they were staying so he could leave. Remy smirked and was about to point out that they didn't even know what movies she likes when someone from the doorway started talking. 

"Is that right?" 

~~~~~~~~

Rogue stood in front of the microwave watching the bag slowly inflate. She went over in her mind why she let the Swamp Rat watch the movie with her. The whole thing in the med lab still made her mad, but what he said before she started chasing him was nice. Probably the main reason why was because she wanted someone around.

Ever since her past memories resurfaced she had been wanting to share it with someone. And he was the only person around she just shared it with him. 

/_It was peaceful, just sitting there with Remy./_ She smiled a bit as she pulled the popcorn bag out with her nails. The anger she had before was quickly diminishing as she poured the new batch of popcorn in the bowl. Actually she thought she was going to really enjoy watching the rest of the movie with him. 

So when she walked into the room she was more then a little disappointed to see some other people in the room. She was about to walk in when she heard what exactly they were saying.

_/There're picking on him!/_ Her anger flared up and it got even more intense when Kurt practically told Remy to leave. _/That's it./_

"Is that right?" Her words came out slowly and heavily laced with her accent. Everyone turned towards the door as she sauntered into the room.

"Yeah...well" Bobby started to back away sensing something was wrong and quietly excused himself wanting to leave before the gloves came off.

"Wimp." Scott mumbled beneath his breath as he saw Bobby practically run out of the room. He was surprised when Rogue made her way to him and even leaned against the back of the chair.

"Do ya agree with my brother?" Something in the way she said it made him think it over, but he came to a conclusion quickly when he saw her glaring down at him.

"Nope not at all." Now he was the one going out the door, leaving only Kurt and Remy in the room.

"It's true." Rogue turned to where Kurt was sitting and patiently waited for him to continue. "Ve do know you better. And vith vhat he did this morning I'm surprised that you vould let him sit anywhere near you." 

"And what happened this mornin?" This stumped Kurt and he couldn't think of what to say. All they really knew was what the two yelled and that wasn't very much.

"Something not good?" Rogue glared at him and thinking it not wise to push the matter he got up and left the room. When he was gone Rogue went back to her spot on the couch.

"Yo're not goin' to kick me out?" Remy tilted his head back and was met with Rogue's head that was leaning forward. They just stared into each others eyes until he moved away so they could finish the movie. 

They sat in silence, rarely looking at one another except for the few times that their hands would come into contact in the bowl and they would smile at the other. When it finally finished they stayed there for a while longer just talking until it was time to go to bed.

Author's Note: My new story is out, tell me what you thought of it. Oh and here are some things you might want to know. 

Main Points: 

Rogue has evolved and now has the ability to access the powers that she absorbed but has no control over it. She is still untouchable.

By the end of the last story Gambit was seen working with Magneto, Mystique and the Professor (the person at the end of the final chapter.)

So far the relationship between the two of them is just friends.

That's about it. Plz Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remy staggered into the kitchen his eyes half closed as he searched the countertops for something. Nearly all the students, the exception being Rogue, were eating in the room and the only adult present was Wolvie. They all watched in silence as Remy moved around and finally stopping when he found the pot of coffee. Some of the girls tried to warn him but the boys interrupted them and instead told the Cajun to pour everything into the cup. 

Again there was silence as he settled down into one of the stools pulling out a section of the paper beforehand so he could read it. The whole atmosphere of the room didn't appear to bother him and he took a sip from his mug.

It was then that Rogue entered to room. Now, not even bothering to hide their interest, they openly stared at the scene that was about to unfold. In slow motion they saw her reach the countertop and pick up the empty pot. Confusion flashed across her face and she turned glaring at the group.

Seeing the glare they all glanced at Remy making her look at him. She noticed the black liquid and quickly came up behind him. 

Some were smiling anticipating what was going to happen. Even Logan was smiling expecting the major tantrum hopefully resulting in smoldering hot coffee being spilt on a certain someone.

But sadly that didn't happen. Remy lifted the cup up and Rogue carefully took it sipping it while she sat down. Resting her chin on his shoulder she read the paper he was holding and they switched off the cup after they were done drinking.

Nobody could believe what he or she were seeing. Rogue, a.k.a. miss nobody touches my coffee unless you want to die Rogue, was sharing her life saving liquid with the guy she tried to kill just yesterday. 

"Logan, tomorrow could ya make a bigger batch of coffee?" Rogue kept her eyes on the paper in front of her.

"Sure kid." Logan was still puzzled by the situation, but he was able to get the words out sounding fairly normal. 

They continued drinking from the same cup until there was only a couple gulps left. Remy offered the cup to her but she refused saying that he could finish it.

"Yo're de one dat's goin' to school today, 'member?" A collective groan came from the group as that was said. The school board had decided that they would let the mutants attend the school for one week and then decide if they could stay or not. And today was the first day of that week. "It's not dat bad."

"Well that's because you're not going." Spike poured himself a glass of milk, chugged it down, and poured another. 

"Why not?" Jubilee held her glass of soda out and Bobby made some ice cubes and dropped them in.

"Dat's because I'm 21." This time he noticed the silence and looked around the room. "What, yo' didn't know?"

"Well now that you said it, you do look 21." Amara tilted her head as all the other girls nodded in agreement. 

"You could pass for even older than that." Tabitha pointed out, and the girls started talking about older guys and how they were more mature and things like that. And the boys just sat there glaring at Remy who was the reason this whole conversation was started.

Remy smirked and was about to ask Rogue again if she wanted the cup only to be stopped by the look on her face. He was going to ask what the problem was when the door open distracting him. 

"Attention everyone." They all turned to the speaker, the professor, and waited for them to continue. "Today all of you will be returning back to school. I know this will be a difficult time for you. You will be met with discrimination, rude remarks, and maybe some violence. But I must insist that you don't retaliate, esp. with your powers. We need to show them that they can trust us and we are not something to be feared."

Everyone either nodded or said yes after the speech and went back to what they were doing. 

"Remy I wish to speak with you in my office." The professor wheeled himself out of the room and after a moment's hesitation Remy followed.

~~~~~~~~

"I want you to accompany the students to school."

"Drop them off?" The professor shook his head and even though Remy couldn't tell anything by his face his emotions had him worried.

"No I want you to go to school with them." 

"Like a bodyguard?"

"Like a student."

"I don't want to go through surgery." The professor chuckled at this and from inside one of the drawers he pulled out a watch similar to the one Kurt wears.

"This will make you look younger as well as hide your natural eye color." Remy carefully took it from his hands and put it on. With a quick tutorial form the professor he pushed the button that would turn it on. He didn't feel anything. 

"I think dis is defective." Getting ready to pound it with his fist he was motioned towards a mirror set up in the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. The red orbs were replaced with a dark brown color and a white surrounded it instead of the usual black. Then he noticed the rest of his face. "Professor dis ain't how I looked when I was 17."

"I know. You will not be going to the school as a mutant, but as a regular person. You will be in classes with no mutants in them and I want you to find out what the teachers tell their students. Also I want you to become friends with the rest of the student body. Try to convince them that mutants are just like them, but they just have some special skills."

"Dat's a lot yo're askin' of me Professor. I don't normally hang around with mutant haters."

"I know this will be hard for you but it's only for the rest of the year, but there is one more thing." At this point the professor took a dramatic pause. "You can not tell anyone that you're doing this, if the students knew they might act differently towards you at school."

"Right." Remy didn't like the situation. Hanging around with narrow-minded teenagers wasn't his idea of fun. Shaking his head he thought it over and figured it could be worse. _/I won't need to try hard in school./_

"So you will attend school, get good grades, and do the other things that I just mentioned. I don't think there will be a problem with this arrangement." 

"I already graduated, so I don't really need to worry about my grades."

"I wouldn't call stealing a diploma and writing your name on it, as graduating." The professor gave him a disapproving look.

"Yo' found out 'bout dat?" Remy laughed awkwardly started to stare at the bookshelf. Again the professor chuckled. 

"Are there anymore questions?" There was just one more thing Remy needed to know.

"When do I start?"

~~~~~~~~

It was the period before lunch and nobody was happy. All the friends each person made had ignored them or worse, insulted them. It was really bad for people like Rogue and Scott whose mutation was noticeable to others.

Even straight-laced Scott was about to beat the crap out of some guys after they tried to take his shades. And if Scott was being easily riled then Rogue didn't have much of a chance. Already she'd been in 8 cuss fests 4 resulted in pushing, and 1 nearly into an all out brawl against 4 guys. That fight ended up being stopped by Kurt. 

_/And the day isn't even over yet./_ She followed behind Kitty as she led her to class. They, meaning Scott and Jean, thought it was best if she was constantly chaperoned for a couple of days. But they understood why she acted that way. It got around school what her power really was, so not only was she being mocked for it, people were staying away from her. In her science class, which she was the only mutant in it, nobody sat near her. There was a whole circle of desks around her that were empty. 

At least they sat next to the others, even if it was only to tease them. Walking out of class to lunch she heard another snide remark come her way. Getting ready for another confrontation she turned only to find the person now in a fight with someone else. Both guys ran into each other and instead of apologizing they started hitting each other. 

She knew one of the guys was Rick, a bully, but the other person seemed new. Standing so close to the fight she was able to get a good profile of the new guy. His hair was pitch black and hung over his eyes. His skin was white like hers and when his hair moved slightly she could make out dark brown eyes.

The fight ended quickly with the stranger knocking the person into the lockers with ease. He wasn't even breathing hard. All the people around him started whispering and some of the boys came up to talk to him.

Not that many people liked Rick and to them anyone who stood up to a bully was a hero. Before being guided away from the scene by the hordes of people the guy turned his head and smiled at her. 

_/That smile seems so familiar./_

~~~~~~~~

At a table isolated from the rest, all the mutants sat together for the first time. Usually they would sit with their own groups at lunch, but now their non-mutant friends didn't want to sit with them. It was also safer for them to stick together. 

"This isn't fair!" Little sparks of electricity came of Ray as his anger grew. All the others were angry too and depressed so they just let him go on and rant not bothering to tell him to calm down. In a way they wanted the norms to be scared of them as pay back for how they were treating them. But as always someone's conscious kicked in, only it wasn't whom they expected.

"Ah don't like them anymore then ya do, Ray, but the professor said we gotta play nice and we owe him at least that." The southerners voice got everyone's attention and they looked up to see Rogue glaring at them. 

"Sorry..." Ray pulled the charge back into his body and stared at the table. The other boys, except Kurt, were now staring at her but it wasn't for the speech that she just gave.

"And when are ya boys gonna grow up and start lookin mah in the face again." The boys said their own apology and blushed at the fact they were caught admiring her body. Ever since she came back they kept on looking at it, and it was really starting to tick her off.

"Yeah it's like you guys have never seen a girl with big..." Tabitha shut her mouth before finishing her sentence but everyone at the table got what she was implying. Some of the guys even nodded their heads until they were smacked by the girls for thinking like that.

"It's not like you girls don't check out guys." Bobby mumbled rubbing his head from the hit it received from Jubilee.

"Yeah but we don't openly stare, right girls?" None of the girls replied to that because they were staring at something a little distance away.

"Did you see that guy?" 

"You mean that stud standing in line; he's hard to miss."

"Yeah and that ass!"

"Just like the Cajun's."

"You checked him out?" Jean asked Amara who was stopped herself from turning pink and did what Tabitha taught her to do. So she just shrugged acted normal and replied.

"Yeah didn't you?" This earned a smile from the older girl and they both started to talk about this new guy at school as well as the one back home.

"I think they just answered my question." Bobby knew that they couldn't just hit the girls and get them to stop. If they even tried to tease them they would rip their hearts out and mock them for being boys that just don't understand. Women, the cruelest beings on earth.

~~~~~~~~

Rogue sat down stunned seeing the guy from the hallway standing there in line and talking to a bunch of girls. _/Probably flirting./_ She heard the others conversation and was about to laugh at their comments but stopped when someone mentioned Remy's butt. _/Well it is great...Hey! Who checked out his butt?/ _Rogue glared at Jean as she admitted that she too checked him out. Thinking about Remy brought back the memory of this morning and him saying that he was 21. 

What shocked her wasn't the fact that he was 21, but the fact that he kissed a guy 4 years older than she was, and if things had gone differently she might have slept with him.Luckily Scott started talking stopping her from thinking too much into it.

"What do you think of the new guy?" The girls looked at each other and from what Rogue could tell they were having a mental conversation. It didn't bother her so much that they didn't include her. Because of her mutation they thought it would be better if they didn't mention guys to her. In this case though they probably thought that she would insult him for the stunt he pulled in the med lab.

"He's funny."

"Romantic."

"_Sexy._" All the girls had a far away look in their eyes. And the boys now jealous started to list all of his bad points.

"He is a player."

"I've heard he drinks and smokes."

"And he might be gay." This got everyone's attention. They were all silent and then all the girls started laughing at that remark.

Rogue even joined in and the noise they made turned a lot of heads including the new guys. There was just something about him that seemed familiar. She shook of the feeling and began talking with the others. _/Maybe today won't be as bad as they thought./_

~~~~~~~~

Remy came back to the mansion from his trip a couple hours before lunch. All the students were piled into the rec. room talking about school. Some of the girls pulled him into their conversation telling him about all the bad things that happened. He only half listened, smiling and putting in a comment or question every now and then so they thought he was listening. 

After sitting there for thirty minutes he was now assured that he got all the girls in the room to like him. Now all he needed was the guys' respect and then he was set. Carefully he made his way over to the group and leaned against the wall just listening to what they were saying. Waiting for the right moment he found his opening with sports and dove in. At first the others were surprised that he was even standing there but after showing that he had something in common with them they loosened up and starting talking to him.

Eventually the conversation went to cars and girls, two topics that he was very knowledgeable in. Even Scott and Kurt were impressed and they slowly started to loosen up. It was clear that they still didn't trust him, but he didn't need their trust. 

__

Leaving this group as well he headed up the stairs, feeling certain that he was in good standing with everyone in the mansion. He didn't really care what they thought of him, but it was best that he knew all about the people he was staying with. Also all of them will learn not to mess with him.

_/It's been three years and I still remember what you told me./_ Letting his feet guide him he found himself in front of his room. Pausing by the door he could hear the sound of someone moving somewhere near the windows on the other side of the room. Not even bothering to knock he flung the door open only to have it fly back and hit him in the face. 

"Merde!" He grabbed his nose and vaguely remembered it being hit just some time ago. The door in front of him was swung open again and a concerned Rogue was standing in front of him. 

"Ah'm so sorry." She pulled his hands down and used her own to check if she hurt him. Her hands were surprisingly gentle as she moved her hand over it, pushing at certain points to see if something was broken. It was when she was done with her examination that he began to talk.

"I thought yo' were at de other end of de room." She bit her lip and yanked him into the room closing the door when he was fully inside. Slowly she turned around and began to explain.

"Ya scared mah with the door openin like that and I ended up tappin into Jean's powers and closin it." 

"Why did yo' bring me in here to tell me that?"

"Because no one in the mansion is suppose ta know that ah can tap into the powers that ah absorbed. The Professor thought it would be better that way and ah think so too."

"None of de other teacher's know either?"

"Only Mr. McCoy and that's because he needed ta know about it when he ran the tests." _/How many secrets are in this house?/_ Sometimes he just wondered what goes on in the head of the strongest mind in the world. "So ya can't tell anybody."

"Fine." Taking in to account that she was in his room, which had a bed, he used her disorganized state of mind to lead her to it.

~~~~~~~~

After hitting the Cajun multiple times for his advances he finally left her alone and they were able to have a decent conversation.

"Why are yo' here anyways?" Rogue didn't look at him when she explained that the professor wanted her to ask him to help her with her powers. After he answered yes she quickly changed the subject to school and what happened.

"It was the worst. All the fights ah nearly got into and then Bobby froze the pipes to every water fountain he passed..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed that fact that he stopped listening to her and was just nodding his head. "Then there was this totally hot guy in school today."

His body stiffened and he carefully said the next words a smirk on his face. "A new guy?"

"No, ah heard about him before but never saw him until today." She wondered why she just lied and she was even more confused as to why Remy suddenly became quiet. The lack of noise in the room made her want to talk. "If only ah met him before the attack, maybe we could have gotten together."

"And then what?" _/And then what?/ _The words rang in her head and she was reminded about her skin, her cursed skin. She couldn't help the depression that settled into her. After all this time she still wasn't used to it.

"I'm sorry." Remy's arms tightened around her and she leaned into him. French words spilled from his lips as he tried to comfort her. The words calmed her down to the point that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Slowly she shut them falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~

He hadn't meant for it to come out that way. All the sadness that hit him made him want to kick himself. Out of everyone here she was the last person who deserved this. It wasn't until she fell asleep that he began to relax. Taking her into his arms he slowly lifted her out of bed and carried her down the hall.

Luckily no on was there and he was able to make it to her room undetected. Shifting her weight he opened the door to her room. Placing her down on the bed he got up to leave only to have her hands clinging to his shirt. Her hands were formed into fists and he couldn't even pry her fingers off. 

Not wanting to wake her he slid in next to her deciding on waiting until her fist unclenched. What he didn't count on happening was having the door open as he fell asleep on her bed. 

Author's Note: I'm not very good with names, so could you guys give me some suggestions that you wouldn't mind me using for the new guy. I would appreciate it. So tell me what you think so far, and what you like. Action, drama, romance. you name it. Okay onto the reviews!!!!

PomegranateQueen: Thanks! You know she has to protect her Cajun!

Rogue4787: I agree no woman could resist. And I might just have Rogue take a peek too. You know, just to be fair...

willa. j: Thanks for reviewin!

JexyBaby: Thanks. I am trying to get my chapters out faster. And what happened that caused the change of perspective I'll explain later. There was a gap between her returning and Remy showing up that I need to fit in, but I just can't find out where. I'll try to put it somewhere soon so the confusion will go away.

Aro: Thank you!

me: Thanks!

DemonRogue13: I hope it will.

just me: Thanks!

ishandahalf: Thanke for reviewing!

Caliente: Actually it was the room that was stopping her from using her powers and the serum was a whole different thing, that I might explain some day or I might not. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 6:30 students and teachers entered the dining room and sat down to eat. Wolverine sat near the head of the table where the Professor was and quickly looked around the room making sure everyone was there. He noticed Rogue and Remy weren't. 

[Stripes and that Cajun ain't here.] Hearing this the professor asked Jean about it and she replied that neither of them wanted to eat. Checking on them he could feel the presence of their minds upstairs, but it was faint meaning they were sleeping.

[Nothing to worry about Logan. They just went to bed a little early today.]All of them went back to eating not even wondering why both of them would want to sleep so early in the first place. 

The first to finish were Bobby and Jubilee and they decided to go upstairs and get some "study time" in before they went to sleep. They were passing by Rogue's room where Jubilee stopped right in front of Bobby making him crash into her. 

"Why did you..." A hand clasped his mouth preventing him from saying anything more. Her hand moved away from his face and slowly she pulled him in front of the open door. She motioned for him to look in and when he did his mouth feel open and he froze.

Quietly they moved away from the door when the shock wore off. They were all the way to the staircase when Bobby spoke.

"Lucky bastard." He mumbled under his breath, but Jubilee was able to hear what he said. 

"What did you just say?" She moved forward and he moved back not liking the situation.

"I just meant that he got to...you know... with Rogue." This of course wasn't the right thing to say and again he was forced to move back. 

"They were clothed. It doesn't mean that." Sparks flew from her hand, and Bobby knew he was in trouble. "Is that all you think about?"

Not even bothering to wait for his answer Jubilee went down the steps leaving him alone at the top.

_/Damn that Cajun! He got me in trouble with Jubes./_ Wanting to get revenge for his missed study session he comes up with a plan to make Remy suffer.

__

5 minutes later....

Kurt and Scott gaped at the two sleeping in Rogue's room anger and rage building up in both of them. 

"So are you going to blast him?" Bobby stood in the back of the group smiling. Kurt took a threatening step forward, his whole body shaking from anger, but before he could pounce Scott grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No. I have a better plan." 

__

Another 5 minutes...

...Skint...

~~~~~~~~

Remy flipped over Rogue, who had no visible effect from hearing the noise, and lay on the other side of the bed. His reaction saving him the claw that punctured the pillow he was just laying his head on. 

Assessing the situation he saw four people, three of which are outside the room. The three outside had smiles on their faces and were watching with amusement as Remy just stared wide eyed. 

"What do you think you're doing, Gumbo?" Wolverine's voice was low, the entire ruckus hadn't woken Rogue and he wanted to keep it that way. 

"Sleepin'?" Remy tried to get away, but Rogue had twisted around and was now clinging to him again pulling him back. The position allowed him to use her as a shield for his right side, but his left side was bare giving Wolvie plenty of space to jab him.

"Get away from her." Remy tried unsuccessfully to pull her hands off, but she was holding on too tight. Left with no other option he tried to wake her up hoping that she would be too groggy to figure out what's happening. 

"C'mon chere, wake up." His words were quite but demanding, and slowly she shifted beginning to wake up.

"Not now Remy. Ah'm too tired. Maybe later." Her grip loosened but it wasn't enough for him to pry her off. 

"Let go. I need to leave!" Rogue's head snapped up and she looked him in the eye.

"But ya promised that ya'll spend the night with me!" _/When did I say that?/_

"I never promised that." Remy's face was pale now and he looked like he was about to pull out his hair from frustration.

"So since ya already got it from mah last night ya don't need to keep yar promises anymore? Is that what yar trying to say?" Her eyes shined for a moment and she added. "Was ah bad at it?"

Not knowing why, he shook his head hoping that would stop her from being sad. It made her smirk and he figured something was really wrong with her just as he was rammed up against the wall. Metal knives were inches away from his face, Cyclops had put on his visor setting it up for a big blast, and Nightcrawler was saying he will port Remy to a dumpster when their done. Bobby just stood of to the side getting ready to ice any exit if he planned to escape, which was highly unlikely.

"Dis is a big mistake I never slept with Rogue." Wolverine growled detecting that part of what he said was a lie. "Okay I never had sex with Rogue." 

"Why should we believe you?" Cyclops turned the dial creating a stronger beam when he chooses to let go. Logan knew that he was telling the truth and he was going to say something, just not yet.

"Rogue's lyin'!" There were only a few cards on him and not enough to get him out of the room. Plus any move he made would probably drive those claws into his throat.

"Are you calling mein schwester a lair?" Nightcrawler's fangs were bared and he stepped closer his tail swishing behind him. Glancing over their shoulders he could see her resting on the bed her eyes boring into his, and again there was a strange glint to it.

"Rogue help!" She was about to get up when her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. 

"Rogue are you okay?" Bobby approached the girl. The girl grumbled and then lifted her head.

"Of course Ah'm alright! What the hell are all of ya'll doin in my room? And why the hell do ya have Remy pinned ta a wall?" The boys in the room stood dumbfounded as Rogue glared at them. Logan finally let go of Remy and all the boys crowded around the bed, uniting over the fact that something was wrong.

"Don't you remember what you said when we fist came in?" Rogue got a confused look on her face and shook her head.

"Ah was in Remy's room and then ah fell asleep and then ah woke up just a minute ago." The other's exchanged looks trying to concentrate on the fact that she can't remember what she said then the fact that she fell asleep in Remy's room.

"I think we should take her to Hank." Scott sent a mental message to the professor so he could pass it to Beast. 

"Ah think ya'll the ones that need to see Hank." When it became obvious that she wasn't going to move, Logan came up and swung her over his shoulder. Ignoring her angry words he carried her to the med lab and dropped her on the bed. 

"Hello Rogue, what brings you back so soon?" The furry doctor entered the room with a large clipboard in his hand. He then started taking notes asking everyone in the room to tell everything that happened. Remy came forward at this point and explained what happened. Logan was the only one who didn't look guilty when Beast frowned and scolded them when the explanation was done. 

Having all the facts he dismissed the guys saying that he had to talk to Rogue. The others ignored Remy and he was fine with that. He shuffled some cards outside the room and waited for the results.

An hour later Rogue exited the room with Hank and he explained that there is nothing currently different about her and they didn't have to worry. He would get more information later. Remy watched as she glared at the others before going to him.

"Want ta walk mah up ta my room?" He smiled down at her and lifted her hand placing a kiss on it. 

"Of course, mon chere." Keeping their hands interlocked she led him out the door leaving a smiling doctor and a group of angry boys in the room. 

~~~~~~~~

__

2 days later...

Across the room Scott sat with Rogue on the couch doing homework. Both of their work was spread around the table and they sat comfortably talking about one of the assignments or laughing about something he couldn't hear. The two of them reached for a pencil at the same time and laughed when their hands touched. 

_/This is sickening/_ Remy sat at the other end of the room his eyes focused on the scene ahead of him. His hands were tight fists and all he could think of doing was shoving that pencil into Scott's eye. Ever since he was caught sleeping in her room the four boys had been trying to keep the two away from each other. 

Many times before when he tried to get next to Rogue, but somebody would come up and bother him or in Kurt's case bluntly teleport him into another part of the house. Searching the room he noticed that other than Scott nobody else in the room actively tried to keep him from Rogue. Seeing this as an opportunity he quickly walked across the room only to be intercepted by Wolvie who stepped into the room.

Remy made a u-turn heading back to his chair and then slouched in it. After making sure Remy wasn't going to move Logan left the room. All of this wouldn't have been so bad if he could visit her at night but Logan always walked past his room making sure he was there.

Falling further down the chair he noticed Jean come in and ask Scott for something. He shook his head no and pointed to the work around him. Then there was some more pointing, then waving of hands, and floating of things. Finally the argument ended with Jean stomping out of the room. While this was happening wheels were turning in Remy's head and when he saw the hurt look on Scott's face he knew exactly how to get his Rogue back. 

~~~~~~~~

At school the next day Amanda sat with her friends in English class talking in the back of the room. 

"I think me and Kurt are sort of drifting apart." Amanda played with a strand of her hair thinking about the situation.

"Well have you kissed him yet?" She blushed at that question and the others knew the answer.

"Girl, all you need is romance. Pucker up and give him a kiss and trust me you'll be together and happy again in no time." The advice was solid, but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but how do I drop the hint that I want to be kissed?" This was still fairly new to her and she didn't know what to do. 

"Why not just kiss him yourself?" The girls turned and glared at the guy in front of them. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Do you think he'll mind?" The guy in front just shrugged.

"Don't know until you tried. You're not the traditional type of girl who excepts the guy to kiss her, right?"

Amanda blushed and shook her head and thanked the guy for his advice. Changing the conversation she started up a conversation with him only to have the bell ring before she could ask where he transferred from. The girls hurried out of the room not noticing the satisfied smirk on the guy's face.

~~~~~~~~

"So, like Kurt is still on the phone talking to Amanda. They are just so into each other now that Amanda, like gave him a smooch."

"She..." The voices dulled when the group of girls left the kitchen and headed out of the kitchen. Rogue smiled at their conversation happy that Kurt got to have his first kiss. Scott, who was sitting by her, smiled too. They were staring outside enjoying watching the snow fall as Jean entered the room. The girl glanced at them then went about putting a snack together. 

A few seconds later Remy came in. Rogue noticed that Scott stiffened slightly and glared at the Cajun as he moved around the room. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her PB&J sandwich. Remy went right past her and picked up half her sandwich and started eating it. Her glare didn't effect him as he leaned against the sink finishing up the sandwich. Even though he just took part of her food she was happy that he did anything around her. Lately she hadn't been seeing him that often and whenever they had time to talk somebody bothered them and they were forced to go somewhere else barely getting a word in that wasn't hello.

It was really starting to annoy her. Remy poured himself a glass of milk and chugged it down. By this time Jean was finished with her own sandwich that had lettuce, tomatoes and anything else that was healthy. She had taken tentative bites of it like she was checking how it tasted before taking a bigger one. This all registered into Rogue's mind, then strange things started happening.

After Jean was done eating Remy poured her a glass of milk and they started talking. Their voices were normal at first then starting getting lower. Then Remy said something that made Jean laugh and her face turned pink. If this wasn't strange enough they walked out of the room together him staying close behind her. Before leaving the room he said one thing a little louder that caught their attention.

"Yo'r room or mine?" Cyclops was out of his seat and racing out of the door. Rogue stayed inside though, stunned by what she just happened. She could hear arguing for a while and then Remy strolled back in with a smile on his face. 

"What happened out there?" Rogue didn't look up from her now empty plate.

"Oh...nothing but a plan comin' together." _/A plan?/_

"What do ya mean Swamp Rat?" Her anger flared up and tried to cover up the fact that she was hurt that he was flirting so strongly with Jean. 

"Yo' haven't figured it out yet?" Remy was now sitting next to her and his smirk was in place. Rogue couldn't help but feel a little happier having him around her again. They haven't sat this close since the others found him in her room. _/Since the others found him in my room...they wouldn't.../_ *Yes we would. _/Scott!/_ *Sorry Rogue but he isn't good for you. *Scott's right darlin, we're looking out for you. 

_/Just answer one thing. Were you guys responsible for what happened two nights ago?/ *_Yeah but..._ /How could you! Where's the girls?/_ Focusing her mind she was able to find them in the back of her mind tied up and gagged. Concentrating, she undid the ropes releasing the girls.

*Like thanks Rogue. They had us like this for days! *If we were free we would have told you Rogue. _/I know Jean. Now you all could do me a big favor and beat the shit out of them/ *_You know we will. Now where are those boys! 

Rogue just watched as the girls pounded the guys after Rogue showed them where they were. She enjoyed it a while longer before she realized that she was still sitting at the table next to Remy.

~~~~~~~~

At first he thought that she was having a mental conversation, but found it odd that she didn't move, like she was hypnotized. Waving his hand in front of her face Remy received no reaction from the girl in front of him. 

Getting a little worried he tried to scan her emotions but he couldn't find them. There was just nothing there. Now totally panicked he was a second from mind calling the professor when Rogue swiftly turned her head and started talking. It was so sudden that Remy fell out of his chair from fright. 

"Is somethin wrong?" She tried to act casual but her shaky voice betrayed her. 

"Oui! Yo' turned into a zombie for de last five minutes! What happened?" 

"Ah was just busy."

"With what?"

"Talkin with the people in my head." The words just slipped out and she was surprised that he didn't just flat out call her insane. 

"Residual personalities and memories of the people she absorbed to be precise." Mr. McCoy came into the room and opened the fridge pulling out a cola. "I'm been wondering, do you thinks it's possible they were responsible for what happened that night?" 

"Yes they were, and ah think after today they won't do it again." Hank just nodded his head and left the room humming a catchy tune.

"So what did dese people tell yo'?" Remy was actually curious about what went on in that head of her's. 

"Ohh they just said ya're bad for mah and ah should stay away from ya." She leaned closer to him.

"Are yo' goin' to listen to them?" Now he was moving closer, his face inches away from hers.

"Ah don't know. Do ya have a reason why ah shouldn't?" They lips were just centimeters apart and he was tempted to lean the rest of the way and kiss her.

And he did, but it was placed on her head instead of her lips. They were still close together when burst of noise and a familiar smell assaulted his nose.

"I think you need to cool down." Kurt's angry face was all he saw before a hand grabbed his arm and ported him away from the warm kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~

_/I hate the cold. I hate the cold. I hate the cold./_ The four words repeated themselves in Remy's brain as he walked back to the manor. He was ported at least a mile away from the manor and he was freezing from trudging through the snow. _/I'm going to kill him! Rogue will just have to deal with not having a brother./_ Scenes of Kurt exploding into tiny pieces floated into his mind as he went past the gates. 

He could hear yelling inside and when he rang the bell the door immediately opened reveling Rogue. 

"Oh Gawd! Ya must be freezin." Rogue helped him inside rubbing his arms bare arms.

"Child what happened?" Storm came up to Remy and wrapped a blanket around him. 

"Went out for a stroll." His teeth chattered and the two girls started fussing over him. They ordered anyone that passed by to do something for him and he couldn't help but smirk when Scott, Bobby, Kurt, and Logan ended up being the ones bossed around the most. 

"But 'Ro the game's going to be on soon..." 

"But nothing Logan you will help your teammate first so go downstairs and get the medicine from Hank." He grumbled but did what he was asked.

"Now Kurt bring some hot soup. Scott run a warm bath for Remy. And Bobby get a bathrobe and some towels." They knew better than to complain and went to do what they were told. 

"Come on." Slowly Rogue led Remy up the stairs and towards the bathroom on the boy's side. Inside, the bath was filled up and she checked the water making sure it was hot enough.

"Okay...so just strip and get in here. Twenty minutes would be enough time for ya ta warm up. Ah'll be back with the soup and clothes by then." Finishing up her instructions she put her glove on and was about to leave when he spoke. 

"Dere is a little problem with dat, petite." Remy brought out his hands and she noticed that they were blue and he was having a hard time even flexing them. "Mind helpin' me take dem off?"

Her first reaction was to call him a pervert, even though he was the one who was going to have his clothes off, but she felt guilty because her brother did this to him for her own sake. So ignoring the smirk on his face she started to unbutton his shirt. 

Carefully she slid it off his body and dropped it on the floor. Remy's body shivered from the cold and she rubbed his arms warming him up a bit. When he was more comfortable she asked him to lift his feet up and quickly bent down to pull off his shoes and socks. She noticed that he had big feet. _/I wonder if.../ _She blushed slightly and stopped that thought from going further.

Now standing she leaned down to unclasp his pants and let them drop to the floor. Remy then stepped out of them and stood in front of her only in his boxers. Unconsciously her eyes traveled over his body taking in the lean form and all his muscles. She also noticed that he was wearing cotton underwear instead of something silky like she always imagined. 

"Yo' could always take a peak chere, I don't mind." Her face blushed at being caught staring at that place too long even though she was thinking about something else. 

Clearing her throat she turned around.

"Take off yar underwear." She could feel him smirking at her as she heard the cloth fall to the floor. Then she heard his footsteps coming towards her and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her clothed waist. His body pushed itself onto her back and she resisted leaning against him. 

"Dere are other ways to warm me up..." The body behind her shivered and she realized that he was standing naked in the cold room.

"Maybe some other time Rems, but for right now ya need ta get into that tub." Moving away from him she heard him sigh and move towards the tub. Only when she heard the splash of the water did she turn around and saw him smile sinking lower into the tub. 

"Ah'll get yar stuff and then come back here, alright?" He just nodded and tried to move his body so more of himself would be submerged. She smiled at his peaceful look and exited the room. 

Author's Note: In case your wondering they are still at the friend level. Yes, after all that they are still just friends and they are probably going to stay that way for a while. The next chapter will deal more on the new guy thing. 

So Review and tell me what you think. Also I'm still going to update on Wednesdays, but there was something wrong with the site yesterday and I couldn't update. 

And I'm just wondering if people like drama, flat out romance, or action/adventure, or all three combined because I think I can make that work too.

I think that's it. So on to the review's.

willa. j: Well Logan did find him....

jexybaby: I seriously wanted to add them meeting up in school, but I needed to clear the whole catching-Remy-sleeping-with-Rogue thing first. 

Aro: They got caught! Were you surprised? 

lily: Thanks! The school thing is starting next chapter for sure.

VinGirl: Thanks!

DemonRogue13: Thanks!

Rogue4787: I think by now they should. Or I could just have them dense. Then they'll just keep on being surprised when they do something together. 

ishandahalf: I'm not sure what would happen but it definatily would be something to make Remy jealous. That would just be too funny.

Zen Master White Dragon: SKORO is a long difficult process that will probably take me years before I'm perfectly rehibilatated. Sorry, but her falling asleep next to Remy actually plays a major part in the future future. So I'll try to lay off just knocking her out with the gases and smoke or anything like that for a while but the sleeping part stays. 

PomegranateQueen: Thanks, and I'm not really sure what I wrote had Romyiness in it. I think it was just flirting but it's still good. 


	4. Chapter 4

__

/Thoughts Inner Thoughts Thoughts/

Chapter 4

__

7:30 AM _Remy's Room_

_/I'm late!/_ Remy jumped out of bed, grabbed a towel, and ran to the bathroom in his boxers. 

"Bonjour." He ran passed a group of girls, smirking at their shocked faces, and went into the bathroom. Taking care of the necessities first he stripped off his one garment and entered the shower. While inside he turned on the water and nearly fell out from how cold it was. When he was done he quickly toweled off, put on different boxers, and ran back to his room. 

Nobody was around that time and he checked the clock. 8:00 _/DAMN!/_ Pulling out a suitcase from beneath his bed he put on the clothes inside of it as well as the watch, clicking a button before strapping it on. Taking one last look in the mirror he raced down the hallway and jumped from the second story staircase. Landing on his feet he ran to the garage, sat on his black motorcycle, and rode out. 

_8:29_ _AMFirst Class_

A black haired guy entered the room just as the bell rang.

"I see that you made it just on time, Devlin. One of these days your going to be late." The stern-faced teacher motioned for him to take a seat in the front. Pretending that he didn't notice he sat in the back with a bunch of other guys. The students smiled at his actions as the teacher went on to teaching, ignoring the blatant act of disrespect for authority.

_/This class is boring./ _Laying his head on the desk Devlin decided on getting some sleep. 

"Hey." Someone touched his shoulder trying to wake him. _/I'm going to rip his hand off./_ Lifting his head he glared at the stranger. 

"My name's Mike your new around here right?" 

"No, I've been here all my life. You didn't notice?" The words were said slowly and nobody could mistake the sarcasm behind the words.

"Whoa. I'm not trying to cause problems. I was just wondering if you were the guy who beat up Rick." 

"Yeah. What about it?" His eyes narrowed making Mike shift in his seat.

"I just wanted to warn you that Rick was talking about how you cheated and that when he gets the chance he'll beat the crap out of you." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Again he slowly said the words made Mike uncomfortable.

"The guy's a bastard and I just wanted to help you out." Devlin kept his face neutral. "But it looks like you don't need it right?"

Taking the silence as a yes Mike stood up straight in his desk and stared at the board pretending that he was paying attention.Devlin glanced at the clock and noticed that the class was almost over so he leaned back and waited for the bell to ring and he would have to go through another 5 hours of hell.

__

1:30 _PM Next Class_

_/I feel like my pants are going to fall off!/_ Heading down the hallway in his loose baggy pants he walked slowly and with a slight limp. _/Now I know why all of the guys walk funny./_

Looking down at his note, he checked the number of the room he was being transferred to. His English teacher said that he was too far advance to be in the class and wanted him to take a drama class instead. Knocking on the door a small, smiling woman opened the door. 

"Hello! You must be Devlin." She ushered him into the room and his traveled around the room. He frowned noticing that Rick and Duncan were in his class. Rick would probably try to embarrass him and Duncan was the biggest mutant hater in the school. Even when there were no mutants around he would joke about them and tried to rile the others into making fights with every mutant on campus.

And since his group was the most influential in the school Devlin was stuck having to make friends with him. 

"Class this is Devlin Tyler and he will be joining us for the remainder of the school year. Do you want to say anything about yourself?"

"No." The teacher tried again to get him to open up but he stayed quite. It was best he didn't talk too much otherwise his accent might come through. It took all of his willpower yesterday to not yell out merde when an idiot student dropped all of his 5 pound class books on his foot. 

"Well since your reluctant to talk I'll just set you up with another quite student Maybe then you'll learn to talk if you want to get a good grade." The teacher turned away from him and called to a student at the back of the room. "Isn't that right Rogue?" _/Rogue!/_

"Yes Ms. Kaplan." The southern drawl was unmistakable to him and he tried to school his face into impassiveness as he sat down next to the southern belle. 

"Alright class, today we will be doing partner work." She walked down the aisles and handed out a packet to everyone.When she was done she called out the names of the groups. "...and our last group will be Rogue and Devlin performing the scene on page 52. Now everyone spend part of this period getting to know your partner and the rest rehearsing. It's always best if you know a little about a person before you start working with them. So today and tomorrow will be the only times you can rehearse in class and by Friday next week you will present. Any questions?"  
Nobody raised their hand so she let them start. As everyone went to sit next to their partner Devlin glanced at Rogue from the corner of his eye and caught her staring at him. Coughing slightly she started to talk.

"So...how do ya like Bayville?" She brushed her hand through her hair an obvious sign of nervousness.

"It's okay, I guess." He deepened his voice and tried his hardest to hold back his accent. "How long have you been going here?" 

"A little before the new semester started." She raised her leg and draped it over the other causing her skirt to ride up. This caught his attention and he had to force himself to look her in the face. They both sat in silence for a while until Rogue asked if he wanted to practice. 

Both read their scripts silently and then stood in the back of the room so they could rehearse. Before they could even start Duncan bumped into Rogue making her drop her script. 

"Oh sorry." Rogue glared at the retreating form and bent over to pick up the paper. Devlin followed her descent with his eyes and from the angle she was posed at he had a good look at her cleavage. It was then he realized what the others in the room had a good look at.

"Whoa, nice ass!" Cat calls and whistles resounded in the room and it took all of his control not to ram his fist into every guys face. More comments were made before the teacher could quite them down. Opening up his powers he could feel Rogue's anger in waves and had to quickly close the channel before her emotions took over him.

"Don't pay attention to them." The words were low enough that only she could hear and he was happy to see her smile after he said it. "How about we meet after school and practice a bit. If your not busy."

"Sure. The Kennedy Park alright with ya?" He nodded his head and kept his mouth in a small smile instead of it's usual smirk. They practiced for the rest of the period not noticing the person sitting in the seat watching them.

__

2:30 PMThe park

He drove his Dark Green Motorcycle to the park right after class ended. It was then that her realized that they didn't decide on where in the park they were going to meet. He spent a quarter of an hour looking for her but when there was no sign of Rogue he settled on the grass near a pond and started to do some of his work.

The professor didn't want someone else in the manor seeing him doing homework. So he told him to get it done before he came back. This meant he had to try to figure out trig ratios on his own or get help from a bunch of mutant haters. That was one of the things he hadn't got used to. Whenever he talked to them seem like normal decent people and for awhile he thinks that maybe it can work out between them. But as soon as a mutant comes along they are saying cruel and hateful words that make him believe that the only outcome is an all out war.

He was so into thoughts that he didn't notice the figure that came up behind him.

"Hey." Jumping up in shock his hands went automatically to his pocket where his cards were. "I'm sorry."

Rogue's eyes sparkled and the sides of her mouth were tilted up in a smile. He glared at her but that only made her smile more.

"Sorry Ah'm late but ah had detention." Rogue's scowled as 

"What did you do?" She gave him a hard look like she was evaluation him.

"Ah hit the wall and it made a crack." There was obviously something more to it then that and he wanted to find out what it was.

"The wall did something to you?" He smiled at her glare, but instead of getting angry at him she blushed slightly and looked at the ground. 

"No. Ah was in a fight with these guys and they pushed mah into it. Ah guessed it left a mark." She laughed to ease the tension.

"What happened to the guys?" He looked her in the eyes and she blurted out that they were scolded, but they didn't get a punishment past that. 

"It's all 'cause Ah'm..." Her sentence trailed off at the end and she sat nervously on the ground avoiding his eyes.

"Because your a mutant." The words came out hard and she flinched moving away from him. "I have nothing against mutants."

"Really?" There was a look of total surprise on her face. If he was in her position he would have probably looked the same.

"Yeah. Your just different then us." The words calmed her down and she moved closer to him. _/I feel sorta bad lying to her./_ Taking this as an opportunity to get help on his work they decided to do their other homework first and then work on the scene. 

__

5:00 PMStill at the Park

"It's gettin late." Rogue stood up and put the work in her backpack. "Maybe we could do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Standing up also he swung his backpack over his shoulder and followed her up the hill. They talked casually as they walked and when he reached the parking lot his bike was the only vehicle there. "Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah, my brother is gonna come pick mah up." She tapped her foot and looked around.

"You have a brother?" Devlin made sure he sounded surprised and she bought it.

"Yeah. He's sweet and all, but overprotective, esp. when Ah'm around this one guy." _/One guy? Oh me. Hmm.../_

"Do you like this guy?" He said the words quickly hoping it would shock her into saying the truth.

"A little. But he can get annoyin sometimes. Plus ah think he just likes my body and that's it." _/I'm not annoying!/_

"Maybe he thinks your annoying." Rogue just rolled her eyes at that remark and gave a small snort.

"He doesn't pay attention enough to what ah say ta find mah annoyin. All he does is check out my body, probably thinkin about some fantasies that ah really don't want ta know about, and tunes mah out." _/That's true.../_

"So why not do the same to him?" _/She wont do it./_

"Why not?" She shrugged. "It could either boost his confidence or make him feel uncomfortable."

"Right." He smiled thinking about how much fun he was going to have. Before he could comment further on the topic the sound of rustling leaves came from the side. 

"That's probably my brother." There was a scowl on her face and she glared at the bush. 

"Is something wrong?" Rogue looked like she was going to beat someone up and he was very thankful it wasn't him.

"My brother pulled a prank on the guy ah was talking about and ah haven't really talked ta him about it since it happened." 

_/Kurt's going to get his ass kicked by his sister./_ Saying good bye he let her think that he was leaving on his bike before he snuck back to hear the conversation.

~~~~~~~~

"Mein Schwester, you said that ve vere just going to talk." Kurt backed up into a tree and jumped skillfully onto a branch. 

"Oh we're gonna talk alright. Lets start with the fact that ya left Remy out there in the cold, and without him even wearin his trench coat!" Her anger flared up and Kurt jumped higher into the tree.

"It vasn't like I left him in Antarctica. It vas just a mile from the school!" Landing on the ground he decided to stand up to his sister's wrath. 

"Yeah but ya nearly made him freeze ta death! Did ya see his hands? They were completely blue, and he couldn't even move them. And if he didn't have a good immune system he might have gotten the flu or worse!" With each point she made he jabbed her finger into Kurt's chest making him walk back. Finally he was pinned to another tree with a pissed off Rogue in front of him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but he vas coming on to you and the vay he stares at you. It's not right!" 

"Ya mean like the way Bobby stares? Or Ray, or Sam, or Roberto, or even Scott sometimes?"

"Yeah, but they vould never try anything vith you!" 

"What does that mean? Is it because they are afraid of my skin? That's why they wouldn't do anythin?"

"Yes! I mean NO. Remy vill actually try something with you!" 

"Maybe that's what ah want." The words were low and her face was serious making Kurt wonder. "Maybe ah want someone ta care for mah that way. What gives ya the right ta keep that from mah?"

"He's not good enough for you! Logan could smell the beer and cigarettes. Even all the other voman he's been vith. You deserve someone better. He'll just end up leaving you heartbroken. That's the type of person he is. He'll never amount to anything."

"Why do ya think Remy is such a bad guy? So he had a bad past it doesn't matter now. Didn't we come ta this school ta start a new life? Ta be accepted? Shouldn't the same go for him?" Kurt fidgeted for a while, but then stopped slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

"Fine you could talk to him as much as you vant, but if he ever hurts you." NightCrawler's usually bright eyes darkened for a second and she got the message.

"Even though ah wasn't askin for permission..." A small smile formed on her face. "Thank you."

They both shared an awkward hug and with his hand on her shoulder they ported out of the clearing.

__

9:30 PMAt a Bar Somewhere Nearby

Remy sat at the bar staring at the glass of beer in front of him. Part of him wanted to forget what Kurt said in the woods. Wanted to forget the fact that they thought so badly of him. 

__

/Do all of them think that way?/ His head pounded with the memory and he took a sip of his drink to calm him. Holding the glass in the air he stared at the clear surface before tipping the glass and chugging down half of it.

_/I'm just a drunkard./ _The thought made him scowl and he drank the rest of the glass. _/They'll always think that way. Why does it even matter to me? I'm just working there I don't need them./_

The glass was finished and he ordered another bottle. Popping the lid when it arrived he poured an inch's worth and then stared at the glass again. _/Rogue likes me, maybe me and her should...You'll only end up hurting her. I would never hurt her...Maybe not physically. I'm not like that. Say that to the path of broken hearts you made./ _It was true. Every girl that he ever dated he ended up hurting. They would care for him, maybe even love him, and then he would leave them. 

_/It's not going to be like that with Rogue. How can you be so sure? I...care about her. Caring isn't enough. She deserves more./_ Remy's head started to pound and he emptied the glass in front of him. It didn't help. He could still hear Kurt's voice saying that he wasn't good enough. _/He doesn't even know me. Why does this matter so much? Because it's the truth. If your mom could see you now... Shut up!/_

Picking up the bottle he stood up quickly knocking over the stool. He staggered out of the bar, leaving more than enough money to pay for his bill, and went into the streets. After taking a couple steps he would pull the bottle to his mouth and take a big gulp before walking again. When he reached the end of the alleyway the bottle was emptied. He just held it up and then threw it to the floor watching the small pieces of glass spread on the ground. _/Shattered./_

__

1:00 AMBack at the Manor

Opening the gates he rolled his bike inside. In the garage the lights were off, but he could still see pretty well. Leaning against the bike for a while he willed the room to stop spinning before he stood up. As the room finally stopped moving his eyes were blinded with a bright light. 

His knees buckled as he squeezed his eyes shut, but he never hit the ground. Opening his eyes slowly he was able to bear the light and stare up at the person who caught him. _/Logan...damn.../_

"Good Morning, Monsieur. Up a little early eh?" There was a frown on the Canadian's face and he took a sniff.

"You were drinking." Easily Remy was hauled to his feet. "Even if your old enough the Professor doesn't want any one in the mansion to drink. Got that?"

"Yo' drink." The words left his mouth and he couldn't help the smirk that came afterwards. "Yo' even keep some around here. Now I don't think dat's fair."

A vein throbbed on Logan's neck and Remy wondered if it was such a good idea to annoy the Wolverine. But since he was in a drunken state and feeling low he really didn't care. 

"Didn't yo' break down three of de doors last time yo' were drunk. Then de time before that yo' wrecked de car while drivin'. And dere has to be more times before I got here right?" His voice was calm, and he laughed a little at the end.

"Your drunk so I won't kill you. But if you ever say those things again I won't be held responsible for what happens." The words were low and a growl followed them making it sound even more threatening. But Remy was still drunk and kept on smiling through the threat.

"How much did you have to drink?" Remy could barely walk as he tried to get to the door. He staggered and had to lean on the doorframe. 

"Just three bottles, after I drank twenty." Hearing the insanely huge number Logan's eyes widened and he held a little more respect towards the person ahead of him. Most people would have passed out after ten and by fifteen they would hardly make sense. 

Taking the younger man's arm Logan half carried Remy up the stairs and deposited him in his room. As soon as Remy's head hit the pillow he was out.

__

Dream/Flashback

"NO! You're already destroying our son life, but please don't make him have the same life too!" A five year old Remy was being held by a woman in her thirties. They were in a room in an old home staring at the man ahead of them. "Please! You already took my son, don't take him too."

Remy watched sadly as his mother begged the man in front of them. Her eyes were streaming with tears and she held him tighter.

"He isn't even yo'rs! I found him and brought him in and I will teach him to be a thief like de rest of us!" Jean-Luc, his father, yelled and raised his hand as if he was going to slap them. "Look at his eyes! Deir like de devil's. People will just hand him deir money when dey see him."

"He isn't the devil and he IS my kid. I adopted him and you are not going to use him!" Picking herself off the ground she held herself high and glared at Jean-Luc. They both just stared at each other and like all the other fights before his father gave in. 

"Fine!" Remy watched as his father left, slamming the door. There was a silence as the two people in the room held their breaths. When the footsteps died down he hurled himself into his mother's arms.

"Everything is going to be okay Sweetie. I won't let them get you." She started to rock her body back and forth pulling him into sleep. 

The dream changed rapidly showing the times he spent with his mother. All his life nobody cared for him. They were afraid for their souls and called him the devil's child but not her. As Remy neared the end of the year's worth of memories he tried to make it stop. Have it end with the happy times and then he could wake up, but like always it went on.

The scenes changed showing the policemen arrive, telling them their was an accident. His father locking Henri and him in the room so they wouldn't hear. Then the next day when they found their exuberant father, the king of thieves, nearly in tears. It was the day they learned that Mom was going to die. 

They were rushed to the hospital and he was led into the room where his mother was. There was a gash on her head and bandages all around her. He stood back as she told his brother to be good and watch over him. And then it was his turn. When he was standing only a foot away from her he broke. The tears came out and he begged for her to stay like she begged her husband only a year before. 

It took a couple minutes before he could calm down and see that his mother was crying too.

"Now listen to me! I don't want you ending up like them. I want you to get an education and be a good man. Promise me that!" He nodded his head so hard he felt like it was going to snap off. 

"That's a good boy. Why don't you and your brother leave so I could talk to your father." They returned home and a hour later he came back and told them that Mom was died. 

The funeral was only a week later and none of the Lebeau left the place with a clean face. 

Then when the morning dawned on the next day, Jean-Luc taught him to be a thief.

__

Sometime at night

Remy awoke in the middle of the night with a pain in his head and his heart. Looking out the window he saw the endless night sky full of stars, and the trees swaying from the light wind. As he fell asleep staring at the beautiful scene two words left his lips. 

"I'm sorry."

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Author's Note: First and most important I want to thank CajunBelle, (a total life savor cause then I didn't have to come up with my own name) for coming up with the name Devlin Tyler. 

Second: WOW the ending was sorta dramatic. Tell me what you thought about it and if I should go into more detail. Oh and about the mother. She is his adoptive mother and I know nothing about her, so everything that I wrote was made up. So don't be angry if I got her personality completely wrong. And if anyone knows anything about her (like her name) please tell. 

Third thing: I'm updating on Thursday now, unless you want it on Wednesday instead or any other day. If so please review and tell me. 

Fourth thing: Are my accents okay? I'm not really sure how to do Kurt's and I don't think I'm doing Remy's right either.

Fifth and final thing: Below is the description of Devlin and whenever I use his name it means that Remy looks like Devlin and not Remy Okay?

Devlin Tyler: Black hair that covers dark brown eyes and has pale skin. He doesn't look as muscular as Remy, but is the same height.

The people think he is a I-Don't-Care-About-Life Bad ass. They fear and respect him. 

His watch only effects his physical appearance because he needs to wear the clothes so he could take them off in P.E. Another button makes his appearance and clothes look like his normal clothes. 

If there is any other question you have about him just ask. 

Okay onto the Reviews.

Misa1124: Actually you said it perfectly. Their relationship is past the friend point, but haven't reached the couple thing.

VinGirl: I think Rogue enjoyed it too.

Rogue4787: I don't watch OC but it sounds interesting. Maybe I should just have Rogue go knock out everyone one and then let her have her way with the cajun? Oh and would you mind the fluffy romance being full of drama, haunting past, and disturbing secreats? Because it is either going to go that way or total fluffyness I don't know yet.

PomegranateQueen: Sadly Logan will not know of the stripping of the cajun encounter, it's going to stay a private moment between Rogue and Remy. Oh and is the ending of the chapter's drama sufficient or should I make it even more depressing?

DemonRogue13: That she was. 

ishandahalf: Haha! Yeah well they have a very "special" friendship. Thanks for reviewin!

Abaiisiia: And I wrote more. Are you going to review?

Lady Farevay: Well he got to meet Rogue that was good. But then he got attacked by her overprotective family, threatened, and then ported into the freezing cold where he could have died. Which is bad. Huh guess your right.

CajunBelle: It's okay that you didn't review because the name you gave me was AWESOME! I totally loved it, and it fit., and I didn't have to make my own,, because I suck at making names. So THANK YOU! 

willa. j: He can't always wear silk. (Okay maybe in a girls fanftasies he can.) But he has to have some other boxers too. It most get expensive having to buy silk underwear all the time. (but us girls know that boys hardly change them as much as they should.) Haha. So cotton boxers for now. At least until I make a steamy scene, then definatly going with the silk. 

chinxy: Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday, the day the school board was going to decide if mutants would be allowed to attend public school. There wasn't any school today because the faculty members were going to be in meeting giving their view on the subject, and their report on how well the students acted in school. Since most of the teachers are against mutants all the students at the Xavier Institute knew what they were going to say.

"Man this isn't fair! You know their going to make things up to make us look bad." Spike paced the room talking to Kurt. 

"Yeah, but the parents have a say too. If Jean gives a good enough speech tonight that could tip the scale into our favor." All the words Kurt was saying went in one ear out the other. Nothing could convince Evan that they would be allowed back into school.

"Look at the bright side if they say no, then we don't have to go to school anymore!" 

"Actually, Kurt, if that was to occur then we would be the ones who would be teaching you." The professor followed by Storm and Beast entered the room where all the students were gathered. "Hopefully we wouldn't have to prepare for that outcome."

The professor took in the groans and excited whispers. He also noticed someone standing away from the rest of the group with a distant look on his face.

[Is something wrong, Gambit?] Remy gave no physical reaction after hearing the Professor's voice in his head. 

[I'm...just thinking about the past.] The connection was cut shortly after his reply and the Professor left at that. There were many things he didn't know about the Creole and probably never would. But the one thing he did know was that he was working for their side. At least for now.

~~~~~~~~

Rogue stood with Kitty and Jubilee, complaining about how both options to continue their studies was horrible.

"If we, like, go to Bayville High, then we get made fun of..." Kitty pouted and thumbed through a teen magazine. "And if we stay here we can't, like get away with anything!"

"Yeah they'll know if are uncle really died, and that the dog couldn't eat out work since we don't have a dog." Jubes popped her gum and pulled it back into her mouth. "And they would know if we really have no homework to do."

"But we get the protection the school offers, and they would understand if you ended up blowing up your paper or having it destroyed by one of your classmates." Scott's points, though solid, earned him glares. It seems that the girls want to wallow in misery and complain. So stepping slowly he escaped back to where the boy's were standing. 

"But then you are stuck in the mansion all day, which is bad." Rogue chewed on the end of her pencil as she tallied up the score of her 'How Approachable Am I Test.' "10! Beat that!"

"10 means you're cold and distant." Kitty recites the contents of the quiz from memory. 

"What? You expected me to want to be the Go-To girl that understands?" Rogue snorts and turns the pages until she reaches a section full of shirtless guys. 

"OH! They had the sexist guys' list already?" Snatching the magazine away from Rogue, Jubilee placed it on the table so she everyone could what she was talking about. "This guy is single...married...divorced...shouldn't even be on the list...single." 

"Why does it matter if they're single? It's not like you're going to date let alone meet any of them." 

"Well isn't it nice to dream, Rogue?" More of the girl population of the school gathered around them admiring the drop-dead gorgeous guys.

"If you are just dreaming then it shouldn't matter if their married or not anyways." There was a silence as the girls considered the words spoken by their friend. 

"She's right." It seemed that Rogue's idea had brought them to a new level of fantasizing. They could now imagine themselves with the married guy. Rolling her eyes, Rogue got up and left the group without them even noticing. 

Heading towards the door she spotted the Cajun leaning against the wall staring at nothing. It was almost sad seeing him alone like that and she got the odd urge to comfort him. Blowing the notion off she was about to retreat from the room when Remy lifted his and their eyes met. _/He does look sad.../_

"How about you and me do a little sparring in the training room. I've been meaning to get a new punching bag." Flipping her hair back and giving him a look of indifference made Remy smile. 

"Why of course, chere, I would love to. Suited up by 10:30?" His eyes brightened a bit and she couldn't help but smile. 

"Sure." Once she was out of the room she glanced at the clock. _/Thirty minutes./_ Taking her time up the stairs she entered her room and went to her closet. Pulling out her sweatpants she noticed a package. Opening it she found the new outfit she needed since her recent physical changes. Quickly thinking it over she took the outfit and went to the shower. 

_/The Cajun better appreciate this.../_

~~~~~~~~

Remy leaned against the far wall watching the others in the training room fight. He was wearing his usual trench coat over a tight fit, full-sleeved shirt, and normal pants. Also on his face was a half mask. Since he was going to train with Rogue he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he tried to cover up most of his skin.

"You know most people come in here to work out not just stand around." Bobby lifted some weights with his shirt off. Obviously trying to impress the girls that were on the treadmills. 

"I'm was just waiting for someone. But I could just stretch out a bit." Taking off his coat he dropped it on the floor and did some basic stretches. Glancing from the corner of his eyes he could see the girls staring at him now and Bobby glowering a couple feet away.

"All that stretching ain't going to do you no good, Remy." Continuing until he was satisfied that he got all the knots out he faced Rogue._ /I guess I didn't really need to cover up./_ Standing before him was Rogue dressed up in the most tight fitting outfit that he ever seen. The sides of her outfit and the arms were a dark green while the rest of her was covered in black. The only symbol on her body that identified her as part of the X-Men was a dark green X on the left side of her chest.

"They gave you a new outfit?" _/And I thought the last one left nothing to the imagination./_

"Yeah. The other was a little too small. And before you say anything I like the fact that it's tight. It makes it easier to move and lessons the chance of part of it getting caught on something and ripping." The words didn't register in his mind. All he could think about was the fact that he was going to be up close with Rogue while she's wearing that. "So are we just going to stand here like idiots or are we going to fight?"

Remy nodded and went to the center of the room where the mats were. Surrounding the center of the room was all the exercise and weight equipment. Everybody had to work out in here at least an hour a day whenever they didn't have a danger room session. It was to ensure that everybody would stay in top physical condition. 

"So we just start punching and see where it goes?" Remy was feeling cocky and wanted to get started.

"There are some basic rules. One: no powers. Two: no groping. Three: no hitting the guy in his privates." Remy was still smirking from hearing the groping part. "But that rule could be excused if the opponent broke rule two. Then I have full right to kick you there, and probably multiple times too."

Remy's ideas about how this could turn out went right out the window. _/Can't take chances with this girl. Odds are she'll actually do it./ _Getting into positions they stood at opposite sides of the mat. Rogue was the first to strike with a punch to chest but he dodged it and came up behind her. Moving his body closer to the ground he swept his leg trying to trip her but she just did a backwards flip and landed on her feet. 

They continued fighting neither doing too much damage to the other. Everyone in the room started at the two duke it out, but after 45 minutes they grew bored and left. Fifteen minutes later the room was clear and the fighting got serious. Rogue twisted her body in mid air and planted a kick on his shoulder making him fall back. Gambit came close and was able to get a couple good hits in before she jumped back and created some distance between them. 

Catching their breaths Rogue went into full fight mode and kept on throwing out punches and kicks. Their fight was balanced. Every hit she made he deflected, and every hit he made she deflected. They were moving faster and faster trying to wear the other out. If the rest had stayed they would commented on the fact that it looked like a choreographed fight scene. The way the other would know which punch was coming was too perfect. 

Gambit could see that Rogue was wearing out and getting desperate. He was still impressed how she kept her movements precise when all her body probably wants to do at that moment was to collapse. _/Need to end this quickly./_

When she took a swing at his face he caught the fist before it made connect. Then he struck with his leg at her feet causing her to trip. Before she could hit the ground he twisted her body so she would fall on her back. Securing her arms above her head he pinned her down with his body.

"I...won..." Remy felt her body beneath him, her breathing was just as labored as his and the up and down movement of her chest was proof of that. The feel of her body beneath his was distracting, and as soon as he let his body relax he was flipped over and was being straddled by Rogue.

"How about...we call it a tie." Gambit could have easily flipped her over, but he was liking the new position too much. 

"We call it whatever you want, mon chere." She smiled down at him before she leaned and stretched out her back still while she's on top of him. _/Concentrate. Don't think bad thoughts./_ Then keeping her back straight she sat down on his hips. _/Does she know what she's doing?/_

"Remy, where were you yesterday?" His eyes traveled to her full lips, which were painted red instead of its usual dark colors. An image of him kissing her right then crossed his mind and he couldn't figure out what was keeping him back. "Is something the matter?"

Her hand came up to his face and stroked it gently. His mind came back from wherever it was and he turned his head, laying a soft kiss on her palm. 

"Everything's fine, petite. I was just thinking about something. Same with yesterday. But I've stopped now." A smile grew on her face.

"So you're not going to think anymore?" Nodding his head in agreement they both started laughing.

~~~~~~~~

[Jean calm down.] Sitting in the front of the auditorium a red headed girl looked serene and in control while her mind was full of worries. She was about to say a speech in front of a crowded room of people that would determine the fate of all mutant friends.

[Are the others here yet?] A quick reply of 'no' made her worry even more. It was 7:00 PM and nearly all the seats were full so they would be starting anytime now. _/I hope they show up soon./_

~~~~~~~~

"Told you we would get here first." Rogue smiled down at the death grip Remy had around her waist. "Come on it wasn't that bad." 

"That bad! You know that even if no one is there you should still stop at a red light!" She rolled her eyes. "And then those turns..."

"So you nearly flew off a couple times. Big Deal. It'll teach you to hold on tighter the next time." 

"Oh there isn't going to be a next time." Both of them took of their helmets and strapped it on the bike. 

"That's what you think." Brushing a hand through her hair she took in the filled up parking lot. _/I wonder if Devlin's parents are here./_ She felt a little depressed about the fact that she wouldn't be seeing him for another three days. 

"There are the others." A red convertible stopped next to them and the older members of the group, except for Kurt, came out. 

"We go in and support Jean alright?" Scott took the lead and the rest followed each one knowing that this day would effect their lives. 

So having the uncertainty of what's going to happen added to the fact that the brotherhood was waiting for them it wasn't a surprise that they weren't in a welcoming mood.

"Lance, like move it. We have enough problems without you guys showing up too." Kitty was tired of all of it, and when Lance made the ground shake, well she wasn't amused. "You're just a hood!"

"I could never be good enough for you!" The harsh words were followed by another tremor. Quicksilver, Toad, and Blob split up and started to attack the others. 

"Can't-catch-me." Rogue was beyond pissed off and was about to get into the fight when she felt someone pull her off to the side.

"Gambit!" He placed a finger on her lips and turned her around so she could see the floating cars. "Oh..."

Concentrating she was able to put them back down before the parents came rushing out of the building. Remy and Rogue joined in the fight to occupy the Brotherhood while Kurt and Jean protected the bystanders. 

Gambit was able to knock out Lance, and Rogue was able to grab onto Pietro's skin. Spike pinned Toad to a tree so only Blob was left. 

"You ain't getting me that easily." Blob threw a car at Kitty but she easily flipped out of the way before it could hurt her. 

"Fred we're leaving!" Lance picked up Pietro and they ran to the jeep followed by Fred who was able to pry Todd from the tree. They drove off leaving the mess they made behind.

~~~~~~~~

"They totally ruined our chances." After helping clean up the mess the Brotherhood made, they returned home.

"How much of a chance did we have in the first place?" Evan fell on the couch with a scowl on his face. Rogue would have joined in on the complaining, but her attention was fully taken by the Cajun that was holding something in his hand as he creped out of the room. 

Wondering what he was up to, she followed him out of the room and into the study. One side of the room was full of books while the other side had chairs and tables. At first glance she couldn't see anyone in the room, but she went in to make sure. _/I saw him come in here.../_

When she entered the room something tackled her from behind and brought her to the floor.

"Rogue?" Rogue was able to turn around and found herself pinned down by Remy. Again. 

"Do you always jump people, or am I just special?" The words came out harsh, but that didn't stop the smirk that came to Remy's face. 

"Special. Definitely special." His hands that were above her head before, wandered down and settled down on her hips. Her eyes widened as his gloved fingers touched the bare skin of her sides. Then they grew even larger when his face came down only an inch away from hers." 

"What do you think, your doing?" Though her words sounded calm her mind was in panic. As if sensing her emotions Remy got up and leaned down too offer her a hand. But as he was moving forward a metal box fell from his coat pocket and hit the floor, spilling it's contents. 

"Why do you carry toothpicks?" Remy rolled his eyes as he stooped down to pick them up. Working efficiently he had all the picks, but the box wasn't on the floor anymore. Instead it was in Rogue's hands, and she was reading the inscription placed in there. "For my son, A thieves kit worthy for a master thief." 

_/Remy a thief? Yeah right./_ *He did still a car. *And a plane. *He also fits the profile. *Stealthy *Always watchful. *Quick. *Good with his hands. _/Kitty!/_ *What? _/Could Remy be a thief?/_ The sudden sound of the door closing brought her out of her thoughts. "Chere..."

"Are you a thief?" Her eyes were glued on the box and the inscription. _/Wouldn't his father be a thief too? Or does the guy just approve of it?/_

"Yes. I steal. I'm a thief. And the Professor already knows. You could ask him." As he was saying this Rogue had gotten up and now placed a finger on his lips silencing him. 

"Are you planning on stealing anything of importance from us and giving it to the bad guys?" He vigorously shook his head. "Than I don't see what the problem is. I guess you don't want the others knowing about this though?"

"If you wouldn't mind keeping it to yourself." She agreed and gave back the box letting him place the picks back. Making sure he had the box carefully but away she opened the door and exited the room.

~~~~~~~~

_/I'm an idiot./_ Remy stood in the back of the house after dinner leaning against a small fence. He knew that he was lucky that Rogue was the one to find him. If the box had slipped when one of the others was around they would have blabbed to the rest of the school. It wasn't that he was embarrassed that he was a thief. He just wanted them to find out while he was picking a lock to save their lives or helping them get into a heavily secure compound with ease. Not having his equipment fall out of his coat.

_/I've just been lucky that nothing terrible has happened yet this past week. Week isn't over yet./_ All the stress was started to get to him and he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. _/Last one./_ Placing the last one on his lips his hand came up to light it only to find it gone. _/What!/_ The sound of laughter to his side showed Rogue holding his cigarette.

"Not a very good thief, are you?" Her eyes sparkled at his curious gaze. Rogue took her hand and phased it through the fence. "I'm getting control over some of the powers."

"That's very nice Rogue. Can I have it back now?" Even though he really wanted to smoke right then, his curiosity over what Rogue would do stopped him from just reaching out and grabbing it from her. 

"If you want it then you have to come and get it." Winking at him, she took off into the house with Remy close behind.

~~~~~~~~

She zigzagged, jumped and slid all over the place trying to make as great a distance as possible between them, and he easily kept up with her. Soon she reached the kitchen where Rahne and Amara were doing the dishes. 

Rogue tried to go under the table, but Remy blocked her and now she was trapped in the corner. As he stepped closer her instincts took over her common sense and she stuffed the cigarette into her bra. The act stunned Remy for a second but his smirk quickly returned.

"Do you really think that's going to stop this ole Cajun?" His hands were still stretched out, but before he could do anything a growl came from his right. The growl made Remy reflexively take a step back, and Rogue took this opportunity to run out of the room and up the stairs. 

She opened the door to her room hoping he wouldn't think to look in the obvious place. This plan could have worked if it wasn't for the fact that Remy was right behind her. Just as she was about to close the door he tackled her. Both of them landed on the bed and tried to get the upper hand. 

It didn't take that long for Remy to have her pinned again. _/I could always throw him off with my powers, but I'm sorta liking this position./_ Grinning down at her Remy eyes were more light and carefree, and she couldn't help but get lost in them. But, like with all mutants, the peace doesn't last.

"What do you think about me?" His eyes became clouded and his voice wasn't it's usual cocky self, but laced with insecurity. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean what do you think about me being a thief." For some reason she didn't think he meant it that way the first time he asked the question, but she didn't call him on it. Biting down on her lip she conjured up a face of thoughtfulness even though she already knew what her answer was going to be. 

"Well I've never heard of someone have a profession as a thief before..." His eyes became darker and she couldn't tease him any longer. "But in your case, I would say it makes you seem...sexy."

"I'm serious Rogue." He tried to sound harsh but his eyes started to return to normal. 

"I am serious Remy. I'm not going to think less of you because you're a thief." Here she stopped and gave him a hard look, "Unless you steal from poor or helpless people." 

"Nope just from the cruel and rich." He was smirking down at her when someone knocked at the door. 

"Rogue do you have my CD player?" Jamie entered the room and from his angle he saw Gambit was all over Rogue. "So have you seen my CD player?"

"Didn't you put it under your bed?" Rogue asked over Remy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Thanks." Jamie closed the door and Remy half collapsed on her. 

"You know if that had been any one else..." He mumbled next to her ear.

"YOU would have gotten your ass kicked." At that moment there was another knock on the door and then a phased head came through. 

"Did you see...Opps. Sorry. I'm just going to..." A blushing Kitty pointed to the doorknob as the two occupants in the room stared at her in surprise. "Leaving now." 

"I think you should leave too before everyone walks in." Remy chuckled and moved to the side of her bed. Lifting her hand he placed a kiss on it before opening the balcony doors and jumping off.

Confident that he wouldn't crash on the ground she stretched out in her bed. _/The cigarette./_ Checking her bra she couldn't find it. _/It's not possible.../_ Racing out the balcony she half fell when leaning over to check it was true. 

At the back of the house standing against small fence constructed there, was the demon-eyed man, blowing smoke from his mouth. 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Author's Note: Okay all the questions from the last chapter are still open for opinions so please review. And Rogue's outfit looks the same as the yellow/green one she wears in the comics. Just replace the yellow with black and make the green darker and that's how it looks.

Misa1124: At least he gets Rogue to look after him. 

PomegranateQueen: No drama in this one. 

rage-girl-05: And that is all you need to say.

ishandahalf: Well he's feeling better. Now all he needs is a kiss.

DemonRogue13: Less dramatic, but more taking care of Remy. If you want more Drama just say so.

CajunBelle: That would be great. But I like the name Marienna so I'll just put that in. Oh and Thanks again for the name, now names if I'm going to use Marienna. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you think it's a good idea, Ro?" Storm smiled at the Canadian's unease for leaving the students alone again. 

"The mansions security system is up and running, I believe none of the students will risk leaving, and they are in a better mood since the school decided to let them return..." Beast counted off the reasons that they should take the two day vacation they planned on. "Plus I already made reservations and the place is near the best bar in this side of the country."

"Come on Logan. There are no immediate threats and I would like to think that the students have become somewhat wiser and wont pull the same stunt as they did last time." Storm took another drink from her cup. They were sitting in the kitchen going over their plans when Jubilee came through the door.

"We have enough people to have our own little party. Maybe we could play Spin the Bottle, or Truth or Dare..." 

"Or maybe we should go straight to bed at ten, Jubes." Bobby tried to sound mature and like an adult when he saw the school's teachers gathered in the room. "You know tomorrow's...a Sunday."

"What's gotten into you Drake? You're the one who wanted to play strip poker." Jubilee finally turns around is greeted by the sight of the adults sitting around the table staring at them with raised eyebrows. "Well he did." 

Grabbing onto his girlfriends' arm Bobby dragged her out of the room passing by the Cajun who was walking in.

"And again. Do you think it's a good idea?" Logan growls at Remy who pours himself all the coffee, leaving none in the pot. Gambit just shrugs at him and then smiles as Rogue enters the room. They cozy themselves up in the corner and share the cup like the first morning he showed up.

"Jean and Scott will be around to stop anything bad from happening. And I'm certain that Remy and Rogue would be of some assistance." Storm glances at the two and smiles as Remy whispers something in Rogue's ear. 

"Remy!" The sound that came from her mouth could have only been a squeal and she moved away only to be stalked by the Cajun. 

"I doubt that." Logan grumbled as the two kept on talking in hushed tones. This time Rogue was saying something to Remy. 

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Very few times has Beast ever seen Rogue smile, but whenever she's around the Cajun it seemed she couldn't do anything else. Even the little stunts he pulls can't keep her mad for long. 

"They're talking in French." Logan saw how they looked at each other. There was obviously something hidden there, and hopefully, in his opinion, it would stay that way. 

"They would make a good couple." When Storm first saw them together she sighed, thinking about young love and the romantic things boys would do to get a girls attention. But after a couple days of seeing them act around one another she began to doubt her first perception about their relationship. Maybe, she thought, it was something more.

"It wouldn't last." Wolverine's words were met with a surprising nod from Mr. McCoy.

"I like to think that anything is possible, but my scientific mind can't help but calculate all the problems they would face. I would give them about 2 months."

"I say two weeks or less. Usual bet." Both men shook their hands in front of the furious weather goddess.

"You will place a bet on how long it takes until they break up?" Her eyes shifted to completely white.

"Do you think its going to last longer or..."

"I think, Logan, that if no unfortunate circumstances were to occur, they would get married." She knew that the odds of that to happen were slim, but at least one of them should stand up for them.

"Fine shake on it." Taking Wolverine's then the Beast's hand she shook them sealing the deal. "And if you win, which isn't likely, we will take over all of your responsibilities for half a week."

"Isn't the usual a day?" Hank wasn't sure he could give up half a week taking care of another person's chores as well as their classes.

"Well all the things that the other two could do." Logan watched as Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her out of the room. Their smiling faces made him reconsider his bet, but when he heard Rogue yelling at him on the other side of the door, he was reassured. "Why don't we make it a full week instead?"

~~~~~~~~

Remy lazed in the grass on the mansion grounds. His one hand was supporting his head while the other was tangled in Rogue's hair. After lots of running and the usual apologizes for trying to touch her butt, they collapsed on the ground with Rogue's head resting on his shoulder. 

__

/This is nice. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. How about two weeks ago? The brunette? No redhead. Wait...Blonde Oh yeah...that was nice. Okay I haven't been this happy in a long time not including having sex. How about that club in L.A.? Fine I haven't been this happy in a long time not including anything sex related. Why is this moment so special? Because at this angle I can see down her shirt./

"Remy, what are ya thinkin bout?" She lifted her head up and he now had a better view.. 

"Nothin'." He frowned slightly when she got up, but was quickly smirking again when she straddled his lap. This was the new position he often found himself in nowadays. She wanted to show female dominance and he was more than willing to let her do it. 

"All the adults are gone." The statement was true. Wolverine, Storm, and Beast went on a little vacation and the Professor went to go visit an old friend on Muir Island. "Scott and Jean aren't very perceptive..."

"Do yo' want to do somethin'?" She bit her lip and leaned in close, like she was expecting someone was listening in on them.

"There's this club close ta here that ah want ta check out. Ah've already gotten Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam coverin for us. That is if ya want ta go." His eyes shined for a moment.

"Why Rogue, are yo' askin' me out on a date?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth and nearly yelled out her NO.

"Ah just thought ya wanted ta come, but if yar goin ta be such a jerk." Seeing that she was about to get up he reached his arm out to stop her. As soon as his hands gripped her arm her legs tightened around his waist as a reflex and he had to bite back a moan. 

"Sure. What time?" Slowly she sat herself back down and he kept a tight control over his body. 

"We'll leave around 9:00, but ya have ta do somethin first." There was something in the way that she said it made him believe it wasn't in the pleasurable variety. But he wanted to go. _/It can't be too bad right?/_

~~~~~~~~

"NO! Git away!" Remy tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"Either ya sit still or ah'll cut yar ear off!" Hearing a clipping sound behind him, he settled down whimpering slightly when he saw the first bit of is hair fall into the sink. 

"Have yo' ever done dis before?" This time a big chunk fell and he had to close his eyes afraid of what he was going to see next. 

"Ah used ta have a dog and cut his hair sometimes. Does that make ya feel better?" He groaned and prayed to anyone listening that it would grow back quickly. The snipping sound lasted another ten minutes, and he would have sworn that a part of his heart went away every time he heard it snip. 

"Done." Opening his eyes slowly his heart fell when he saw how much hair was in the sink. _/So much hair.../_ He wasn't the crying type, but right then he would have openly wept for his lost hair, and for his faith in people. _/I'm never trusting anyone again!/_

"Are ya going ta get up, or keep on starin down until it grows back?" Lifting his head he stood in front of her waiting to see her reaction. _/She better feel guilty about this./_ Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. _/I could always wear a bag over my head./_ Wanting to see the horror that he had become he looked at his reflection, and mirrored the expression that Rogue still had.

_/I look hot!/_ His hair was cut at different length's and parts of it framed his face and eyes. It wasn't cut perfectly, but it just made it look better. Running a hand through his hair he messed it up a bit, but it still looked good. After seeing the cut hair at many different angles he remembered the face Rogue made and smirked. 

"Thanks for de haircut Rogue." He winked at her and was surprised when her cheeks started to have a red tint. It disappeared quickly though, and was replaced with a glare and growled out your welcome. 

"Now there is only one thing left." It was then that he noticed that she was holding something in her hand. One glance was all he needed before he ran out the door. Rogue grabbed the door and yelled down the hallway. "Ah'll shave that silly thing from yar chin before the days over!"

Hearing that he kept on running until he reached the dinning room. Hoping that she wouldn't attack him if he'd surrounded by people. Collapsing onto a chair he was soon approached by most of the boys of the school.

"It looks like someone hacked at your hair, were you seriously trying to go with a grungy look?" The boys laughed and Remy was getting really close to losing his temper.

"Oh my God! Remy?" Kitty phased through the table and stood right in front of him, still phased inside of the table. "You look great! Hey you guys like, come check out Remy's new haircut!"

The girls approached the chair each wowing and some even ran their hands through his hair. And again the boys had to watch while he got all the attention. 

"Who cut ye hair?" Rahne's question was easily answered from a person in the back of the group. 

"Ah did." Remy spotted Rogue in the back of the group. Seeing her there, he left the group of admiring girls to go talk to her. The group ended up following him and asking things non-stop. Rogue wasn't used to answering so many questions, and being around so many people. Sensing her discomfort he pulled her out of the group.

"I need to 'thank' her for de haircut." The girls gave them knowing smiles before letting them go. He could feel the anger coming off Rogue, but he knew that if she denied it then they would attack her again probably with even more questions.

"Ah didn't need yar help." She was looking at his chin and he had to strong feeling that she was keeping the shaver in her pocket. 

"Well yo' got it. How 'bout I distract them after dinner and den yo' make a break for it." Grumbling she agreed to it and after dinner she was able to leave and get ready. The only person that followed her was Kitty. _/Now I have to distract the rest of them.../_

~~~~~~~~

With a little deviousness and cunning he was able to avoid getting a shave and he grabbed the keys to the motorcycle before Rogue could. Holding it over her head in pride she socked him in the chest, his arms came down in reflex and she was able to pull the keys from his hand. 

"Better luck next time, Swamp Rat." He got on behind her usually he would have taken advantage of the situation, but with her driving he really didn't want to distract her. 

It was about 10 when they reached the place. There was graffiti on the walls and it reeked of alcohol. There were shady people standing around and a bunch of smokers were hanging around in front of a door that had a flashing neon sign. The words were banged up so much that he couldn't even make out the name. _/My kind of place./ _He looked over at Rogue. _/She shouldn't be here./_

"Chere, are yo' sure yo' want to go here? I know a nice a little restaurant we could go to instead." She looked over at him and he couldn't help but look at all the cleavage her tight fitting shirt showed. It was full sleeved dark purple shirt that covered her neck too. The only part that showed her skin was a triangle part in front. _/They'll try to jump her as soon as she walks in./ _"I thought yo' wanted to go to a club?" 

"This is a club." Rogue rolled her eyes and told him to look at the couple of people who are going in. He did as she asked and when the door opened loud music came through with bright lights. _/Doesn't mean they won't try to jump her./_

"Maybe when we go in den yo' can say dat I'm yo'r boyfriend. As an excuse to keep people away." _/I wish it wasn't an excuse./_ The thought didn't surprise him so much. He had been thinking about it for some time, but he knew she didn't feel the same way.

"Just an excuse, Remy? Ya don't want it ta be anythin more?" _/Then again.../_ Checking her emotions he felt her disappointment, anxiousness, and a little hope.

"Are yo' sayin' dat yo' want me to be yo'r boyfriend?" She crossed her arms and wouldn't look at him. "Because I'd like it if yo're my girlfriend."

"Really?" She looked up at him and both of them smiled. _/Rogue's my girlfriend. I really didn't think that was going to happen. I'm Rogue's boyfriend./_

"How bout we make this our first date." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. The place was full of lights and people dancing. In the center was a bar and near the walls were the tables. 

Once they reached the dance floor they started dancing. _/For a Goth girl she knows how to dance./_ They stayed close together and kept on moving to the beat of the songs.

~~~~~~~~

Rogue separated from Remy at the card table in the back of the club. Some people were playing a game of poker and he joined in. They didn't allow anyone to hang around in case they were helping their friend to cheat, so she was asked to leave. She smiled remembering how he really wanted to play, but didn't want to leave her alone. It was only when she firmly stated that she could take care of herself he let her go with a promise that he would her buy something with what he won. Swaying to the music she decided to find a seat. As she was looking she overhead a conversation to her right. 

"Come on! You dress like that and you didn't expect this? Or are you just a tease?" Some spiky haired punk was taking to a blonde over at table. It looked like the girl was trying to get him to leave, but it wasn't working. 

"I said, I'm taken. Now move!" The girl pushed him off the seat, but he still wasn't leaving her alone. Actually he got up and raised his hand like he was going to slap her. 

"Hey! Why don't ya just leave her alone?" Rogue stood in front of the creep and pushed him back. He fell backwards into another guy. 

"Are you trying to start something?" Both guys were equal in size, but the new guy had some people backing him up. "Maybe we should take this outside." 

Some people carried the spiky haired guy out and Rouge felt a little sorry for him.

"Thanks. Why don't yo' sit down?" Feeling a hand on her arm she instantly stiffened, but calmed down when she realized that she was covered. Turning towards the other girl, Rogue saw that she had blue eyes and was really pretty.

"Sure." They both take a seat and start up a conversation about the party. While they were talking her accent became more pronounced and Rouge recognized it as the same one as Remy's. _/Maybe they know each other. What am I thinking? He can't know every girl from where he comes form. But I am thinking about Remy./_ The blue eyed girl admitted that she was looking for someone.

"Your boyfriend?" Rogue asked.

"Actually more along de lines of my husband. He had to leave and now I'm searchin' for him." 

"Had ta leave. No offense, but ah think he left ya. As in for good." 

"Yeah well I care 'bout him, and I don't think he would do dat. But he is one of dose skirt chasers. So..."

"Maybe ya should forget bout him. If ah had a guy who did that to me ah would dump him in an instant. There are plenty of people out there."

"Oui. Why are yo' here, anyways?"

"Ah came here ta have some fun."

"Alone?"

"No with a guy, he's my boyfriend. This is our firs date."

"Really? How's it goin'?"

"Well he's a great dancer. Too much into grindin, but he's a guy so ah'll let it go. He's being sweet also. He nearly knocked out this guy who tried ta make a move on me."

"So he's possessive?"

"More like the jealous type. Ah was flirtin back, just ta see how he would react. So it's sorta mah fault."

"Jealousy is a dangerous thin'. Are yo' sure yo' want a guy like dat?"

"Ah don't know. But it did feel nice bein cared for."

"Yo'r call. So where's dis guy yo've been talkin' 'bout?"

"Some people were playin a card game and he joined in. He said he would find me in a little bit. Actually he should be lookin for me around now." Rogue stood up and looked around the room and found him standing some distance away. She motioned for him to come over, but he just stood there and waved his hand telling her to come over. Getting annoyed she sat back down.

"Ah'm not goin ta him." Rogue mumbled and the other girl turned around searching for the guy.

"Where is he?" Hearing that she pointed in the direction he was in, but he wasn't standing there anymore. Confused, she excused herself, but asked one more question before she left.

"What's yar name? Ah don't think ah've asked ya that. My name's Rogue." 

"Bella, Bella Donna Boudreaux."

~~~~~~~~

Remy glided across the floor, smiling at the couple hundreds in his coat pocket. The others playing were fairly young and had no experience in the game. So it was easy money. 

Looking around the room he figured it would tae him another half an hour just to find her. So he used another method. Over the years he had become adept at using his empath abilities to track someone down. It was hard and sometimes misleading, but he wanted to reach Rogue quickly and make sure she was all right._ /Your getting soft LeBeau./_ Brushing past people and declining offers to dance he made his way to the tables. Being taller than most of the people in the club he was able to spot her unique hair some yards away. He also noticed a blonde sitting next to her. 

_/So the Rogue can make friends./_ Walking over to the group he paused when he saw the side profile of the girl Rogue was sitting next to. _/Bella?/_ Remy paled and moved back into the shadows hoping that she wouldn't see him. Both of them were talking and laughing about things, making him very nervous. _/My girlfriend is talking to my wife. This isn't good./_ So far they seemed happy so they hadn't mentioned his name yet at least. 

_/Today was going so good. Maybe this all bad karma It's just bad timing! Now I need to get Rogue away before she finds out./_ The perfect opportunity came up when she stood up probably looking for him. Stepping away from the wall she noticed him and motioned for him to come over. Shaking his head he waved for her to come over to him. Rogue's eyes narrowed and she sat back down and started talking to the girl again.

_/Okay that wasn't so smart./_ He was about to try again, but Bella was turning around. Diving off to the side he hid behind some people and moved towards the other end of the room, thinking it was safer to stay away for now. He started pacing trying to come up with a way to get Rogue to leave without being suspicious that something is going on. _/I really don't want to lose Rogue. Well then you should have told her. Tell her what? Guess what Rogue? I'm married!/ _Running a hand through his hair and nearly jumped three feet in the air when he heard someone call his name. 

"Remy?" He spun around and came face to face with Bella.  
"Bella? What are yo' doin' here?" Keeping his face normal he acted like he hadn't seen her already.

"Lookin' for yo'. I know yo' didn't want to marry me, but can yo' come home at least. Yo'r family needs yo', and I think I can git my dad to agree to your safe return." Her eyes were full of love and he felt like the lowest scumbag in the world. And he wondered why he couldn't love her back. 

"Do yo' really think he will? I can't go back. I'm sorry Bella, but yo' should move on." Remy's eyes scanned the crowd making sure Rogue wasn't in earshot to hear all this.

"What are yo' lookin' for? Were yo' here with someone else?" Her voice started to rise and Remy tried to pull her off to the side. "So it is true."

"Bella. Wait!" She took off into the crowd, and he didn't know if he should follow. Leaning against the wall he ran his hand through his hair and again nearly jumped into the air again. This time it was because of two arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"It's just me Remy. What's got ya so edgy?" She moved in front of him and leaned her head against his chest. Relaxing in her hold he mumbled nothing and kissed the top of her head. He wouldn't have to be told how lucky he was that Rogue didn't hear the conversation. 

"It's nearly two. How about you and me get one drink before we go home?" Rogue's suggestion was met with a nod. Holding her at his side they went into the crowd to the bar at the center of the room. Through the whole time he kept an eye out for Bella. She was a very spiteful woman and he didn't want her to know that Rogue was his girlfriend. _/Your going to make this worse. No I'm not./_

"The lady over in the corner ordered this drink for you." A waitress held a bubbly cup in front of Remy and he took it. Looking over at the corner he saw a leggy dark haired girl sipping a drink similar to the one he was given. The girl looked up and smiled at him and he was about to smile back when her drink ended up spilling on her clothes. Some of her friends nearby helped her to the bathroom dabbing napkins at the stain. 

"Dat was strange. De cup just tilted when it was still in her hand..." As the words came out of his mouth an explanation formed in his head and he looked to his side where Rogue was smiling.

"Accidents happen right?" Taking the drink from his hand, she sipped it. "Tastes good." 

She lifted it to his lips and he took a sip. It was very good. Trying to take the glass from her hand she pulled it away claiming it as her drink, and that he should buy his own.

"De girl gave de drink to me."

"Are ya sayin that ya like the girl?" Thinking it wasn't wise to pursue the conversation they continued towards the bar, but his eyesight started to double and then the brightness of the room began to dim. There was some noise from his right side about some woman trying to push her way through the crowd. The words barely registered in his mind, which seemed a lot emptier for some reason. Blinking a couple times he looked down at Rogue admiring her body. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist brushing her left breast as it settled above her hip. 

"Ah don't feel so good Remy." Rogue licked her lips, and Remy watched the motion wondering how it would feel like to have her tongue in his mouth. Unconsciously he licked his own lips in response and she followed the movement with her eyes. _/Something's wrong./_ Trying to clear his head he tried to move away from her, but she followed his movement and pressed herself up against him. 

"Rogue..." Feeling his mind fog over he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~

__

~

~

~  
~

~  
~  
~

~  
Author's Note: Okay a little cliffie for my readers. I have to keep you interested right? And now the big news.....THEY ARE A COUPLE!!!! Yes, finally they are together, but will it last? Nobody knows! Well except for me. 

So if there is anything you want to say, like what you want to see happen and such just review and tell me. Okay and now the people who did review:

PomegranateQueen: Thanks for reviewing.

Star-of-Chaos: Thanks for the review.

DemonRogue13: You liked this one too?

ishandahalf: She just can't hate the Cajun.

rage-girl-05: Yeah, maybe it will go on one of those TV shows.

TigerStorm: Expected this or no?

Goldyloks: Not so much flirting, but now that their boyfriend and girlfriend...

chinxy: There are some things we just aren't meant to know.

JexyBaby: It's okay, at least you reviewed and it's long! So I'm happy. They are going back to school. I want to keep on going with the whole Devlin thing. And about the guild thing. It isn't going to take long. I don't think I'll go into great detail about the guild. Probably some appereances and mentions about his past that's it. Also it didn't appear that he was working with the guild during Lost But Not Forgotten. But since I'm the author I could just add it in to screw with people.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A cold breeze hit his back making him shiver. Pulling the covers around him he moved closer to the warmth beneath and curled himself around flesh. Feeling safe he let himself fall back asleep content with the situation. It was only when he heard the indignant cry and the force of a pillow on his face that he fully awoke.

"What the hell do ya think yar doin?!" Rogue's screech just made him groan and bury his head further into the pillow underneath him. Not really caring what the problem was he pulled her close and hoped she would calm down before everyone ran into the room and try to pummel him again. There was silence and he enjoyed the soft skin touching him.

"Remy..." The fear in her voice made him instantly snap his eyes open and search the room expecting to find whatever frightened her. Finding nothing he looked down at the naked body he was holding and realized that it was Rogue.

"I can touch yo'..." She nodded her head to his words and placed an ungloved palm on his face. Remy, taking advantage of the amazing opportunity, kissed Rogue on the lips. Both of them kissed until they were breathless. "Am I dreamin'?"

He moved in for another kiss but was stopped by a sharp pain on his arm.

"Ouch! Yo' pinched me!" Wanting revenge, Remy pinched her back making her yelp in pain.

"Well ah wanted ta make sure it wasn't a dream." Getting angry she pinched him again.

"Then yo' pinch yo'rself not de other person!" Remy rubs the now darkening spot on his skin.

__

"Sorry..." She kissed his bruise. "Does it feel better now?"

"Oui." He leaned over and kissed her bruise. "How about yo'?"

"It feels veerrry good." They should have been talking about how it happened. What caused her sudden ability to touch and their state of undress. But they were too busy enjoying the situation to care. So it was only fair that something comes along to remind them.

"Remy! You have a danger room session at 8 get your ass out of bed before Kurt ports you into a cold shower again." Roberto's warning was heard clearly by the two and Remy had enough sense to reply before he walked in.

"I'm up!" Only after they heard retreating footsteps did they let out the breath that they didn't even know they were even holding. "I think we should talk, mon chere."

"Right. So can ya let go?" Rogue tried to move back but the secure arm around her waist kept her trapped by his side.

"But I just got comfortable." Turning her body around she rolled herself on top of him and placed the thin sheets between their bodies. "Why did yo' have to go and do dat?"

"We need ta TALK not..." There was a moments pause so he could fill in the sentence in his head.

"Play? But I really want to play." His arms, which were previously in her line of sight, dove beneath the blankets trying to find an open path to her skin.

"Remy! We need ta figure out what happened. Is this permanent or..."

"It's temporary. De drink had a mutant subduer in it. My powers are just startin to come back and I just took a sip of de drink." Remy let her absorb the information that he just said before he continued. "I think de drink was meant for me, but yo' ended up drinkin most of it. So it might be another day or two until yo'r powers return."

"Why would someone want ta subdue yar powers? Was someone trying to hurt ya?" Normally he would have been happy that the first thing she thought of was his safety, but at that moment he wished she hadn't ask.

"It might have been dat girl or someone might have just slipped it in when it was bein delivered. I have some enemies so dere is no way to be sure." _/We just started the relationship and I'm already lying. You could always tell her the truth. Keeping this a secret is going to bite you in the butt later. I'll tell her...eventually./_

"Do ya think we should tell the Professor when he comes back?" _/She's really worried for me. Feels strange doesn't it?/_

"No I'll take care of it. So how about we take advantage of dis opportunity." Lowering his face he leaned in to kiss her, only to have her pull back.

"Are ya sure? What if yar wrong and ah end up absorbin ya?"

"It would be slow and yo'll only git what I'm thinkin about at de moment and dat's it." Not wanting to answer anymore questions he kissed and let his hands follow the path they were on before. Finally when his right hand found an opening a cell phone rang bringing them out of their little passionate haze. Now fully annoyed he was about to yell at the poor fool who called him right then. Except someone else had already picked up the phone.

"Hello. Remy's girlfriend speakin." The words brought a smile to his face until he realized that she could be saying that to anyone on the other end. But when she said Henri's name he relaxed for a few minutes closing his eyes.

__

"He wet the bed when he was how old?" _/Mon Dieu!/ _Remy's eyes snapped open and his arm reached out to snatch the phone from Rogue. "And he's afraid of rolled up newspapers."

"Rogue give me de phone." Remy tried unsuccessfully to grab the phone from her hand and tried a second time only to fail miserably. More failed attempts lead them to be tangled in the sheets. All the moving placed him behind Rogue facing her rounded bottom. Thinking that there was no other way, and happy that here was no other, he carefully smacked her bum.

"What!" Dropping the phone Remy dove for it catching it and then threatening death to his brother, before he shut it off. Expecting to feel the full force of her wrath he was surprised to find her staring at him with a stunned look on her face. Never one to miss a chance to get a blush out of her he leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Yo' play nice petite and maybe I do dat again." If it was even possible her eyes widened further and a small blush appeared onto her cheeks. Of course it never lasts and she instantly turned angry. Pushing her down on the bed he started kissing her hoping that would calm her down. His choice of action worked and they were all into the kissing again, only to be interrupted by another knock to the door.

"Gambit! Git up already!" Scott's voice rang down the hallway spoiling their mood for the third time.

"I be ready when I want to!" He was beyond frustrated right now. There wasn't much chance of her learning to control her powers anytime soon, and he wanted to take full advantage of the situation.

"Do whatever you want but if you're late you have to do the training session on your own." The warning barely registered in Remy's mind as his attention went back to the woman underneath him.

"Ah am enjoying this and all but..." Remy interrupted her.

"Yo'r not used to dis," Feeling like ramming his head against the wall he realized that he most be going too fast for her. _/Just slow down. A nibble here. Love bite there and she'll get used to it./ _As he was getting ready to test out his theory he found his girlfriend's attention was elsewhere. "What is it?"

"Ah was trying ta find where our clothes are. Ah was goin ta ask ya, but ya cut me off." Pushing him out of the way she got up securely wrapping the sheet around her body.

"Yo' don't have to leave..."

"Remy! Ah'm just sayin that if our clothes aren't here than where are they?" _/So she wants to stay... wait if they ain't here then where did we take them off?/_ Then the reason for Rogue's worry hit him. _/If we left it out there then anybody could find it. Then Rogue's brother or Scott or Bobby and hell maybe even the girls would maim me if they think I took advantage of her./_

"How about we continue dis after we found de clothes?" Rouge had been searching the corners of the rooms and turned around to listen to him. She swiftly grabbed a pillow and tossed it to him. A small smirk crept onto his face as he realized why the sheet-wearing Rogue wanted to give him the pillow. "Don't like what yo' see?"

"How about ya put on some clothes while ah sneak ta my room ta change. We'll meet up at the stairs and start lookin for our clothes." After saying that in accelerated rate she grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. She then slipped out of the room leaving an amused Cajun behind.

########

Rogue paced by the stairs wearing sweatpants and a tee. It wasn't until later that she realized that she picked clothes that she could easily get out of. _/If anyone finds those clothes. Well Remy's the one that is going to be attacked and brutally murdered, but all those lectures I'm going to get./ _The pacing stopped as she felt a hand creep up her shirt.

"Remy!" She pried his hands off her body earning a slight groan from him. "What if someone sees us?"

"Dat's what make's it fun." When pulling her back proved unsuccessful he showed her what he found in the hallway. Dangling two articles of clothing from his forefinger and thumb she tried to grab them from his hand. "If yo' give me a kiss den you get dese little things. Or I could just keep on wavin dem around."

Checking that no one was around she leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips. As she was retracting he placed a hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a much longer kiss.

"Satisfied?" Rogue dropped her undergarments into a bag and went down the stairs followed closely by Gambit. As they reached the bottom he kissed her one more time.

"For now." Splitting up they searched the downstairs for their missing clothes, and found no sign of them. They met up in the garage and found the bike in its usual location, but still no clothes. They split up again to search the grounds. Sometime later Remy came running saying that he found the clothes.

"Well why didn't ya bring them here." He didn't answer, but instead showed her where the clothes were. "They are in the pool! But how did they..."

"Maybe we went for a swim?" Now she understood the look on his face. "A little disappointed that I don't remember it. But we could do a little repeat performance tonight..."

She actually liked the idea, but wasn't going to voice it. _/You are his girlfriend. So you should be all up for that. Who are you? Your inner voice. I have an inner voice? Yeah all the psyches block me out, before. Oh so how do we get the clothes out? Well.../_

"Rogue what are yo' doin?" Rogue stooped down and pulled off his shoes and then his shirt. Smiling she kissed him before pushing him into the water.

"Remember ta get all the clothes." She called over her shoulder as she walked away. It was wrong, she knew it, but he was probably the one who talked her into doing it, so he should get it out. _/I do feel sorry, though. I'll just have to make it up to him later./_

########

Remy staggered to the bathroom. After enjoying the cold swim he was met at the door by Scott who informed him that he missed the session, and would have to repeat it on his own. Thinking that it wouldn't be so bad he was instantly proven wrong by the robots, spinning blades, and other weapons designed for a group session.

Barely making it out of there alive, Cyclops apologized babbling about how he went too far, and what he did wasn't right. Remy just nodded and said he forgave him just to get out of there.

Halfway down the hallway he saw Rogue leaning against his door, still wearing the same thing from the morning. Part of him was a little mad from the early swim he got so he walked as straight as he could right past her.

Before he could reach the bathroom door Rogue caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes her mouth came up to his ear.

"Ah'm sorry bout earlier. Meet me in yar room later. Ah have a little surprise for ya." With a quick peck on the lips she left him standing there with a towel now draped over his shoulder. Taking the hint he quickly took a shower, at least as quickly as he could with all the bruises that he had. Wrapping the towel around his waist he exited the place and made his way to his room.

Opening the door he found his it vacant of any other life. Feeling let down he collapsed onto the bed his back facing the ceiling. Only a second later the door was opened and he heard the light footsteps of a girl, which was undoubtedly Rogue.

"Sorry ah'm late. Ah needed ta get some things." Now that he was laying down he really didn't want to get up, and he cursed the training session. "Stay like that."

Following her commands he didn't move, but instead listened to what was going on in the room. Next to the dresser, which was the other side of where Remy was looking, he could hear a couple bottles being deposited on the surface. Then the bed sagged as another body got on it.

"What are yo'....doin'?" In the middle of his sentence a warm wet hand pressed at his neck at certain points. _/She's giving me a massage./_ The tension from his neck disappeared and then from his shoulders all the way to his lower back. It was bliss. "Where did yo' learn to do dis, petite?"

"It was one of the classes at my school. We had ta learn stress-relievin techniques and it was either massage or meditation for an hour." As his body became more relaxed he began to fall asleep. "And ah really didn't want ta sit there for an hour breathin in and then breathin out."

"Hummm." It was nearly impossible for him to keep awake now. A couple thoughts came to his mind as he began to fall asleep. How the hell did she get so good at this, and that this is the first time today that SHE touched HIM.

########

Rogue sat in the chair reading one of her books and occasionally glancing at the Cajun sleeping in front of her. She had heard from Jubilee, who was watching with a group of girls how the session went, that Remy was really getting hurt out there.

Jean actually made Scott go and apologize for making Remy go through that. Then she figured out the perfect way to make him feel better and make up for pushing him into the pool.

Everything went perfectly well and they still had another two hours before dinner to do whatever they wanted. That was if Remy ever wakes up. As if hearing her thoughts, Remy finally moved onto his back and opened his eyes in Rogue's direction.

At first he seemed confused but then the smirk was back in place and he called her over to the bed. Setting the book on the dresser she slipped into bed with him and wrapped herself around his body. The bruises that he had before, faded somewhat and left behind a couple of scars that didn't look new. She left it alone though. He was happy and she didn't want to spoil the moment by asking what happened to him.

Kissing him tentivly she waited for his response. He was very beat up when he came in so he might just want to rest, but this was Remy she was thinking about. So as soon as she moved away he pulled her back into another kiss. Moving their bodies under the blanket his skilled hands moved everywhere.

And with a little surprise her hands followed a similar pattern on him. He clearly was finding her top annoying but she kept it on. She just wasn't ready for that yet. So taking the hint he eased up on the exploration and continued with the kissing. When it started to heat up again a piercing ringing sound resounded in the room.

"Damn it." Remy reached for his cell phone holding Rogue back, as she tried to make a grab for it. She smiled when he handed her the phone. So she knew it was either a telemarketer or a wrong number call. But she still wanted to say those words again.

"Hello Remy's girlfriend speakin." The person at the other end was silent for awhile before a familiar voice came on.

"_Rogue?_" A face was triggered in her mind, but she had to be sure.

"Yes? who is this?" Before the next words came out she knew who it was. There was no mistaking it.

"_Bella Donna. Could yo' hand de phone over to my husband?_" There was hint of anger in her voice, but Rogue couldn't believe what she heard. Looking down at Remy she saw him attentively looking at her. Like he knew something was wrong, but still she couldn't believe it. So instead of thinking about it, she did what she was asked.

"It's yar wife." In a second his face showed a multitude of emotions: surprise, fear...guilt. _/It's true./_ Her mind couldn't even begin to process what happened. All she knew was that she was angry and she wanted to hurt him. She could punch him, beat him to death, but she chose a different method. With a quick movement she slapped him, hard, across the cheek. There was just something final about doing that.

Moving from the bed she could hear him tell his wife that he would call her back. It felt like a stab through the chest.

"Chere, wait! I can explain!" The words were comical. She could remember all the movies where the guy says that. Sometimes it's true, there is a reason behind all of it, and other times there isn't anything. They just want you to stay so they could sweet-talk you with more lies. Getting up from the bed his hand clasped itself around her wrist.

"Don't touch mah!" Snapping her hand way she looked back at the hurt expression on his face without any feeling. "Why don't ya go talk ta yar wife."

The sharp words were the last thing she said to him as she ran out of the room back to her own. Her feet stomped on the floor as she kept on going passing through the hallways. All she could think of was getting as far away from him as possible. She finally made it to her room. Sliding into her bed she curled into a ball, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to make the pain go away.

Laying there, yesterday replayed itself in her mind. _/Bella is in love with Remy, who never told me that he had a wife, and was dating me. There really are no good men left in the world./ _The thought made her laugh as tiny droplets of tears fell from her eyes. _/What did I expect? He is a thief. He stole my heart./_ The laughter kept on coming.

_/I should have known better. He was too good to me. He couldn't like me. Afterwards he would have told me it was over./_ The laughter died away leaving the tears now streaming down her face. _/He used me. I was a challenge./_

The pillow soaked up her tears as they poured down her face. 

/Who would want the untouchable, anyways?/

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: At least I gave you a chapter full of them being together ! And THEN I messed up their lives! So nobody's mad, right?

Reviews:

PomegranateQueen: Well he did royally mess up this time. But they have to make up eventually. After a whole lot of angst and drama first.

Aro: Yeah, they really do have problems, but it makes them a better couple to write about.

Star-of-Chaos: So you wouldn't mind that every chapter from now on leaves you hanging? I'll just have to test that out.

Caliente: They were together for the major part of this chapter, and then it got screwed up. So you got a little more Romy moments.

lonewolf: Well it was a girl, Bella. Which girl were you thinking about?

TigerStorm: It was not evil! Just misguided. And about the drink you know Rogue wouldn't use Jean's power to tip the girl's drink onto her clothes out of jealously right?

chinxy: Rogue didn't find out from the kiss at least. And you just have to add Bella in there to screw with them.

enchantedlight: Thanks for reading my stories. These type of reviews always cheer me up.

ishandahalf: Their whole relationship was full of bad timings. So nothing's new.

DemonRogue13: Thank you! I try.

Misa1124: Their relationship is just full of problems but it keeps it interesting at least.

JexyBaby: I think the beginning part I answered in the story, but for the rest... I always thought they would get along too. Hey they have good taste in men, too. But all girls like Remy so they share that similarity with a whole lot of people. And about her own comment sadly she did take her own advice. Then Remy's way of thinking and acting. He wants some so he acts nice to gets some. (I think that made sense.) And the short review would be easier to handle but less enjoyable. So your call I would try to answer everything you ask (Unless it's secret) So keep it coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_/It doesn't matter anymore./_ Remy sat in the same chair and watched the two do their work again. Just like last time. _/No not like last time./_ Because last time, Scott was the one to ask for help, now it's Rogue.

She never looked up at him even though he sat across from her on the other side of the room. In the hallways she ignored his presence. And in the few moments they were alone and he approached her, she walked away.

_/What could I say anyways? Maybe I could have gotten her to understand why I hadn't told her. But would she ever trust me again? I don't think so./ _Falling further down the chair he watched as Scott made her laugh, and how she acted like nothing was wrong.

But he could feel it. The sadness and the betrayal. All the rooms between them last night didn't stop the emotions from coming through. It kept him up all night, but she wouldn't know. _/It's not like she would care if she did./_

He could have left last night. Went to some bar and drink away his problems like he always done, but he stayed. He wanted to stay, to suffer for what he did. Before he ever came here he read what Magneto and Mystique had on her. He read how it was hard for her to make friends, being lonely, and even the one time that she... _/She wouldn't try that again because of what I did. Are you thinking that because it's true or you don't want to be responsible for being the one who drove her to the edge?/ _He ran his hand through his hair, being reminded again about her.

_/Her life is full of crap just as much as mine is. You deserved some of things that happened to you. But what about her? She didn't deserve any of it./ _His thoughts pulled him further down and he remembered what Mystique said about never hurting her._ /You screwed up Lebeau, you screwed up big time./_

########

The school bell rang yet again, but she stayed with the same pace. She didn't care anymore. Kitty had bugged her all day about why she wasn't hanging around Remy. Actually everyone in manor asked her. It became such a regular occurrence for them to see Remy and Rogue together that they were shocked when she brushed right past him without saying a word.

Even the boys wondered what happened and automatically assumed that Remy had done something. She stopped them before they could start anything. All she wanted to do was forget about him, but he was a resident of the school so that wasn't going to happen.

Last night she thought over everything and decided that she wasn't going to be sad. Of course saying and doing are two very different things, but at least she's trying. Then she thought she would give him a chance to explain. That also didn't happen, but when she's ready she'll try, maybe. After all she did have to work with him on missions and other things. The plan sounded solid in her mind but the pain she felt when seeing him or thinking about him wasn't making it easy on her. 

The slow pace still got her on time to class. Most of the students could tell when she was in a bad mood and leave her alone. Even Duncan laid off the name-calling and insults, which was a major surprise to her. When she reached the back of the room she spotted Devlin looking at her and giving her a somewhat awkward smile.

For the first time that day she gave a real smile back.

########

_/It feels so good being near her again./_ Devlin was sitting next to Rogue on the grass talking about everything their minds come up with. They talked about school, rock bands, the recent award ceremony, and now their past relationships with people.

"Ah thought he liked me, but why would he keep it a secret that he had a wife." Some comforting words, got her to spill everything that happened yesterday. And she was doing a very good job of making Remy look like the worst person in the whole world. "Ah even met his wife. She was pretty and she loved him."

"Maybe he didn't love her?" _/I can't convince her take me back like this. But how else am I going to get her to talk to Remy? I mean me. But not when I'm Devlin./_ "Or he was forced to marry her."

"He wouldn't have gone along with it. And why are ya defendin him?" Her anger towards Remy was redirected towards the guy sitting next to her. "Is it because he's a guy?"

"No! I was just trying to suggest some scenarios about why he doesn't want to stay with her." The words weren't enough and he could see in her eyes how she was reexamining him, placing him in the same category as her ex-boyfriend. _/Which is me./_ "But I guess your right. I just don't want to believe guys could be like that."

"So ya wouldn't treat yar girlfriend like that?" There was a bite to her words like she didn't believe him.

"If I was married to someone who loved me. I wouldn't give her up. And same goes for any girl I date." _/I just sold myself out. That's nice. Wait she's leaning in./_

"Really?" Her eyes were wary, and he found himself missing the trusting gaze she used to give him. "If ah went out with ya, are ya goin ta treat me like a lady or use mah than leave mah?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" _/She just broke up with me! How could she be asking me on a date? Isn't there suppose to be a month waiting period before she could date anyone else?/_

"Not a date. But ah do want ta spend more time with ya, and less time at home." Her voice wavered at the end, making him wrap his arm around her comforting her with his presence. _/At least I could spend some time with her. But she is probably going to be talking about how much she doesn't like me./ _He was willing to go through it though, so he could be with her. _/I've got it bad.../_

########

It was around six when he walked her to the end of the forest. When she was about to leave he had the strongest urge to kiss her hand or her lips. The thought that she was still touchable drove him insane. All the time they could have been together. She could have felt real long lasting touch, but was denied that, because of a mistake he made that finally caught up with him.

Making sure no one was around he turned off the inducer on his wrist and the bike, returning it to its original color. Climbing on he was about to speed off when he saw smoke coming from the direction that Rogue went.

Jumping off his bike he ran in-between the tress and jumped in time to dodge a fireball being thrown in his direction.

"See ain't this fun Sheila?" As Remy reached the clearing he spotted John juggling a couple fireballs with his hands. _/Trees, Pyro, not good./_

"Whatever you say." Wanda Maximoff stood a good distance away, obviously realizing the risk the pyromaniac was. Nearer to him were Rogue and Kurt.

"Doesn't that scorch yar hands?" Rogue came closer while Kurt went in the direction that Wanda was.

"Not at all! I have complete control." The Cajun snorted remembering all the times that little sparks fell from the flames he held setting everything around him on fire. Conveniently never in his own room. "I can do this in my sleep. Want to come over and watch?"

The cold glare was the only reply Pyro got, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead his attention was towards the two across from him. The two looked like they were having a friendly conversation then Wanda said something that made Kurt hug her.

The place suddenly felt a lot warmer when Pyro created a huge fireball, and threw it towards the two. It sailed right past Remy and only his quick reflexes was able to save him from being scorched. As it sailed closer to the two it separated into smaller pieces, and the pieces took on the shapes of hearts. Slowly they surrounded Wanda making her smile.

Now Remy had heard some things about the ScarletWitch, one being that she was cruel, dark, and would kill you before she would ever let you touch her. Now she's been hugged, and has both smiled and laughed. Something wasn't right. Before he could figure it out, Kurt ported with Wanda next to the other two.

A feeling of jealousy and anger swirled around him. Concentrating he found the two sources of the emotions and was surprised that it was coming from Kurt and John, and it was all because of Wanda. _/I thought Kurt liked the human girl./_ Rogue was catching on to the situation even though the other woman wasn't.

"Kurt offered to port us to the Brotherhood's house." Wanda explained to John, who was staring at the tail circling her waist.

"I thought we were going to walk back together." Walking over he wrapped his arm around her waist, pinching the tail in the process. Kurt winced, but didn't let go of her.

"She doesn't vant to valk." Kurt's smile consisted of him just baring his fangs. When Wanda looked at him then it turned into a normal one. "Isn't that right?"

"My feet are really sore. How about I show you around later?" Rogue came up by Kurt and held his hand, while Pyro let go of Wanda.

"Sure..." They were gone before the poor guy could finish his sentence.

"Dat's rough mon ami." Remy decided it was time to make himself known. In all the time the two spent together, he couldn't remember a time that the other guy wasn't smiling. But now he stood there like a lost puppy who was kicked out of his home.

"Yeah..." Pulling out a lighter he set a tree on fire, but only a small smile touched his lips. "So how's it like being an X-Geek?"

"It's nice. Good food, warm bed. Not bad." They both just stood there and stared at the flames. "What yo' doin' here."

"Living at the brotherhood house now." The flames spread consuming another tree next to it. "Wanda she's nice right?"

"Pretty little thin' if she isn't glarin' at yo'." A branch fell to the ground igniting the grass. "Yo' got a thing for her?"

"Sort of, I thought I had her, but that blue furred boy showed up and I don't know." The flames grew, reaching a height of 20 feet. "Do you think I have a shot at her?"

"She be Magneto's kid, so yo've got to be careful." A couple bushes catch on fire creating a bigger flame then before. "Don't want to get ole buckethead angry."

"I know. So how's it going with you an the Sheila." Sirens from a fire truck could be heard approaching the area. "You know the untouchable one?"

"Not so good." Taking a leisurely stroll they left their fire filled surroundings. "Want to get drunk?"

"Sure." Orange-suited people appear carrying a huge hose. Just as they are about to spray it the fire dissipates leaving smoke and black dust. Scratching their heads the firemen shrug and leave the area.

########

"What's, like, going on between you and Remy?" Rogue stabbed her food at the mention of his name, giving Kitty a clue as to what the situation is. "Did he do something?"

"Yeah he did somethin." The half-yell was followed by curses that would make Wolverine proud. They were currently in Rogue's room where Kitty brought her food when she didn't show up. Scott wanted her to bring it instead of the Cajun but it didn't look like he was going to anyways.

"So are you going to tell me or just grumble?" This wasn't the first time that Kitty hears her friend curse, and she doubt it would be the last.

"He, well... It ain't important." The sorrow filled words showed how serious the situation really was. Kitty couldn't even remember a time that her friend talked like that.

"It's important if you end up talking like that. Now dish. What happened?" The calming words got Rogue to tell her the gist of what happened at the club and the day after. She then finished off most of her food and placed it on the dresser.

"So ah called it off." Rogue curled up into a ball clutching a pink bunny to her chest. In any other situation it would have been comical seeing a gothic girl touching anything pink, but the broken look on her face just made her seem like a lost child holding onto something that comforts her.

"That's harsh, but you did the right thing." Coming up next to her, Kitty pulled the other girl into a hug hoping that would make her feel better. "You should talk to him, though. Maybe find out everything."

"Ah should, Devlin said the same thing, but ah'm not sure."

"Who's Devlin?"

"The new guy at school. Me and him have been hanging out, and ah told him about Remy, and he said that there might be something more ta it." Rogue went on to talk about Devlin and the conversations they had. Kitty then remembered the person and how he seemed to be pro-mutant, and not being jumped for being that way.

"Soooo do you like Devlin?" Kitty gave a broad smile.  
"Depends. What do ya mean?"

"Do you like him as much as you liked Remy?"

"No...not yet." The look in Kitty's eyes made her add the last part on.

"Good! You're catching on. What I can tell is, that he likes you, you like him. And what you had with Remy wasn't so serious anyways. You only knew each other a week. So Devlin's the perfect guy to move onto."

"Ah know. He's nice and all. But ah don't want ta make him rebound guy."

"He's not rebound guy. Seesh Rogue, Remy was your boyfriend for a day, even less than that. You should move, but you know, take it slow. You might even like him more than Remy!"

"Ya sure bout this?"

"Positive. Test him out, see if he's really good guy then date him. Trust me nothing will go wrong."

"Fine, but what if he turns out ta be just like Remy?"

"Trust me, Devlin is nothing like Remy."

########

All the teachers had arrived back a little after the students returned from school. Happy that the house wasn't totaled they went their separate ways to go unpack. But one of the teachers went a different way and paced in the hallway, unsure of what actions to take. There were so many questions he wished to ask, some of which he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer to. Sighing he knew what course he must take and approached the door. With his fist raised he lightly rapped on the door.

"Come in Hank." After all the months he stayed here he still wasn't used to it. Sometimes he wondered just how much the Professor read their minds. It wasn't like he was hiding anything, but it was still unnerving.

"Professor I was wondering if your friend on Muir Island has come up with something new on Rogue." _/I said it. It's out./_

"Nothing new. It seemed the machine just advanced her mutation allowing her to tap into the powers that she absorbed." The wheelchair moved from behind the desk to the fireplace taking up a more comfortable position. "She also said that your theory may prove to be correct, but it will take time before they can run some tests. Now are you going to explain what your theory was? "

Beast leaped into the air and landed on the desk a huge smile on his face. Hearing that put him in a better mood.

"There's no way to be certain right now, but given time and a little hard work she may be able to advance the powers that she absorbed." Jumping off the desk he landed near the fireplace, avoiding the flames that could easily set his hair on fire. "Other examples of people increasing their powers is Kitty being able to stay in a phased out state for longer periods of time and Jean lifting heavier objects with her mind. It's only a thought I had, but maybe Rogue could do the same thing."

"That would be a great accomplishment if she could." The Professor's hands came together forming a steeple. "Would she be able to surpass the abilities of the person she absorbed?"

"I highly doubt it, but she will get really close." Hank began to formulate more theories and ways to test them out. He was about rush out of the room when he remembered before he remembered another question that's been plaguing him and the other staff members of the school. "There is something else that I want to ask. Does Gambit also know of Rouge's new abilities?"

"Why would you ask that?" The Professor's smile faltered slightly and quickly diminished when Beast gave him a no-nonsense-I-want-the-truth look. "Yes, he has known for quite some time now."

"We, the rest of the teachers and I, know that they were together for at least part of the week that she went missing. And only I know that Gambit has complete knowledge about Rogue's enhanced powers." There was silence as the Professor thought over what he was told, and what he should say. Sighing he dropped his hands to his lap in a defeated gesture.

"You may ask as many questions you like, but some of them I may not answer. Either because I don't know myself or I feel it is best that not too many people know about. And before you say anything I do trust you, but you might end up giving the information away against your will." At first Beast was about to protest. In his mind he knew he wouldn't give out information about Rogue even under torture, but by thinking over what the Professor said he understood why the other man was so cautious.

"You don't want someone taking the information from my mind." A slight nod from the Professor calmed him down somewhat, and brought on a whole new set of questions he now had to ask. _/Which telepath? Why would it want information on Rogue? Why is Gambit involved?/_

"Why Gambit?" _/If it was secrecy reasons then wouldn't Jean had been a better candidate?/_

"There were many factors involved. His formidable mental blocks being one of them. Another being that Rogue would trust him more than say Jean." It wasn't news that the two didn't like each other very much.

"Wouldn't it have given them something to bond over?" Other then the usual quips about the other's lifestyles they weren't really that bad around each other.

"We couldn't risk it. Gambit was the only one at the time." The Professor paused. "That's all I can tell you about why he knows."

"Were they together after the sentinel incident up to the time she got the Blackbird back or was it less?"

"They were together from the start. He looked after her until she was brought back here." The other teachers had assumed it was only a partial amount of time they were together. _/So that would mean.../_

"What were the sleeping arrangements between the two." The curious expression on the Professor's face led him to explain. "Logan would want to know."

"That was one of the things that I wasn't able to discern from my talks with the two. They had to have slept at some point or another so I would assume that they had separate rooms or sleeping areas." _/Meaning he doesn't know, but doesn't want Logan overreacting and going straight to the source to find out./_ "Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing. How far has Moira gotten with the research on Rogue?"

"Not very far. As much as they could tell it would take the better part of a lifetime to fully understand Rogue's mutation." This wasn't new to him. Hank's original length of time was a full 100 years until he started working with Moira. But it was still going agonizingly slow.

"How about the part we are trying to correct." It had been their main priority from the beginning.

"It's isn't going so well either, another thirty years at best. She said it's a lost cause." The words brought the two men's thoughts down into a murky gray area full of doubt and regret for their young charge. Who over the months had earned their respect with her strong will and caring nature. The last being carefully hidden behind the dark clothing she wears.

"We can't give up. She came here asking for help." It was like that sentence was enough, that asking for help means you would get it. At least that was what Beast always thought.

"I know. That's why we won't stop. She is a part of this family." With a new sense of determination Mr. McCoy left the room heading straight for his lab to continue his work. _/There has to be a way. There just has to be./_

########

A very drunk Remy stumbled up the stairs, not caring if he woke someone up or not. But his thief training kicked in and even in his drunken state was able to make it up the steps without even the faintest sound.

His mind was a jumble of thoughts, making him rely on his instincts to get him to bed. The last thing he wanted was to get a stern talking to by one-eye. Pulling open the door he stumbled in. The light from the hallway showed a figure sleeping in a bed. _/Someone been sleeping in my bed./_ Snickering slightly at his own thoughts he came up on the sleeping form and had to focus his eyes to make out who it was.

_/Rogue. Course my first thought would be to go to her./ _Pulling his ungloved hand out he brushed her cheek. _/Sleeping Beauty. Now how did the story go?/_

"De beautiful fille was cursed by a dark fairy to die on someday, but instead she fell asleep for a long time, only to be awakened by a kiss." Leaning down he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Waiting for what seemed like eternity to him, he finally gave up on her opening her eyes. It was then that he remembered the part about a prince to be the one to wake her. "I guess being de prince of thieves doesn't cut it."

A look of rejection on his face, he left the room more conscious of his surroundings then when he went in. The whole scene took him out of his drunken stupor and brought him back to cold harsh reality., and the pain that comes with it.

With one last look in the room he closed the door, admitting to himself that maybe it wasn't meant to be.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

IMPORTANT NOTE: This author's note is for the original chapters I made.

Author's Note: For those of you who didn't notice in the last chapter: ROGUE WAS USING HER POWERS! I was surprised not that many people caught it. So I have the explanation and if anyone thinks it's confusing then just say, and I'll try to explain it better in the next author note's.

And the whole updating thing. It's started on Wednesday, then went Thursday, then Friday, and now I update on Saturday. So I'm guessing by the pattern that my next one will be coming out next Sunday if anyone is wondering.

I think that's it so onto the reviews:

Star-of-Chaos: I think you were one of the only people who caught onto the teleporting thing. Good Job! I hope this chapter helps explain why, I don't think it's confusing, but I came up with it so it's sorta know it all already.

enchantedlight: Bella always did have bad timing. But at least the truth is out.

chinxy: She does get annoying with the whole jealousy thing. But she is a good person at heart. Just doesn't know when to let go. It is Remy that's she letting go of so I sympathize.

TigerStorm: I guess he did. No one can just do it the simple way, can they?

Caliente: The good times will return for a minute and forty-three seconds. It would make it longer. And it doesn't matter how long the review is as long as you review.

ishandahalf: The good times rarely last. And I have to go into a little drama. Can't make it too easy on them.

Lady Farevay: At least you review, so it's all good. And I update every week and maybe a day more. Also no matter how much I want to have an all out brawl between the two it has to be when Remy and Rogue get back together. Otherwise Rogue and Bella would team up to whoop Remy's ass.

DemonRogue13: He thought it was a wrong number, so he handed her the phone to make her happy and have her say "Remy's Girlfriend."

Rogue4787: I would guess the bella/remy fans, but in a romy stories, yes she only serves the purpose of wrecking the good times. Poor Bella, she's never going to get Remy if the Romy fans have any say in it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_One week later..._

"Do you know why I called you in here today, Mr. Lebeau?" The Professor sat behind the desk his hands in the usual steeple position as he talked to the oldest student in his school. Remy shook his head, as he stared at the floor like a chastised child.

"I gave you the inducer so you could pose as one of the regular students to gather information, and try to show both sides of mutant society." Remy nodded his head showing that he's listening. "Then explain to me why your reports are lacking in information, and that you no longer associate yourself with the non-mutants of the school."

"I hang around with dem. Just durin' school. Sometimes." There was more to it. The professor could tell that much without prying into the young man's mind. But being patient like always, he let the conversation bring out the truth instead of asking it straight out.

"They are losing faith in you. I have heard in my last visit that you have been classified a mutant supporter, and not worth hearing out. Just a week ago they were listening to every word you said." Some anger entered his once completely controlled voice. "I trusted you to help us, and in return I would let you deal with Rogue in your own way."

"I know I just." Remy tried to explain, but no words came out.

"Why don't I tell you what I know and you fill in the rest." Without waiting for a reply the professor continued. "Sometime while we were gone, you did something to Rouge to push her away. She no longer wants to be around you, so you have decided to use Devlin as a way to get close to her again."

"Yes." Remy's face was unreadable, but reflected in the depth of those red eyes was worry and fear. The Professor waited for him to explain what he did, but he remained silent. Giving up on finding the whole truth the Prof. decided to just go on with what he needed to say.

"I can't let you continue. No matter how she acts, she is a fragile creature, who has been betrayed far to many times to begin with. So I suggest that you stay away from her." The threat was clearly heard and understood. Remy really didn't want to know what the Professor would do to him if he disobeyed. His mental blocks might be impressive, but it's no match against a mind as great as his. "And that includes the concert that you were going to take her to today."

"I can't just call it off! Let me just take her today den I'll stay away from her." The sadness behind Remy's plea got the Professor to concede to it, but there were still some doubts in the telepath's mind.

"Today is the last day. And you make sure that Rogue returns safe and sound." Remy nodded his head and left as soon as the Professor dismissed him.

########

_/This day can't get worse./_ After thinking that every movie and TV show he ever saw flashed in his mind, and he knew he just made the situation worse.

The shrill sound that came from his cell phone made him jump, and for an unexplainable reason he didn't want to answer it. /What am I thinking?/ Flipping the phone open he didn't even have time to say hello before the person on the other end gave him instructions.

"Gambit, come to the old warehouse at five." There was no mistaking the cold tone of voice belonging to the master of magnetism. Before Remy could reply the phone clicked off.

Cursing his luck he hopped on to his bike and rode off to the designated area. As soon as the place came into sight his bike was lifted from the ground and carried onto the roof. Letting go of the bike, it crashed onto the roof, but Remy was able to jump off at the last minute and land skillfully on his feet.

"I already told yo' dat Rogue ain't ready." He kept a cool face to hide the slight fear that he was feeling being around a person who could cause every metal object in the vicinity to crash into him.

"Yes, you have been saying that for the past week, yet you don't explain why? All we need is for her to have at least some control over her powers in order for the plan to work." The looming figure uprooted some of the pipes and used them to surround the Cajun.

"She ain't in a good mental state right now. If yo' want her to join willingly..."

"Whoever said she had to be willing? If need be I will force her to, by threat or I erasing her memories. She wouldn't be as efficient anymore, but all that power at my disposal would make up for it." The cruelty behind all of this wasn't lost on Remy. Magneto's dream was great, but what he was willing to do in order to see it come true...

"She absorbed Jean, the telepath. As long as she has dat power den yo' can't erase her mind, and I think yo' won't get very far by threat either." Being the voice of reason was new. Usually he was the one doing something stupid and someone else has to convince him out of it.

"Your points are valid." Pulling the metal back he let the Cajun pick up his bike before he continued to talk. "You will have until the end of the month to convince her to join. If you don't succeed."

_/Another threat?/ _Sighing he waited for Magneto to put him back on the ground but instead found himself alone on the roof with no easy way down.

Deciding the only way down was riding off. He aimed his bike near the edge and was able to get it at an angle down before it made the leap into the air. Crashing onto the ground he was beyond happy that his bike wasn't damaged.

_/Now I have all the time I need to get ready and have my date with Rogue. Your last date with Rogue. Can't you be nice? I'm having a bad day. Well it's about to get worse./_ While he was listening to his inner self a stray cat with a death wish jumped into the street.

Swerving the bike it the tires screeched as the whole bike tilted to the on his side getting closer and closer to the ground. In self-preservation he maneuvered his body away from the crashing side and jumped letting his precious bike slide across the ground shooting sparks from metal rubbing against tar.

"Damn it!" _/I'm going to strangle that cat./_

"Having problems Gambit?" The cool voice coming from the shape-changing cat barely registered in his mind. But his last thought kept on repeating itself.

"Non, nothings de matter. Yo' just destroyed my bike." The venom in his tone didn't faze her and she continued her little gait toward him.

"The bike doesn't concern me. All that matters is that my daughter remains in good hands." _/Let me guess another threat?/_ "If she isn't then they would never find you body."

_/Really original./ _Taking a step to his bike he tried to lift it by the handles but the left one broke off.

"Forget the damn bike! I have another job for you." _/Yippee./_ "I want you to find out everything you can about a boy named Devlin Tyler. He's been going out with my daughter for the past week and I want to know everything about him."

"It could take months." _/Or a day since I'm him, but she doesn't need to know that./_

"I want the information by the end of the month. I'll try to convince her not to go near the guy, but if that fails then I need some blackmail material to keep him away from her."

"How exactly are yo' going to convince Rogue? Last I heard, she didn't like yo'." _/Blackmail? A mutant terrorist going through all this trouble to discourage a 17-year-old normal boy from going near her daughter that doesn't even like her. That's pathetic./_ "And aren't yo' overdoin' it a bit with de blackmail?"

"It is none of your concern on how I will convince Rogue, and I don't want her to be around one of those "normal" people. He's just going to break her heart." _/Already did./ _"That's all."

"How am I goin' to get back to de mansion?" Mystique gave him an evil smirk before she transformed back into her cat form and ran off leaving him there. _/This is great./ _Lifting the bike onto its wheels he proceeded to roll it back to the mansion.

########

_/This is not a good day./ _After being left on the roof and then having his bike broken into pieces it started to rain when he was a mile away from reaching the mansion. And then when he reached the gate he found it locked and he only got static from the comm. unit. Then he parked his bike outside and jumped the wall spraining his ankle on the landing. So now limping, he was able to make three steps before he was pulled back crashing into the wall. The familiar sound of metal sliding out alerted him to who it was.

"I'm not in de mood, Wolvie." Trying to wobble away he was pushed back into the wall and he could have sworn that he heard the martyr crack.

"Well I am. I don't know what type of stunt you pulled with Rogue, but you are going to have couple body parts missing if you ever do it again. " Then Remy was carelessly flung into the mud, his back hitting the mess. Looking up he saw moon behind the feral man making him look like a wolf that just found his pray. "You got that gumbo?

"Loud and clear mon ami. I wasn't goin' near her anyways." Remy was swiftly hefted to his feet and pinned against the wall again.

"You're lying." Wolverine than took a sniff reminding Remy of his powerful nose and that he shouldn't have lied.

"I'm goin' to de same concert she is, but dat's it." Being dropped to the floor, he guessed that Logan believed him.

"And what were you going to do there?" The smell of whisky coming off Wolverine's breath made him decide not to push his luck.

"Listen to some music, meet some people." Remy kept it vague hoping that he would just believe him and then leave him alone.

"All right." Remy was given one more shove, before Logan left. _/He shouldn't be treating his students like that. And what are you going to do? Go talk to the Professor? He would probably encourage Wolvie to do it again./ Remy winced at the thought of coming back to that everyday._ Wobbling out of the forest area, he made it to the walkway in time to hear the creaking sound of the gate being opened.

########

Devlin leaned against the wall looking up into the star filled sky. He had to walk the four miles to get here since his bike was out of service and he was still early. Glancing at his watch again he considered just going inside or leaving. When he was about to make his choice a figure rounded the corner running past the entrance of the concert to where he was standing. As it passed a streetlamp he could make out the platinum streaks, and couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry...Idiot...brother...left mah." She placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Ah'm gonna kill him."

The last words were said in a rush and he couldn't help laughing at the situation.

"It's not funny! Ah had ta run all the way from the mansion ta get here. Do ya know how far that is?" Her hands were on her hips and she scowled at Devlin who burst into more laughter after hearing her question. "So are we goin in or not?"

He nodded his head and wrapped her arm around her waist leading her to the door. _/Maybe this day wasn't so bad./_ Feeling like he was being watched he looked behind his shoulder and saw a blonde woman standing beneath the same street light that Rogue passed by just a couple minutes ago. The one glance at the woman's face told him who it was. _/Bella.../_

_########_

"How about we go up front and dance?" Rogue just nodded her head and followed Devlin closely through the crowd. Stopping near the front she was able to spot an old friend swaying to the song.

"Risty!" The British-girl turned around and waved for Rogue to come over. They had met earlier in the day and Risty explained that she was forced to leave before, but now she's back.

"You go talk to her. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Before she could ask where he was going Devlin had moved into the crowd and she lost track of him.

"So was that Devlin? The guy you told me about?" Risty was now up next to Rogue hooking their arms together and leading her off to the side so they could talk.

"Yeah. Ah asked him ta come with mah."

"You asked? Made the first move. So twenty-first centaury. I'm guessing that you're no longer into a Mr. Scott Summers?" Rogue shook her head. "That's good. He wasn't good enough for you anyways."

As Risty continued to babble on Rogue half-listened to what she was saying and concentrated more on trying to find Devlin. It was weird how he became uneasy as soon as they entered the place.

"Looks like a fight is going to break out." Rogue caught onto those words and looked in the direction that she was pointing. Even from how far away they were standing she could see the familiar trench coat, and then it didn't take much to figure out who the blonde was.

"Ah can't believe it." The two of them were having an argument from what she could tell and as it started to escalate Remy pulled the girl out the exit door next to them.

Wondering what was going on she made her way through the group and out the door. She made it there in time to see them pass into a side building, probably where the performers kept all the unneeded equipment.

One glance behind her showed that Risty was following, and as soon as the other girl came into range she yanked her up against the wall next to her. Pressing a gloved hand against her lips to shush her, Rogue led Risty towards the door, which was left open.

"Bella. I already told yo' it's over!" Remy's hushed voice was hard to hear as Rogue crouched down by the door.

"Yo're my husband! We have an obligation to de guilds." Bella's high-pitched voice was easy enough to understand though.

"We are married, but by guild rules and dat's it. We were married for convenience."

"Yo' don't give me dat crap Remy! I love you, and I know yo' love me too!" From what Rogue could hear, Bella was becoming hysterical.

"I did love yo', a long time ago. Until I found out yo' were usin' me to find out about my family." There was coldness in Remy's voice that Rouge never heard before and it scared her. "I married yo' because dey told me it would stop de feud between our families."

"Yo' don't mean dat! It's because of dat girl isn't it? Dat's why yo're sayin' it! If she was gone den..."

"Yo're not goin' to hurt Rouge." There was silence for a while before Rogue heard the gun shot. An image of Remy lying bleeding on the floor flashed through her mind. Forgetting about being cautious Rogue jumped up and stood in front of the doorway.

She saw everything. Remy down on the ground, and blood on his body. Risty pulling at her arm. Bella turning, pointing the gun at her chest, and then her finger pulling back on the trigger.

########

_/I should have known./_ Bella pulled out the gun from her jacket and pointed straight at him. _/She is an assassin after all./_

The bullet left the gun before he could he react and he felt a sharp pain where it connected. Falling back onto the ground he tried to figure a way out of this when his heart stopped. Standing in the doorway was his Rouge. He tried to yell, but before he could form the first syllable another bullet left the gun. This time heading straight to the heart.

_/It's moving to fast. She can't get out of the way. It's going to hit her./_ The thoughts moved rapidly through her mind, but he continued to think along the lines that she was a human instead of a mutant.

It was just an inch from her heart when it stopped. The metal floated in the air still rotating before it fell harmlessly to the ground. More bullets and each stopped with a power that wasn't her own. Then finally came the click of empty shells and Rouge still standing after the confrontation.

The sound also brought him back to his senses and he could feel the anger radiating off of Rogue, but it wasn't aimed at him. Also the anger was effecting her powers. The metal all around the room rose off the ground and floated around the room, crashing into the walls. _/She's losing control./_

"Ya leave Remy alone ya hear?" Bella was lifted off the ground and thrown into the ceiling, and fell back to the ground. The sound of bones breaking caught his ears and he knew that he had to calm her down. Getting up he walked slowly to Rogue.

"Rogue, mon chere, stop dis!" At first he thought it worked but she threw him back with her mind, and continued throwing Bella around until she was unconscious.

"Let her go Rogue! You don't want to do this!" Risty tried to get in-between Rogue and Bella but was thrown to the side crashing into some machines. The figure that was once Risty changed and was replaced by a blue-skinned woman.

"Mystique?" Remy could feel the anger dissipate into confusion and took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Yo'r powers are gettin' out of control Rogue. Yo' have to calm down." He could see Rogue's body relax as she came towards him. Her hands went to his face and then slid to his arm, which was bleeding.

"Ah thought ya were dead." Small droplets of tears left her eyes. "Ah was so scared."

"It's okay Rogue. I'm fine." He wrapped his arm around her waist and couldn't help but feel happy about having Rouge in his arms again. _/Rogue likes me again. I gotta admit this day didn't turn out too bad./_

"Why are ya wearin' an inducer?" His eyes widened and before he could stop her she activated it and looked up at him. Dawning realization came to her face and before he could say anything she ran out the door. Ignoring the pain coming from his leg and arm he made his way to the door in time to see Rogue take off into the sky.

It could have been the loss of blood, or maybe his body just gave up. But at that moment knowing that he won back Rogue only to lose her again, was like the straw that broke the camel's back. For at that moment he let himself slip into the darkness.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: This is the chapter. Love it. Hate it. Think whatever you want, but just review it. And I know I'm being a bit mean to Remy, but it's gonna get better now. Unless I find a way to make it worse.

All right! on to the reviews!

Goldyloks: Thanks for reviewing!

Star-of-Chaos: There is as reason, it's just cleverly hidden. I'll go into more detail later on.

Rose-z: Poor computer if you only show it tender love and care it would be nice. Or you could just take a baseball bat and scare it into working. Worth a shot right? And thanks for reviewing.

chinxy: You most have had a really hard time reading this chapter right? I don't mean to give him such a hard time, but if he wants it so badly he'll learn to work for it.

DemonRogue13: When Rogue realized their clothes were missing and teleported into her room, Then after she finds out about Bella, teleports back into her room and floats above her bed. I think that's it.

Aro: Now we just need to do is lock Remy and Rogue in the room and have them listen to a recording saying "It's meant to be. It's meant to be." And then maybe they will get together. Or it would drive them insane and they end up killing each other.

ishandahalf: Thanks for reviewing!

enchantedlight: Yeah but I want consistency even if it means I'm consistent in my non-consistency. Did that make sense? And about the killing. Nope no killing. Just fleeing and feinting on Remy's part.

Rogue4787: She found out! You knew she would didn't you? And bad things happened. OMG bad things happened. I think I'm just being too mean to Remy, but when they get back together it would be all the sweeter. That is if they get back together....

Lady Farevay: It wouldn't be a lot of fun for Remy would it? And sorry for your Rouge fan girl heart. It's going to stay a little cracked for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rogue didn't know where she was going. Hair and tears covered her face as she flew on, barely remembering why, only that she wanted to get as far away as possible.

When the wind increased and whipped at her clothes she knew it was time to land. Gliding down she was able to make out tall buildings surrounding a huge park. Flying quickly she landed in the center where there was a small, deserted playground. The moon shone brightly in the nearly pitch-dark place, and she relied on it's light to guide her to a restroom.

Walking around in this eerily quite place she finally found the sign indicating the woman's room. She pushed at the door, but it didn't open, so she phased into it and found her self in an even darker place.

Placing a hand on the wall she followed it until she touched a sink. Turning the knob she was glad that the water was still on. Cupping her hands beneath the faucet she let the water pool in her hands before she splashed her face. She continued to do this until she was sure that no make-up was left. Feeling to the right of her, she was able to find some paper towels to wipe her face with. Disposing them on the ground she began to tie her hair up.

Voices in the back of her mind tried to talk to her, but she pushed them back. All she wanted to do was go through the motions, not think, and defenitely not feel. Even though at the moment she couldn't remember what it was that she was trying to forget.

Her head started to throb and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Jumping into the air she phased through the ceiling, and flew straight up. When she was a mile above ground she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the wind against her face. Suddenly her blissful moment was interrupted as she felt her body ram into something.

_/Oh my god, I hit a plane!/_ Her eyes snapped open as she to started to panic. She wasn't sure what was going on until she felt a face touch hers and her abilities kick in. Pushing herself away she tried to concentrate on Jean's powers, but the new memories were confusing her. She slowly felt herself falling, and the ground becoming closer every second. _/I'm going to die!/_

Preparing for impact she closed her eyes, and was surprised that it never came. Instead she felt strong arms carry her up and heard the rhythmic beating of wings. Her eyes gradually opened and were greeted by an angelic face carrying her above the nearby buildings to the tallest one.

"War-ren." Her voice cracked in the middle and she shivered from the cold she hadn't felt before.

"Are you alone?" She was able to nod her head before she buried it in his shoulder seeking some warmth.

Landing on the balcony on the top floor of the highest building, he placed her on her feet. Rogue was led through the huge bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room where she was seated at the couch. He disappeared for a few minutes, and then reappeared with a warm cup of tea. She was again surprised, this time by how nicely he was treating her when she just showed up out of nowhere, and flew at him.

"Thank you for savin mah." Rouge said the words softly, but he was still able to hear it.

"No problem." He made an off hand gesture and they sat in silence for a while as she finished her tea. "Are you going to tell me how you learned to fly through buildings?" There was a light chuckle at the end, but she was able to tell he was being serious. The Professor told her to keep her evolved powers a secret, but if situations like this came up she was told to do what she thought was best.

"It's hard ta explain..." She wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"Just start from the beginning and we'll go from there." _/Beginning of what? My life? Living at the mansion? Remy?/_ There was so much and she wasn't sure where to start.

"How about ah start from the beginnin of all of it?" Warren nodded his head and coaxed her into letting it all out. "It was nearly a month ago when it happened. When the X-Men were captured by someone named Trask...

########

"So what happened after you followed Remy?" Warren asked another tentative question not wanting to push her too far. He had spent the better part of the night talking about what happened to her. It was a long intricate story, and he couldn't help but feel that his life was dull compared to it.

"Ah'm not sure. It's all blurred together. Ah can't really remember what happened." Rogue shook her head.

"It's alright. We've talked enough already. Its nearly evening time." Releasing his wings he stretched out, and Rouge gazed at him in wonder. Moving one of his wings slightly he let it brush her face making her laugh. "How about you relax here a bit while I make some phone calls."

"Ta the mansion right? Could ya not tell them where ah am?" He agreed feeling that was the right thing to do before he asked her why. "Ah know it sounds weird. But ah don't want them ta come after mah. Ah just want ta spend some time away from the place. If it's okay with ya."

"It's perfectly fine. I would love to have you stay." Pulling her up from the couch he led her to a bedroom. "You could stay here. How about you sleep for a while, and then we could go out."

"No it's all right. Ya probably have a lot of work to do..."

"I'm on vacation so no worries." Pushing her gently into the room with his wing he closed it behind her before she could argue with him. Hearing the rustling of bed sheets he left the corridor and went to his study to call the Professor.

########

"So where do you want to go?" Rogue walked alongside Warren their arms linked together.

"Anywhere ya think is fun. Ya're the native." She smiled as two children ran past them playing a game of tag. It was nearly five o'clock, only an hour since Warren came in her room and tried to wake her up. After two pillows in the face he gave up and left only to come back with a steaming hot cup of coffee. The smell of it instantly perking her up.

"How about the fair grounds?" Rogue nodded and they headed to the flashing lights coming just a little ways down the street. She wasn't sure what it was about the place, but all she could think of doing when she entered was to go on all the rides. Memories flashed through her mind. Eating cotton candy, watching shows, playing the games, winning prizes, and best of all: going on the fastest, craziest ride there was. As the memories stopping she realized that every single one of them were her own.

"Ah want ta go on that ride." Rogue tilted her head in the direction of the hugest rollercoaster in the park.

"How about we go on that one instead." Warren pointed at the "kiddie" ride, maximum speed 10mph. There was a worried look in his eyes and Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"Warren. Why don't we go on the big one? Ya're not afraid are ya?" The blush on his cheeks just made her smile bigger. "Ya can fly and ya're afraid of heights?"

"Not heights, just rollercoasters...I mean." Laughing at his slip-up she dragged him over to the ride. "Don't you want to go on something a little safer?"

"Nope." Dragging Warren to the window she paid the tickets and went on the ride. Letting out a loud whoop, she lifted her arms up loving the feel of her heart pounding as the ride twisted and turned. Glancing at her side she saw Warren begin to loosen up and smile as they were flipped upside down before the ride came to a stop.

A little shaky after the ride they decided to take it a little easier and play some of the games. By the tenth booth she already had three teddy bears, four forms of chocolates, and a huge balloon. Seeing some little kids lose at the games they played she donated her stuffed animals and some chocolates within the group.

"It was nice of you to do that." Warren smiled at her as tied the string to the balloon around a little girl's hand.

"Well Ah'm not really a cutesy type person, and ah don't like the candy very much."

"Really? Well you have to take at least one thing home with you." Pausing in the middle of the place she looked around trying to find something that she liked.

"Ah love that!" Rogue pointed her hand at one of the prizes. It was a brown leather jacket, and the top prize for the game. For some reason she just felt like she had to have it.

"Do you really want it?" The way her eyes lit up was answer enough, taking some of the darts Warren aimed at the board popping the balloons, and getting as many points as possible. When he had enough points he asked for the jacket, and handed it to her. Slipping it on she stood in front of a fun house mirror, admiring how it made her look so slim. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks." Standing on her toes she gave him a slightly awkward hug. "Sooooo you want to go on that rolarcoaster again?"

The smile he gave was all she needed to know.

########

The sun had set a long time ago, and the night was filled with stars. A figure jumped the gate and quietly made its way to the windows. Jumping easily it landed on the sill and peered into the room seeing the sleeping form of Warren Worrington the third. Following the windows it spotted the form of a sleeping girl and stared into the room a little longer. Leaving that room as well it leaped into the air and landed near another window. This time it was getting ready to make it's move.

########

Warren's wings move as he thinks he hears a sound coming from outside. Blaming it on an animal he went back to sleep.

_Crashhhhhhhhh. _The sound of a window breaking snaps Warren from his sleep and he races out of the room bare-chested and meets up with Rogue who heard the noise too.

"What the hell was that?" Warren begins to talk when some more rustling and sounds could be heard coming from his collection room. "Rogue stay back."

Flying through the door he rammed the attacker making him crash into the wall. The figure stood up and gave out a roar.

"Its Sabertooth, Warren be careful." Before her sentence was done Warren was thrown to the ground and Sabertooth made his way to her.

He jumped at her, but she easily ported away next to Warren. Helping him up they stood side by side next to the wall watching the madman stare at them.

"Look at his eyes. They seem to be glazed over." Warren's comment elicited a gasp from Rogue and before she could explain why Sabertooth was on the move again. Rolling out of the way Sabertooth ended up hitting the wall, making a tare down the center with his claws. Turning around he went near the center of the room where Rogue who was standing near a display.

Pulling off her glove she waited for him to get into range, but he didn't go after her. Instead he went for the display. Breaking the case he grabbed a broken, green stone and tried to make a break for it.

"No ya don't!" Reaching her hand out Sabertooth clutched his head as Rogue tried to break the connection that was holding him captive. As it snapped he landed on the floor rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Getting up Victor Creed looked at Rogue running his tongue over his teeth. _/Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do./_

"I'm going to..." Dropping the stone he jumped into the air only to be intercepted by Angel who slammed him up against the wall. His wings were no use in the small area, so he tried to keep it behind his body, but Sabertooth was able to grab onto a wing.

"Time to pluck the turkey's feathers." Seeing him about to damage Angel's wings made a part of her snap and she made the second worst judgment that day.

"Hey! _Tiny_! Over here!" His head snapped up and she gave him a look, saying she knew she said tiny, and meant it. First horror and anger showed on his face before he dropped Warren and went after her. _/Okay the plan worked./_ She pulled up a TK shield before Sabertooth landed on her. It was able to hold up to the impact, but he was clawing at it making it harder to keep it up. _/I need to calm him down./ _"Look ah didn't mean to upset ya by callin ya tiny. Maybe ya just think it's bad."

He growled and started kicking and punching the shield trying to break it down.

"Ya should stop caring what other people think. So what if ya're not as big as the other boys it's not like all girls care about those things."

"I'm going to kill you." _/Okay that didn't work./ _Rogue slowly became more afraid as she felt her powers begin to drain, and Sabertooth become more violent.

"Why don't you leave the lady alone?" Warren aimed a well-placed kick to Creed's side knocking him over. Rogue let down her shield and stood next to Angel preparing for a fight.

"Victor stop." Magneto entered the window carrying a body behind him. Bars of metal surrounded the person, but Rogue was able to make out the face of Mesmero. "There are more important things that need to be done."

At first it seemed that Sabertooth was going to obey but then he sprang forward, his claws coming just inches away from her face, before a metal pipe rammed his head knocking him out. Phasing she was able to get away from the unconscious man before he crashed on top of her.

"How are you doing Rogue?" The fake caring tone of the master of magnetism, made her sick and all she could think about was running away.

"Great. Ah just got attacked by one of yar stooges, but it's okay." She glared at him hoping he would take the hint and leave. Instead he smiled at her reaction.

"How are you doing Mr. Worrington?" His tone changed into one, which you would greet a friend with.

"I'm fine. Now can you leave my property.?" Rogue squeezed his hand boosting up his confidence. It was over a month ago that Angel met Magneto, but there was still some hostility between the two.

"As you wish." Taking the metal pipes of the room Magneto wrapped it around Sabertooth's body and lifted him off the ground taking both the men out of the window. Before he fully left the room he turned back to say one more thing. "Rogue could you give my regards to Gambit when you see him. And tell him that I hope he gets well soon."

"What was he talking about at the end?" Hitting her head with her hand she tried to remember what happened to Gambit after she left, but nothing was coming up.

"Ah don't know." _/God I hope he's all right, But, don't I hate him?/_ All of this was confusing her and she wasn't even sure that Magneto meant something was wrong with Remy in the first place. "Tomorrow can ya take mah ta the mansion?"

"Of course. If that man is involved then we need to inform the Professor." She nodded her head and was about to leave the room when she remembered something.

"Where's the stone?"

########

"Is Gambit still comatose?" The Beast nodded his head at the Professor's question and proceeded to check the young man's vitals. Scott and Jean had spotted Rogue flying through the sky around 8 PM. Since they couldn't follow her Cyclops sent Jean to call the mansion while he checked out the place she flew from. There he found Gambit bleeding on the ground. No one else was around.

"Have you tried entering his mind?" Taking down some notes from the monitors, Beast wondered about the high blood pressure it was reading.

"I've tried Hank. But his mental blocks are up and I don't know how much damage I'd do if I broke them down." The Professor thought back to just a couple days ago when he threatened the young man for harming Rogue in any way. And just yesterday when he found out that Rogue was missing he was about ready to follow through with his threat.

"Is the Professor here?" Amara clutched a phone in her hand, when she saw the Professor she handed the phone over and mouthed the name Warren.

"Warren?"

_"Hello Profes...." _The words were cut off as a familiar southern voice could be heard in the background. She asked where the towels were and Warren named a door. _"Sorry about that..."_

"Is Rogue coming back?" The Beast had caught on to what he said and approached his wheelchair.

_"Yes. We had a situation here. I'll tell you more when we come by."_

"A situation? I hope it wasn't serious."

_"No one was hurt, but it was close." _Rogue's voice could be heard in the background again. This time asking Warren where her clothes were. He said he'll help her find them in a second. _"I can't talk anymore."_

"It's all right. I just have one question." The Professor coughed, not sure of how to continue. "Did you and Rogue do anything...special?"

_"I don't see how it's any of your business."_

"Your right, I shouldn't be asking, but she is under my care and..."

_"Don't worry. Separate rooms and everything."_

"Oh...um...good. Well I'll be seeing you later than."

_"Bye."_ The dial tone came on and the Professor wished his telepathic powers worked over the phone, then he could have a checked to make sure he was telling the truth.. __

"Was that Rouge? Is she okay? How's Warren doing? Is she coming back?" Amara couldn't help herself. Jubilee always got the scoop, and for once she wanted to be the first one to know something.

"You can tell the others that she is okay and coming home soon." Knowing she wasn't going to get any more information than that, she left.

"So what are we going to do about the situation?" Beast closed his folder and put it on the desk, ignoring Remy's problems for the moment.

"How about we just wait for Rogue to show up?" Logan stepped into the room after hearing the conversation. "It's not like talking about the situation is going to bring her back any sooner. So how about you two take a break. Gumbo isn't going anywhere."

The Professor and Beast shared a look not sure what has gotten into Logan. They were certain he would have taken off on his bike to go pick her up.

"That is very considerate of you Logan and I think we will take you up on your offer." Beast and the Professor left the room talking good naturally, certain that nothing wrong would happen to Rogue while in Warren's care.

As soon as he heard the elevator doors close Wolverine stepped forward, grabbing a pillow from a nearby bed he pressed it down onto Remy's face.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: Okay No Romy but a little Warren and Rogue interaction for those who might like it. And I have a question. How does Warren put a shirt on? His wings are hella big and I just can't figure it out. So review and tell me how I'm doing. Be brutal, I can take it!

And about the little cliffie I left off with. Well you just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens....

Response to those kind, amazing people that DID review:

Star-of-Chaos: Don't die! Then you can't review, and that's bad! So stay alive all right? I won't do anymore cliffies! Except for this one, and the one after this one, and then the next one, and then the next one, and then the next one...

Rose-Z: I'm always right! Except when I'm wrong... But I was right about the computer! Rogue's powers went a little haywire, but she's okay except for the memory loss, and Remy has his own problems...

DemonRogue13: A little too much actually, but they can handle it!

Silver Ink: There are a whole lot more twists coming up, I guess that's obvious from the ending. And thanks about the Mystique thing, I think she could make a pretty good mom if she wasn't so evil and diabolical.

enchantedlight: Well it just got a whole lot worse for him.

ishandahalf: He has the best luck, no one even comes close to comparing to it. Well there is some possibility right now that they can get together, that is if I don't make her remember....

Rogue4787: I kno...but sadly that wasn't the chapter with the happy ending, and neither is this one. I could have them talk to each other and settle the problems and mature, adult manner, but what's the fun in that? And about Troy, my older brother, who didn't invite me along, and is the meanest person in the world, said it was good, and I want to see it but I don't think I'll get to see it in theatres. (sobs...) So I have to wait until it comes out on DVD and hope to God that my friend doesn't ruin the whole plot by then.

Lady Farevay: Okay Rogue has another possible love interest and Remy is about to suffocate to death, but it doesn't mean they aren't going to work it out in the end. That is if I don't decide to change this fic into a Rogue/Warren romance just to screw with everyone. It would be funny...(a little advice, buy more superglue.)

Scoobyd0530: Well the good news is that he isn't going to die from loss of blood...


	11. Chapter 11

[psy talk]

Chapter 11

Recap: 

As soon as he heard the elevator doors close Wolverine stepped forward, grabbing a pillow from a nearby bed he pressed it down onto Remy's face.

When the pillow slammed into Remy's face his eyes snapped open and he thrashed about trying to escape. The pillow stayed in place for another second before Logan pulled it back letting the Cajun get a well-needed breath of air.

"What de fuck are yo' tryin' to do?!" Jumping out of bed Remy stood up against the wall, eyes wide at the pillow Logan still held in his hands.

"Just killing a sneaky rat." Throwing the pillow on the bed he unsheathed his claws placing the tip underneath Remy's chin making the young man go deathly still.

Remy took a big gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing too close to the claw. Logan smiled at the look of fear on his face.

"How did yo' know I was awake?" Logan chuckled at the words and brought his claws across Remy's chin, cutting some hairs off.

"Your heart sped up when the Professor talked about Warren and Rogue. I could hear the sound from another room. I guess you took my threat seriously?"

"Yo'rs, the Professors, Beasts..."

"Hank threatened you?" That was surprising. He didn't think the furry beast had it in him.

"He mumbled somethin' 'bout leavin' a sponge inside me de next time I needed surgery." There was slight laughter at the end, like he was trying to play this off as a light encounter. Logan slid his claw further towards his neck.

"So you got scared and decided that hiding was a good idea. You controlled your breathing to fool the monitor and left your shields up to keep Chuck away." Smiling at the smell of sweat and fear coming off the Cajun, he brought the claws out of his other hand. "You know Chuck was about to break those barriers of yours anyways. No matter if he caused you permanent brain damage."

"He wouldn't have." Wolverine just smiled at the young man's comment.

"Are you so sure about that?" Logan kept his voice low and smiled at intense look of fear on the other man's face. Raising his arm he brought it into an easier position to strike with.

"LOGAN!" Storm grabbed his arm pulling it down and away from Remy, who ran behind her for protection. "What do you think your doing?"

"'Ro..., I was just trying to find out what happened."

"Don't you dare start like that Logan! You know very well that you wanted to scare Remy!" The scolding tone in her voice told Logan that she's in mother mode and he had to think fast before he got a lecture.

"I was just trying to find out about Rogue!" Storm's face softened, and he thought he might get out of this when she stepped forward and pushed him down until he was seated on the bed. "I have other things I have to do!"

"You will sit there, and think about what you just did!" Crossing her arms Logan was about to give in until he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's the Cajun?" A small smile appeared on the wind goddess's face and Logan knew he was tricked. "I can still find him!"

"You most certainly can, but you can't lay a claw on him if someone else is around." Growling he left the room knowing that next time the swamp rat wouldn't be so lucky.

#######

"A home run!" Remy cheered for the girls as they got another point. After his encounter with Wolvie he ran to the largest group of people knowing that Logan wouldn't start something if he's around the other students.

Rahne was next up to bat and she hit a ground ball running to first base. Roberto was able to catch it and throw it to third where Jubilee was running. Seeing the ball go to third she ran back to second base.

"This is so unfair! There's more guys then girls!" The girls started to complain until Remy volunteered to play for them. As he stepped up to bat all the girls started cheering.

"And here comes the guy with the cutest ass." "Tightest ass." "Sexy body." "Rahne I can't believe you said that!" "Well you all were thinking it!" "True that!" "Like shake that thing!" "Kitty!" Up till now he'd forgotten about all the attention he got from all the other girls. _/That's because Rogue's the only one that matters. forget about her I can't. Well try. There's no way your getting her back /_

"And the next girl batting is.... Remy Lebeau." Scott announced from the pitchers mound. Some boys snickered and then most burst into laughter, as he didn't try to hit the first ball.

"Don't listen to them!" "They're just jealous!" "Imagine its Scott's head you're hitting. Always works for me!" Smiling at their remarks he didn't swing for the next ball either and when the third ball came he swung the bat, hitting it clear across the field. The others just watched as it hit the fountain landing in the water.

"Yeah!" "Way to go!" "You're the best!" Easily running around the bases Remy slowed down and strutted the way back to home base. The other boys got angry and Evan even threw one of his spikes at him. Luckily it was stopped mid air before it could hit.

"Merci." Jean blushed slightly, then gave him a huge smile, before she turned to glare at the boys.

"This is a no power game." She sternly stated the fact, waiting for their apologizes.

"He hurt Rogue! We can mess with him as much as we want!" They stated yelling only to be interrupted by words in a southern tang.

"Ya all just want ta mess with Remy! Don't use mah as an excuse, got that?" In the arms of Angel she descended to the ground and was carefully put on her feet.

"Rogue your back!" "How are you?" "Should I get the Professor?" "How's it like staying with _Warren._" Remy narrowed his eyes as Rogue blushed at that last comment. Not liking the situation he stepped forward hoping to get her attention. Just as he was about to make his entrance he felt somebody grab his collar and tug him back from the group. Thinking it was Logan; he pulled out his cards ready to go down fighting, when a strong gust of wind blew the cards from his hand.

"You will stay away from Rogue until she settles down." Another gust of wind blew him further into the covering and the weather goddess followed him.

"Yo're against me too?" This was too much.

"No, I'm looking out for you. If one of the other adults finds you around her, you could be certain that problems will arise." He hung his head knowing that the next couple days aren't going to be easy. "The Professor is calling me to his office. Why don't you stay in the study? Logan hardly ever goes in there."

Remy thanked her for all her help before taking her advice and heading to the study to hide.

########

Rogue hovered above the mansion waiting for Warren to catch up. The wind blew through her hair and her new leather jacket. She clutched it closer to herself enjoying the feel of it, when she saw him approaching. Flying over to him she started to circle him asking questions.

"Are ya okay? That wasn't too much for ya?" She tried to keep an honest face, but it broke when she saw the mock glare coming from Warren.

"Well if I didn't have huge wings dragging me down, I would have caught up to you."

"Um...if ya didn't have wings, ya wouldn't be able to fly." He needed a second to think over that one before he burst into laughter, realizing his mistake.

"I guess your right." Swooping under Rogue, he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the field where he saw a majority of the school playing.

"Ah can fly ya know." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, but are the others suppose to know you can?" Her eyes widened as she realized her near slip-up. "We're nearing the group. Now smile and act like you spent the last hour flying in the arms of an angel."

Rogue snorted at the last part as they landed on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground questions were asked all over the place and she desperately wanted to jump back into Angel's arms and fly as far as possible from these insane people.

"Everyone, we'll answer your questions later first we need to speak to the Professor. Do any of you know where he is?" Rogue silently thanked Warren's take charge attitude and followed behind Jean as she led them to the Professor's office. Passing by a window she was able to see Gambit talking to Strom. Seeing him brought on mixed feelings. Part of her felt like she should hate him and the other part wanted to run out there and hug him.

"Good evening Warren, Rogue." The Professor's words brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked around the room. All the teachers were there except for Storm, but she arrived a couple seconds later. When all the teachers were present, Jean was asked to leave. Jean protested wanting to stay and find out what happened, but the Professor gave her a stern 'no', which she obeyed.

"What happened that made you fly off?" Logan, never one to beat around the bush, dove headfirst into the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Ah can't really remember." Rogue looked down into her hands and waited for their reaction.

"We will talk about that later, in private. First, we have to discuss what went on last night. Warren felt that it was best if he told us here." The Professor waved his hand in Warren's direction, prompting him into talking.

"We were attacked last night, by someone called Sabertooth." The mention of his name made Logan snarl.

"Sabertooth? What was he doing there?" Logan shot a quick look at Rogue, searching her for any bruises.

"He was stealing something. An old broken relic that I had. It also seemed like he was under a trance." Warren stopped letting Rogue carry on, since she seemed to know more about the situation than he did.

"It was Mesmero. Ah was able ta break the hold he had over Sabertooth. We got in a fight, and then Magneto showed up ta take him away." Magneto's name brought back the memories of the last time they met, but she shook it off concentrating on the now instead of the then. "He was carryin Mesmero, and later on we found out that the relic was missing."

Everyone was quite for a moment digesting the information they received.

"Warren will you be leaving soon?" Strom's question was met with a shake of the head.

"Good, we'll need your help finding the other half. You can work with Beast using the sub-basement computer. We need to find this missing piece before Magneto does." The Professor steepled his fingers. "Storm will inform the senior students about what happened, and Wolverine will prepare the X-Jet."

They all nodded and left the room leaving it occupied by the Professor and Rogue.

"Professor, if ya have the time right now, could ya..."

"Help you recover the memories of what happened a couple nights ago? Certainly, if your ready." Rogue nodded her head, as the Professor wheeled himself closer to her. With his hands close to her head she opened her mind.

########

It's been a nearly a month since he did this last, and the Professor could see great changes in her mind. Before he was usually greeted by psyches roaming around in a dark void, but now her mind was full of tall buildings and they seemed to be mirror images of the ones in New York City. Most buildings were skyscrapers and on the top of them were neon signs with the names of the various people she absorbed.

Each person had a couple buildings; each labeled with what years or ages they when they had those memories. It was all very organized.

"Wow." Rogue came up next to him and gawked at the tall structures. In her mind she didn't appear like the loner Goth girl. Instead she wore flowing gowns and not even a trace of make-up. He much proffered her this way, and told her so often, but she always ignored it for the security that the dark clothes brought her. "Ah never knew my mind could look like this."

They started walking, something that the Professor greatly enjoyed, in the direction of a building with no sign on top. It would have been easier for them to just project themselves straight to the memory, but this way it was more calming and he was able to make sure everything was right as he moved past it.

They opened the entry door, to reveal a maze full of doors in all shapes, sizes, and colors. In the most simple mind this would have been hallway with the recent thoughts leading to the past ones, and in the complex mind it would be a maze similar to this, but also full of traps and upside down stairways.

The Professor knew his mind was like that, but he never found it confusing. Same as Rogue didn't find her mind disorienting and was easily able to lead him to the door that held her most recent memories. Opening that one led them to hallway full of similar doors.

"Which one is it?" The Professor waited for an answer, but Rogue just shook her head unable to figure out which one to open. "How about we start with the first door and go from there."

Rogue nodded and tugged at the first door. Images of them talking in the office all the way back to the phone conversation. He ignored her private thoughts and waited for the next door to open. In that one was the attack that happened last night. Absorbing as much information that he could in this one he waited for the next door to open when Rogue paused.

"This is the door." She struggled with the handle, unable to open the door. "It wont open."

"Let me help you." Standing next to her he let his powers out and imagined opening a lock on the other end. Nodding his head she pulled on it and it opened, showing them a huge black chasm.

"What's that?" Rogue stretched her hand out and felt a huge chill run up her spine, making her want to run.

"It's a repressed memory. You'll need to enter inside in order to find out what happened." Rogue took in a big breath and stepped through the doorway, followed closely by the Professor.

At first the place was dark and full of fog, but as they proceeded through it the fog thinned into the concert. People's faces appeared but he concentrated on following Rogue who was following her mental counterpart.

They were able to make it outside where they heard what Remy was saying to his wife. _/His wife?/_ This news was new to him, but from Rogue's expression it wasn't for her. It was only when he mentioned that he didn't want to marry her, that she showed any sign of interest.

"You knew about this before?" The Professor had to ask, and he wondered when she nodded her head if this was the reason why she stayed away from him.

When he was about to continue the conversation a gunshot could be heard. Both Rogues ran into the room and in a couple seconds he was inside as well. He tried to absorb everything at once. Mental image of Rogue using her powers, the person with the gun, Remy lying on the floor, blood pouring out.

Rogue stood shell-shocked at what she was seeing. When he thought he understood what was going on Risty stepped in and was flung to the wall changing into Mystique. That was the last thing he was able to see before he was forcibly pushed out of her mind.

########

"Where's Remy?" Rogue was frantic. It didn't matter that her best friend turned out to be Mystique, all that mattered was finding Remy and making sure he was all right.

"It's okay Rogue. Remy was let out of the infirmary in the morning. The bullet tore at some flesh but it wasn't anything serious." His calming tone barely registered with Rogue. She tried to get up, but the Professor wouldn't let her. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah ah heard it, but ah'm not gonna believe it until ah see him. Now where is he?" Phasing out of his way she headed out the door. Even though the mind walk seemed to take a long time, she knew that in reality it was only five minutes or less. Thinking that Remy would be in the rec. room hearing what Storm had to say, she went in that direction.

[He's in the study, hiding from Logan.] In the beginning his mental talks usually made her jump, but after some sessions with him walking through her mind she got used to it.

__

[Thanks.] She changed directions heading towards the study instead.

[One more thing Rogue.] Leaning against the door she waited for what he had to say. [During the fight you mentioned something being tiny to Sabertooth. May I inquire as to how you found out about said thing being tiny?]

[Professor!] A blush spread across her face and she knew that the Professor was smiling from wherever he was. [Somebody told me!]

[Fair enough.] There was a light chuckle and the mental conversation ended, leaving Rogue still blushing as she opened the door.

########

Remy paced inside the room. _/What does she see in that pretty boy Warren. Oh look at me! I took over my Daddy's quaint little multi-billionaire business. It was so hard! Want to jump into my silk, satin bed that's worth more than this mansion? It'll make me feel better! Jerk./_

It wasn't hard to imagine Rogue with that guy. Especially when he carried her in his arms like that. They both looked like angels descending to Earth. Feeling the anger rise further he paced faster. _/I can get her back. Yeah. Why would she want the sweet angel. He's not that sweet. With that smile. Mine's better. You smirk. I smile sometimes. He also flirts better. I flirt. Yeah with every female that moves. So did he. But he had style. It was crappy. Then he's a billionaire. Not all girls want guys with money. What if he looks good too? Damn!!!!/_

It was too much. Pulling his fist back he hit the wall using enough force to make a hole in the wall and hurt his already damaged arm. "Merde!"

"Remy!" Clutching his arm to his chest he fell backwards into somebody's arms. Hot flashes of pain stopped him from recognizing the voice at first, but when he saw the gloved hand he knew who it was. "What do ya think ya were doin?"

"Redecoratin'. Do yo' think I should make a hole on de other side to make it symmetrical?" Laughing slightly at first he groaned when he felt another flash of pain.

"Shhh Remy. It's going ta be okay." His other arm was being rubbed in a soothing motion while the a hand slipped under his trench coat.

"Do yo' think we should be doin' dis in here? Someone might walk in." His voice was husky and with his undamaged arm he reached down to stroke her thigh.

"Are ya always thinkin' about sex?" With both her hands she got him out of the trench coat and helped him into a sitting position leaning against the couch. "Lift yar arms up."

"When de girl be undressin' me then I think 'bout it." _/She walks through the door and instead of talking to her I make comments about having sex. That's good./ _Closing his eyes he let her pull of his shirt so she could look at the wound.

"Ah don't think it's too bad, but ya need new bandages." She walked away for a while and then returned with an emergency kit. Every room except the personal rooms had to have one of the kits. It was a good rule considering how much damage these kids could do. "Now hold still."

Even though he was in a lot of pain it was nice being around Rogue like this again. When the bandages were all off she touched his wound and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry..." It slipped out. He didn't mean to say. Well he did, but not right then.

"For what? Ah'm the one who left ya bleeding at the concert. Ah'm so sorry about that. Ah don't even know why ah would do a thin like that. Especially after hearin ya say that ya were forced ta marry Bella and everythin." _/Is she forgiving me?/_

"So 'bout Devlin..."

"O My God! Ah forgot all about him! He must think ah'm a total flake for leavin him at the concert like that." _/She doesn't know...Well I'm not going to tell her. This is going to bite you in the butt./_

"Yo' can explain it to him later, he'll understand." After he said that Rogue gave him a strange look and he wondered if he said something wrong.

"How did ya know about Devlin in the first place?" _/Damn. You should have told her. Shut up! I can fix this./_   
"Somebody told me. I can't really remember whom. It was when we were broken up." Her eyes flickered for a second and she gave a slow smile. _/What is she thinking?/_ Before he could ask a shirt was shoved down on his head and she busied herself with getting his clothes back on. When she was done she leaned in and kissed his arm.

"Now that ah know what happened. Why don't we forget about the whole broken up thin." _/I can't believe this./_ Moving forward he encased her in a hug, not carrying about all the pain it was causing him.

"Do yo' really mean it?" Remy stared into her trusting eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, ah do."

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: Okay Logan did not kill Remy in this chapter, which is great. They're together which is great. But will they stay together????? That would be not great.

This chapter took some time getting out because of finals. And just for a head's up the same thing is going to happen next week. Also please keep on reviewing cause it makes me smile when the computer says "You've got mail!" And when it's good mail it makes me even happier and I start dancing and I throw parties! Okay it just makes me happy but you want me to be happy right?

The people who did review:

IvyZoe: How about homicidal jealousy? Cause that's what he's bordering on.

Lady Farevey: He didn't die, and there was a little Romy in this chapter too. So

ure heart can start mending or breaking, cause the if thing is still there.

Rogue4787: And it was a very good try making me not kill Remy, as you can see he

didn't die, so it worked. Also the whole Warren thing. I think he's more in the

twenty-five, went to his father's business early, cute, overall nice guy. So it

could work...

Scoobyd0530: I cut Remy some slack, in this chappie. Also nice guess, but as you can

see it was Logan being Wolverine.

iLoVeLoGaN: Thanks! Warren is a sweet heart, and ure going to be seeing a lot of

him in future chapters.

enchantedllight: It was Logan. I actully didn't think of making it Mystique

until people started saying that.

Aro: You have your Romy! Now be happy!

DemonRogue13: No suspense this time, but over all wonder about what's going to

happen.

Danfred: Thanks, about the thing about my writing style. And how Warren puts on

a shirt. I was thinking along the same lines. Except in the show they showed it

with a back to it, so I'm just going to go with the magical shirt theory.

ishandahalf: Right on the mark! (Except for the Mystique part, because that was

way off.) But there was jealousy and there's going to be more to come.

PomegranateQueen: are you all right now?

Star-of-Chaos: And it turns out that he is a honest killer. Everyone be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Standing on the rooftop of the school, Remy blew out smoke from his mouth and took another drag of his cigarette. Most of the residents of the school had left to find he missing piece of the relic leaving the school fairly empty.

He had spent most of his time with Rogue talking about everything that happened. She didn't really explain what went on between her and Warren, and he didn't really mind it that much. As long as she was his now, all that stuff didn't matter anymore.

The burning tip came closer to his fingers, and as soon as he felt the hot ambers touch his skin he let it drop to the ground, stepping on it as he headed off the balcony.

A slow tremor of fear hit him, and he knew that he was going to have that nightmare again. The only way he knew of to keep it away was by getting drunk followed by sex. The first dulled his mind and the latter exhausted his body. Also it put him near living skin, which he couldn't charge.

Sighing, he realized that having a girlfriend stopped him from doing the other one, so he had to settle for becoming full-blown drunk. Stepping off the edge he gracefully landed on a balcony instantly recognizing it as Rogue's. Wanting to check in on his chere he decided to have a look inside.

Recalling all his thief training he carefully made his way into the room not making a single sound as he crept towards the bed. He got on his knees and peered over her face as she slept soundly._ /I wish I could just lie next to her. Yeah that's smart. She'll either scream her lungs out from finding you on her bed or you'll end up blowing her up. You always have to ruin the moment do you?/ _He mumbled the last part and was surprised by the outside voice that answered him.

"Did ya want me ta stay asleep?" Rogue smiled at his shocked expression as she stretched her arms out on the bed. "Is it mornin?"

"No, just a little past ten. I'm sorry dat I woke yo' up." He stroked her hair, realizing that he missed being around her, even if it was for only a couple hours.

"It's okay." She smiled at first but then it changed into a frown as she realized something. "Why are ya awake? Ah thought Hank said ya should rest?"

"I can't sleep." It was a half true and at first he thought he could get away with it, but she quickly understood what he meant by not being able to sleep.

"It's that dream isn't it?" There wasn't any need to answer. She could tell by the tautness of his face and the worried look in his eyes that she was right. "What were ya goin ta do?"

"I was just gonna...yo' know..." He let the sentence drift and waved his hand around hoping to distract her.

"No. Ah don't know." Crossing her arms she looked him in the eye. "Why don't ya tell mah?"

"Well yo' see.." _/I was planning on getting drunk, and it might have led to sex with another woman, but I was looking out for your best interests. You don't want to get blown up right?/ _"I was just goin' to sleep."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything, which he was grateful for. Just maybe he could get out of this without any problems.

"Ya can sleep with mah." Tugging at one end of the covers she pulled it up. "If ya start ta have the nightmare I'll wake ya up."

It was tempting, but he couldn't let anything bad happen to her so he refused her offer and stepped away.

"Ah was able ta help ya before and ah can do it again. So don't worry." Latching onto his arm she pulled him under the covers and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah can take care of myself."

Thinking it over he agreed and quickly took of his boots and trench coat leaving him in his jeans and a full sleeved shirt. When he was done they positioned themselves so their skin wouldn't touch. Both were tired all ready from the day's excursions, and they instantly fell asleep.

########

_"It's only a matter of time now..." Remy's eyes traveled to the friendly smile on such a cold face. He wanted to scream, keep on fighting, but it was becoming harder to move._

"The drug will take you under soon. You should be happy that I'm letting you sleep." A surgical knife came into view, coming closer to his head. "Otherwise you would have to watch."

Panic, fear, confusion washed over him. Too many emotions. And not all of them coming from him.

########

He awoke the foreign emotions assaulting him before he could pull his shield up. They disoriented him and it took him a while to get his bearings.

"Remy...Oh God..." Hearing the panic in her voice he figured out where the emotions were coming from and was ready to fix the problem, that is until he saw what the problem was.

"Merde..." Rogue clutched the sheets to her chest surrounded by the torn pieces of her shirt. But that wasn't the surprising part, no it was the pure white wings coming from her back that left him speechless.

"Ah can't pull them back!" She was becoming hysterical, but he would've been acting similarly if he were in her position. "What am ah gonna do? Ah can't wear any of my shirts!"

_/And she thinks about shirts? She's going to have a lot more problems if those things are permanent./_

"Don't panic, chere. How 'bout yo' calm down, and concentrate on pullin' dem back?"

She took his advice and started to mediate, while he tried to find something for her to wear if it didn't work. _/Wait doesn't that mean she's not wearing a shirt?/_ He looked back and smirked at all the skin she was showing. Shaking his head he concentrated on the task at hand. Searching through her closet he found a dark green top that had lacy backing that could go around the wings, and in one of the drawers was a matching colored bra.

He quickly checked the size before going back to the bed. _/Future reference of course./_ Sitting at the edge he waited for her to finish.

"It's not workin'!" Remy could feel her start to panic and quickly offered her the clothing.

"We can talk to de Professor later, first put dis on." Handing her the bra she grabbed it and tried to put it on while keep the covers around her. "I'm yo'r boyfriend. It's okay if I see yo' breasts."

The casual way he said it made her blush again and he rolled his eyes when she continued to try to put the bra on without him seeing anything, When she got to the part on hooking it up she reached an obstacle. Not only were the wings in the way, but she needed both her arms in order to do it.

"Let me." Sliding up behind her he quickly latched the two sides together and then got the shirt. Slipping it over her head he quickly tied it up, thankful that he remembered to wear his gloves when he left his room.

"Thanks." She let go of the covers and stood up, her wings stretching and knocking over the lamp and sending it crashing on the floor. "Opps. Do ya think anyone heard that?" __

########

"Rogue what happened?" Kitty, her former roommate, phased into the room. Stopping dead when she saw the white wings in front of her face. "Warren? How did you get here so fast?"

Turning Rogue flinched at the high-pitched screech of surprise. Her wings stretched in response to the sound, hitting Remy in the face and knocking him over.

"Sorry." She turned quickly around again and this time hitting Kitty who phased through the second wing. "Ah'm so sorry Kitty."

"Its no problem just be careful okay." Rogue nodded and tried to help Remy up but ended up toppling down from the unaccustomed weight on her back. She landed painfully next to Remy. Her wings landed on his face and he blew on them trying to keep them from his face.

"Stop that it tickles!" She squirmed, not used to the feeling and tried to get up, only to find that Remy was holding on to his waist. "Remy!!!"

"What? I was just helpin' mon chere up." Jumping gracefully on to his feet he helped her up and she stayed in his arms for a while.

"Hey are you guys like a couple?" Rogue jumped back from Remy, her wings spread to their full length and hit some of her books off her desk. "Don't you know how to work those things?"

Remy came closer to her when the door sprung open and Cyclops stood there in his full X-Men uniform. Behind him were Jean and the rest of the X-Kids that went on the mission.

"What's all the commotion about?" Cyclops stepped in first squaring his jaw at Remy and then turning to talk to Rogue. "What is he doing in..."

The whole place grew silent as everyone just stared at the wings behind Rogue's back.

"Whoa are they real?" Iceman's question fueled everyone into talking and soon even the new recruits were standing in the hallway awakened by all the noise.

"What's going on?" Logan's gruff voice quieted everyone down as he passed through the group to Rogue's room. One glance at the wings he quickly ordered Rogue to come with him.

All the students followed them not wanting to be left out. As they reached the rec. room Wolverine turned and was about to order everyone to bed when the Professor's voice rang in his head. [Let them stay Logan. We will need to inform them about what happened anyways.] Logan grumbled and went to stand next to Storm as they waited for the Professor to show up.

########

The shuffling sound started as Remy took out his deck of cards. He wanted to stand next to Rogue, but he wasn't sure how the school would react if he did that. So here he was standing at the sidelines as the Professor came in. He was impressed though, other then the slight pause before talking the professor showed no sign of surprise. Instead he went strait into asking questions.

"Did you absorb Warren before you got here?" Rogue nodded her head as the students began talking to themselves.

"Were you thinking about him when you felt the wings begin to form?" _/Thinking about him? Why would she do that? From what she said, he did save her life. So?/_

"No Professor ah was sleepin at the time." She fumbled with the words and bit her lip, a worried look on her face.

"So what were you dreaming about?" _/She wasn't dreaming about some other guy when she was sleeping next to me right? That's a big blow to your pride if she did. Shut up!/_ All the occupants quieted down, expecting some interesting facts are coming into light.

"It's sort of private." _/Private. Why would it be private? Nooo.No.No.No.No./_

"Can you tell me who was in it.?" Gaining her composure Rogue stood with confidence and answered his question earning a gasp of surprise from the others.

"Yes. It was Warren, and Remy." _/Warren and Remy. Oh god please don't let her mean what I think she means./_

"What were they doing?" The Professor continued the questions unaware of the unease that she answered them in.

"They were...fightin." The word came out slow like she was testing it out on her tongue before she finished the word. "They were fightin and...ah started fightin too, and then ah got between them so they would stop fightin each other. And then they both started fightin mah. Finally we all calmed down and when ah was restin ah felt this tinglin feelin in my back, and ah woke up."

_/Did anyone else understand what she said?/_ Looking around the room carefully he checked the faces and saw mainly blank looks or glares in his direction, probably from them being angry that I fought her in a dream. _/Is everyone here G rated?/_ The only people who showed the slightest signs of understanding were Kitty and Jubilee. _/Of course Jubes would get it, but why Kitty? Does she know something?/_

The door opened and Warren entered the room accompanied by Hank. They both stopped dead and stared at the wings growing out from Rogue's back.

Hank was even too shocked to say his favorite line. Warren was able to snap out of it quicker and went to touch the wings like he couldn't believe they were real.

"You look beautiful." Rogue blushed at this and Remy wanted to kill the prissy boy and was about to when a growl resounded in the room. It seemed that Logan wasn't too happy about that statement either.

_/So it isn't me, Logan just doesn't want any guy near Rogue./_ That thought saddened. _/I guess I should return the gift basket then./_

"Logan!" Rogue glared at the father-like attitude he was showing before smiling up at Angel. Everyone in the room went back to whispering. Remy was able to make out the words 'cute couple' in the nearby groups. Even some of the boys were saying it.

"Professor shouldn't we be tryin' to fix Rogue's problem?" Remy kept a straight face even when Warren helped Rogue turn around without opening her wings.

"Mr. LeBeau, it seems that there isn't much that we can do. They will go away eventually, but until then I think it's best if Warren teaches Rogue to use them. _/Teaches? That means they spend time together. That isn't right./ _"Now if there isn't anything else."

"Can I ask something?" The Professor called Jamie forward so he could ask his question. "Why are the wings showing up now when she absorbed him a couple days ago?"

_/It's always the youngest who figure it out./_ Remy smiled at waited for what the Professor would do to get out of this one.

"I'm not positive right now. As soon as we find the answer to that we will announce it." _/That's the biggest bull I ever heard. They won't just take that./_ But they did. Because he's the Professor.

"Now Wolverine will go on to explain the mission. Warren why don't you take Rogue to the study and teach her how to control those wings before she goes to bed." He nodded and led her out of the door.

########

"So a second door has been opened, leaving only the third remaining door. Because of the enormity of the situation, Magneto has agreed to join sides in trying to find out where Apocalypse is being held and what the third key could be." When the Professor was through saying this he was met with stony silence. "One of the agreements was that we would have representatives from our side meet up with them every few days to tell what information we found, and they will do the same over here."

That statement wasn't met with silence though. All the students started yelling about a trap, and you can't trust the Brotherhood. It took a while for everyone to settle down so that the Professor could explain the situation.

"It's already been decided on. This is indeed the best solution, and we need his help to figure out what exactly we're dealing with." There was still some grumbling, but they mostly accepted the fact that they might need help in this situation. "Now Jean and Scott have been selected to go for our side..."

"But Professor, vouldn't it be better that me and Kitty go? Ve know them better, and it would cause less problems." Kitty quickly nodded to Kurt's suggestion. Kurt wanted to talk to Wanda again and this would give him the perfect chance to.

"Yeah we could get out of there, like a lot faster, if something's going on." Kitty tried to hold back the please at the end, hoping that the facts were all they needed to sway him into their favor. Everyone knew that she has a thing for the Russian, and she really wanted to find out if it's mutual.

"Actually it's a good idea. They could do a better job than Scott and I could." Jean winked at Kitty. "What do you say Professor?"

"Well if you're certain that you could handle it..." they both nodded their heads and leaned forward waiting for the answer. "Then you can both go. I'll send for you whenever we find something out. As for the rest of you, go back to bed. You still have school tomorrow."

Everyone groaned and headed to bed. As they ascended the steps a lone figure moved away from the group and headed through the hallways stopping in front of the study door.

########

"And relax your back muscles." Rogue concentrated and could feel the wings fold behind her back. "Good now become tense."

The wings spread out hitting one of the shelves knocking some trinkets to the floor.

"Damn." Stooping down she remembered at the last minute to keep her wings spread so that she wouldn't topple over.

"Good. I think you know enough to go to sleep. If you still have them in the morning I'll teach you how to fly all right?" Rogue smiled to that. "How about we head to bed?"

He lifted his arm to offer it to her, but a searing pain went thorough it making him drop it back down.

"Is there somethin wrong with yar arm?" Warren tried to say it was fine but when she lifted it slightly he grimaced from the pain. "Hold still."

"What are you..." He felt small hands rub his shoulder loosing the knot that formed there. It felt good, and he shifted positions so that she had better access to his arm. "you're very good at this."

"Really?" She moved on to his other arm, figuring that one was sore too. Actually it wasn't but Warren wasn't about to say anything. "Does anythin else hurt?"

"Well now that you mention it there's this throbbing pain in my..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but de Professor said we should sleep now." Remy's voice sounded harsh and he was glaring at Warren. Which with his eyes is really freighting.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Rogue." Warren turned around and stared at Rogue for a few moments.

"What? Do ah have somethin on my face." Instinctively she brought her hand up to check, only to have him bring it down.

"No, I just wanted to memorize how you look right now." Rogue rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, and said good night to Warren as he left. Just as he was about to leave the room he had a strange feeling that his wings were on fire, but it stopped when the door closed behind him. _/I really need to get some sleep./_

########

"What do yo' think yo' were doin'?" Remy exploded as soon as the other guy left. He really wanted to kill that guy.

"Ah was just givin him a massage." His eyes started to flash, normally scaring the hell out of everyone, but only making her smirk. "Now ya aren't jealous right?"

"Of course I'm...not jealous." _/Damn I nearly said I was./_ He glared down at her only causing her to smile more. "Why aren't yo' afraid of me?"

"The only way ah'll be afraid is if ya hit mah. And even then ah'll probably just hit ya back." She came up and started rubbing his shoulders, but he shrugged her off and tried really hard not to pout. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Remy crossed his arms and wouldn't look at her. "I'm just worried dat my girl's gonna leave me."

The last part was mumbled, but she still heard it. Moving closer she laid her head against his shoulder her hand running soothing circles on his back.

"Ah'm not leavin ya all right? So don't worry." She wrapped her arms around him and in a few seconds he did the same to her. "He's nice and all, but there's no way ah'm givin ya up."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Unless yar keepin a big secret from mah." Rogue felt Remy tense up and stepped away from him. "Are ya keepin a secret from mah?"

"I can't tell yo'." _/Oh no. She's going to figure it out. Just tell her. Maybe your right./_

"It's okay. If ya don't want ta tell mah it's fine." It sounded genuine but he knew she will become suspicious and then if she stumbled across anything.._ /I just need to say it. Come on!/_

"I...I..." He looked into her bright green eyes and couldn't say it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Ah have my own secrets too. But if it's about a bad thin ya did, ya can still tell mah. Ah won't judge ya." _/She probably thinks I robbed a bank./_

"Thank yo'." Her smile beamed up at him and before they could continuing talking a voice above them caught their attention.

"That's like so sweet! So are you guys a couple now?" Kitty fell from he roof where she was spying on them.

"Yeah we're a couple, but ya can't tell anyone." Rogue shook her finger at Kitty who made the gesture of sealing her lips and throwing away the key. "We don't want poor Remy ta get jumped by the boys when they find out we're dating."

Gambit flinched remembering just this morning when he was brutally attacked by a pillow, he didn't want a repeat of that.

"Sure! I'll totally help out too. So how are we getting out of here?" Both Rogue and Remy shared a look before pointing at the door. "Nope that's too easy. They might suspect something. I'll phase Remy up to his room and then Rogue will casually make her way to hers then I can like pass messages if to the other..."

As she was talking they walked out the door half listening to her as she mentioned walkie-talkies and double dating. After she gets the metal man's attention of course. Remy was able plant a swift kiss to Rogue's hand when Kitty was talking about avoiding hidden motion sensors. As they passed by the boy's hallway he disappeared leaving the two girls alone.

"Where did Remy go? It doesn't matter. We'll meet up tomorrow at school and come up with some codenames and no we can't use the one's we have because they already know them. Plus you don't even have a code name." Rogue nodded her head as she slipped into her room hearing Kitty mumbling to herself about synchronizing watches as she closed the door.

Leaning her head against the door Rouge shivered from the cold wind coming from the balcony. Tuning she crawled into her bed leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Do yo' think we can trust Kitty?" Remy ran his ungloved hand across her wing enjoying the softness of the feathers.

"She won't say anythin." She shivered slightly, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Slowly his hand movements stopped and his head fell to one side. Rogue stared at his peaceful face before she too fell asleep.

He didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Author's Note: I wonder if anyone will get the whole fighting thing...Well their still happy! So rejoice to that. And that my finals are over. So I will start with my one-week update thing again. Also this story will be ending in 3 more chapters. Then I'm going to finish the story with the last installment. Then this story is completely over!!! I think that's all I have to say so onto the reviews.

Reviews:

DemonRogue13: I'm happy too, it's no fun writing without Remy in it.

Star-of-Chaos: Unless she finds out a more secret secret that makes the whole Devlin thing seem like a minor transgression. But what are the chances of that happening?

ishandahalf: Yeah killing off the main character that everybody likes and still keep the story going isn't a walk in the park. (I still don't see how a walk in the park could be easy with all those pigeons attacking you but anyways.) Thanks for reviewing.

PomegranateQueen: Thanks, I try my best.

Roze-Z: He definitely deserves the award, but I don't think he wants to have it. You can expect more fatherly attitude coming from Logan in the future chapters.

enchantedlight: That would be the easy thing to do. But like always Remy doesn't want to listen to the voice in his head. When will he learn?

Episodic: I hope my review helped. You have a unique story going and I hope you continue it to the end.

iLoVeLoGaN: Not if the Ragin' Cajun has anything to say about it!

Scoobyd0530: Could of, Should of, Would of, but didn't. I like my Cajun with problems. [I'm talking about Remy. I don't got a Cajun either. :( ] And thanks about the finals, I passed them! At least that's what I'm going to say to make me feel better. Unless that jinxes me....[Author runs out the door and knocks on tree. And then comes back and notices wooden dresser two inches away...Damn]

rage-girl-05: And that just makes the author feel happy inside.

LadyFarevay: The superglue can be placed in storage the if won't be that bad in this story. So enjoy the romyness to come. Before all hell breaks loose. And I'm not sure if my brainyness was enough but I know I'll at least pass...I think...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So it's like so sad that the wings are gone. Now Warren can't show you how to fly and everything. That would have made Remy like so jealous." Kitty sat at the end of Rogue's bed and wondered why she was pressing her face into the pillow. "You'll suffocate if you stay like that."

"I think mon chere doesn't care at de moment." Remy sauntered into the room and sat near the top part of Rogue's bed. In his hand was a steaming cup of coffee.

"offe?" Rogue's muffled voice could barely be heard as she lifted her head from the pillow. It was only when she took a sniff that her eyes opened and she sprang for the life giving mixture, only to have it pulled out of the way as she fell off the bed. "What you do that for?"

"Dis is my cup. If yo' want some yo' have to get dressed and ready for school." Kitty snickered at her friends lost look, and the way her eyes drifted towards the cup that Remy was waving around in the air.

"Do ah have ta?" Rogue shakily got to her feet, tripping over the sheets in the process and landing on Remy's lap. Luckily he was able to move the jug away before she landed on it.

"Now, Now chere. We can't do dis right now." Remy rubbed her back his hand going lower until Kitty made a sound.

"Some people don't want to see that." Kitty leaned over and smacked Remy's hand.

"If yo' don't want to see anythin' dan leave." Remy smirked at the way Kitty huffed and walked out the door leaving the two of them alone. "Come on chere, wake up."

"Just a little coffee." She sat up on his lap and smiled when the cup came into view. Slowly he tipped it over so she can take a sip. When she got a sizable drink he pulled it away and pointed to the closet. "Ah don't want ta go ta school. They hate me there anyways."

"Rogue. Get dressed and stop complainin'. And don't even think about growin' dose wings back to stay out of school." Her secret plan was ruined, but it didn't matter they would have sent her to school anyways. Sighing she got up and headed to the closet when she heard a bamfing sound behind her.

"Rogue! The Professor sent me to check on you. You don't have the vings anymore? That's great!" Kurt babbled on at first but stopped and shifted slightly when he was done. "There's something else that I vant to talk you about. It's Remy."

"What about Remy?" She crossed her arms and glanced over his shoulder but she couldn't find Remy in the room.

"Vell. There's been some rumors going around that he set his sights on you, and I don't vant you getting hurt." Kurt came up and gave Rogue a hug. "All the other girls are falling for this guy and I don't vant you to be one of them."

"Trust me, Kurt." She backed away and held her brother's hands, squeezing it slightly. "He's not like that."

"Rogue..." Kurt threw his hands up and fell backwards onto her bed. "Vhat am I going to do vith you?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Rogue rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. "He's not really a bad guy if ya get ta know him. Ah think the whole flirtin thing is an act anyways."

"You're the only one at this school that thinks that." Kurt flipped backwards onto his feet and then jumped forward landing on the floor. "I'm still going to look after you mein scwester."

"Yeah ah know." Rogue smiled beneath her bangs as he walked out of the room. When the door was fully closed Rogue could feel two arms slip around her waist.

"He cares about yo'." Warm breath hit her neck as he talked behind her. "Yo're lucky."

"Ah know. But he's still a pain in the ass sometimes." Both of them laughed slightly at that.

"I'm glad that yo[' don't have de wings anymore." He paused as he brought his lips closer to her ear. "It makes some things a whole lot easier."

"Is that the only reason?" Rogue cocked one eyebrow and turned in his arms to look into his face.

"I don't know what yo' mean." He tried to go for an innocent look, but she was able to see right past it.

"Ya're happy that ah don't need ta have flyin lessons from Warren. Because ya're jealous." She tapped her gloved finger on his nose, as she moved towards her dresser. "And for yar information ah'm still goin flyin with Warren. Since ah can't do that with anyone else."

"What about de other's seeing yo'?" Remy tried to come up with reasons that she shouldn't go but he shot each of them down. So far she was to go flying in the park, at night, wearing one of her black body suits, with Warren.

"Dat's not right. Yo' should spend time with me." He was going to complain, pout and use everything in his arsenal to make sure that she didn't spend a single moment more than she had to with that guy. "Please?"

"No." Rogue smiled as she took her clothes and towel to the girl's bathroom. Remy was about to follow her inside when Logan rounded the corner heading towards them. Leaving the discussion where it was he headed back to his room thinking up a new plan of attack along the way.

########

__

Devlin pulled off his shirt in the locker room and listened to what the other guys around him were saying.

"So how far did you get?" Glancing to his side he could see the typical jock gloating over his sexual life which he probably doesn't have.

"I'm going to fail my test again! If I get another F I'm off the team for good." _/Again nothing interesting./_ Since the beginning he's been listening to them talk and for the most part they never mentioned mutants unless one of them walked past them.

"So who do you think is the hottest girl in the school?" One of the popular guys in the school punched him hard in the shoulder but he didn't budge. Devlin just shrugged and went back to changing his clothes.

"It has to be Jean." Hearing the red heads name he slowed down so he could listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah the red hair and that body...But what about Rogue?"

"You mean the Goth girl? She's average I guess."

"Average! Have you seen her recently? The girl's curvy in all the right places. Of course the glares and the make-up is a slight turn off, but the rest of her makes up for it."

"Yeah I heard some other people say that she looks different too, but ain't it strange that her body changed like hella quick?"

"Maybe it's a part of her power. Like she has to make guys horny."

"I wish all girls had that power then." Half of him wanted to yell at the guys for talking about Rogue like that and the other half was lost in it's own fantasies. The other guys talked about how life would be if all the girls had Rogue's body and were willing to let others use it.

_/A verrry good one./_ His mind traveled a similar path as the guys until one of them asked him a question.

"So how close are you to getting her into your bed?" Devlin pretended he didn't know what he meant, but they wouldn't let him out of it that easily. "We all know that you spend a lot of time with Rouge and we were just wondering about how far you've gotten."

"Rogue and me ain't like that." Devlin was going to leave it at that, but the guys had some more things to say.

"So she doesn't want a non-mutant boyfriend. Typical. Jean did the same thing to Duncan." Devlin didn't know what to say to that. "You're too good for her anyways."

"Do you think all the mutants are like that?" Devlin asked the question to those around him. Some nodded and others were giving him strange looks that he didn't like, but he continued. _/The things I'll do when I'm threatened./ _"That they all think they're better than you?"

"Of course they think their better! Do you see the way they glare at us and talk behind our backs!" He couldn't tell who said that. The conversation seemed to have drawn a crowd.

"Well you guys haven't been treating them so well either. Maybe if you all were a little bit nicer they wouldn't be that way." _/Am I saying this? It sounds like something a grandma would say./_ "Why don't you give it a shot?"

"Well it works for Devlin. Rogue's always hanging around him at school." _/If I can convince these guys then maybe there is some hope for humanity yet./ _"Then we can get all those hot girls all to ourselves!"

_/Not the point I'm trying to get across, but they're getting there./_ Most of the guys started to huddle around him asking questions about what to say around these girls and so forth.

While they were talking some others started gathering in the back not liking what's going on.

"Duncan, did you hear him? It sounds like he's trying to unite us all together into a big happy family!" The guys started to grumble. They hated the mutants with a passion and liked the fact that most of the school agreed with them. But with this new guy coming in telling every one that mutants are people too, well they've lost a lot of supporters.

"I know. What we have to do is drive him off. Scare him into not messing with us." Duncan scowled at the guy not knowing exactly what it was that they needed to do.

"I might be able to help." Rick came up next to Duncan and slipped out a vial into Duncan's hands. "Before you ask. It's a drug. A knockout drug. The type you slip into a girl's drink at a club or press into her face. Heard from a source that it works on mutants too."

"Mutants? We want to hurt Devlin..." Duncan turned the vial over in his hand. "We can use this on Rogue."

"Yo man. I'm all for terrorizing the muties and everything, but we can't like do anything to that one. I've seen that big guy. You know the one with the claws be all protective of her. And I don't know about you but I don't want to find out how sharp those claws are up close and everything." They all could agree to that. A while back he dropped her off at school and one of the guys, Derrick, came up and pushed her to the ground. In a few seconds Derrick was pinned up against the wall a couple inches from sharp metal.

"Trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen to us." The other's quieted down as Rick started to talk. "But something bad is definitely going to happen to him."

########

"Hey Rouge! Wait up!" _/Taren? Why would she want to talk to me?/_ Against her better judgment Rogue stopped on the sidewalk. She had been walking to the park nearby to meet up with Devlin. "Thanks for stopping."

"No problem." Taren smiled at her, and Rogue could have sworn a shiver went up her spine. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?" Taren brought her hand up and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Something didn't feel right, but Rogue ignored it. /_This was Taren after all. What could she do to me?/_

"What do ya want ta talk about?" There was a silence as the other girl fixed her hair even bringing out a compact to see herself.

"It's about Devlin." Rogue's interest increased after hearing that. "Rumor has it that he's against mutants and is only saying that he likes your kind so he could get closer to you."

"Ya're lying ta me." _/Like he would do that. Did she really think I would believe that?/_

"Actually your right I am lying." This whole thing was confusing Rogue and she was about to tell her to fuck off, when someone grabbed her from behind. "Nightie-Night Rogue."

A cloth that Taren pulled out of her bag connected with Rogue's face covering her mouth and nose. The shock caused her to inhale taking in the vapors that instantly dulled her mind. It wasn't enough to knock her out and she was able to hear them talk.

"Is everything set?" Rick's voice was easy to identify, and so was Duncan's as he voiced his concern.

"Do you think we can get away with this? What if those other mutants find out and try to stop us?" There was a slight waver at the end showing just how scared he was. "It's one thing to pick on Summer's, but Rogue? Doesn't she have backup from the brotherhood too?"

"Don't tell me your scared of a little girl. Trust me she won't say a single thing about what's going to happen tonight." _/Tonight?/_ Her eyes flickered open and she was able to glance at a vial in Taren's hand before she felt a hard object connect with the back of her head instantly knocking her out.

########

"Hey, Devlin!" _/Damn what is she doing here?/_ Devlin grumbled already in a bad mood from Rogue being nearly half an hour late.

"What?" He glared up at Taren as she came into view. It was the first day of school that he met up with this girl. Other than a good body there was nothing worth noting about her.

"Nothing I just thought you might want some help with your work. Since you know Rogue isn't showing up." _/Rogue's not coming?/_ Something wasn't right with that, and he gave her wary look wondering if she was behind it. _/What am I thinking?/_ Devlin shook is head at the impossible thought. _/There's no way that she could take down Rogue./ _But he did remember the way she looked at them in Drama class.

"She had to make up a test and has detention too. Seems like she got on one of her teacher's bad side." Since there was no reason to doubt her, Devlin believed what she said. "So how about we work on math first. I heard you were having problems with that."

"It's okay, I don't need any help ." Some time ago he heard that Taren had a thing for him, and he was pretty sure that thing was still around. Since he didn't want to lead her on he decided to leave. " I just needed to practice for the skit Rouge and me are doing, and she's the one with the paper."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Her voice changed taking on a more sultry tone as she leaned towards him.

"No thanks." Quickly he got to his feet getting ready to run for it if she tried anything funny.

"There's one more thing." _/I should leave, but she sounds normal now./_ Turning slowly he waited to hear what she had to say. "I'm having a party tonight at my house, and I want you to come. It'll be fun, there's going to be music, dancing, and maybe a little beer to liven the party up."

"I'm not sure." The Professor told him earlier that he had to go to all parties so he could mingle. _/But then I can't spend time with Rogue. And I don't know how long I have before I screw it up./_ Then there were the threats and he figured that it would be safer if he went. "I have to do something first, but I'll show. When is it?"

"Around seven." Giving him a huge smile she went back the way she came leaving him alone.

########

"Have you seen Rogue?" Scott, always one to take random head counts, asked the question.

"I got a note from her saying that she has to stay in school pretty late. It was something about a test or something." Kitty, dressed in a businesswomen's suit, neatly stacked some papers inside a briefcase. Scott gave her a curios look as she closed the briefcase only to handcuff herself to it. Before he could ask what she was doing Kurt appeared, also dressed in a suit..

"Is everything in order Ms. Pryde?" Kitty lifted the briefcase and using her other hand she clipped on a tie.

"The documents have been secured, Mr. Wagner. May we proceed to the brotherhood house now?" Kurt was about to nod his head when he remembered something. Reaching inside his coat pocket he produced a two pairs of sunglasses. Handing one over to Kitty they both put it on.

"There. Now ve can proceed." Standing straight-backed he passed by Scott. "Ve vill see you soon Mr. Summers."

"O...Kay." Scott had to cough a couple time afterwards to hide the huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe they were actually going to walk in public in those clothes. Just as the two were about to leave the room the Professor and Logan came in.

"Ms. Pryde. Mr. Wagner." The Professor greeted them with a professional tone before heading to his desk. Logan also a let out his usual growl as he followed the Professor.

Kurt and Kitty left the office leaving a stunned Scott behind. The other two people left in the room looked over at him.

"Is something the matter Scott?" Charles leaned back in his chair as Scott gave him a confused look. Not sure what to say he left the room mumbling something about a conspiracy as he went through the door closing it behind him.

########

"What are they wearing?" Lance followed by all the brotherhood boys stared out the window at the approaching people.

"I-don't-know-but-who-are-they-talking-to?" Pietro watched as Kitty lifted her hand to her ear and said some things then Kurt would do the same. "What-do-you-think-is-in-the-suitcase?"

"I don't know a bomb?" Fred peered through the covers, not wanting to be seen.

"Bomb! Bombs make fire!" John shot up from his seat and headed to the door only to have a hex bolt through him back.

"No. Fire bad. Don't touch." Wanda pronounced the words and waved her finger at him before she realized what she was doing. She shot another hex bolt at him to make herself feel better.

"Um guys their just standing out there." Todd stared as they turned quickly in all directions making sure that no one was around. "And you dated that girl."

"Shut up. She wasn't like that when I was with her." Lance glared at Todd from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah it must be the blue one. He's always doing stupid stuff." Wanda promptly hit John over the head.

"He's funny. There's nothing wrong with being funny." Wanda stalked up the stairs leaving Pyro on the ground where he'd fallen. "I'm going to get Piotr."

"Now what are they doing?" Fred rubbed his head trying to figure out why they were using binoculars to look at the trees. "Are they bird watching?"

"They're-not-bird-watching! They're-checking-for-spies!" Pietro gave him an are-you-stupid-look.

"How was I suppose to know?" Fred grumbled as Pietro ran to the door opening it before they had the chance to knock.

"Mr. Maximoff. Ve are here to do business with a Mr. Rasputin, a representative of Mr. Magneto." Kurt held out his hand that Pietro shook a little confused by the names. "This is my associate Katherine Pryde."

She didn't nod. Instead she headed to the kitchen deciding to make the exchange in there. The whole place was broken down. Even the window had a hole through it. But the table was stable and she they weren't going to check how the rest of the place was like. So both of them sat down at one side of the table waiting for the others too arrive.

"Excuse me." Piotr pushed trough the group as everyone stared at him with wide-open mouths. Because he too was wearing a suit. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

He was trying his best to keep his accent out, as he sat opposite of them pulling out his suitcase and placing it on the table. Looking to the door he gave a wave of his hand meaning that he wanted them to leave. Bewildered by the situation they followed his command. The only one to remain was the ScarletWitch who sat down next to Piotr.

"I see that Ms. Maximoff chooses not to wear the appropriate attire." Kitty Pushed her glasses up with one finger before placing her suitcase on the table.

"Ms. Maximoff thinks this whole thing is stupid. We don't have any information!" Wanda half-screamed at the others who shushed her.

"Ahem...Do you have the documents, Mr. Rasputin?" Piotr simply took out a stack of papers and left it on the table. On top was a cover page saying "Secret Plans for Apocalypse." Kurt, after seeing that he had the papers brought out his own documents with a cover page that said "Information on Apocalypse." When both stacks were on the table Piotr nudged Wanda.

"Was there anything your employer wanted to tell us?" She rolled her eyes. Not before seeing the hearing aides plugged into Kurt and Kitty's ears.

"No that was all." ShadowCat took up the files they handed and put it into her briefcase while ScarletWitch did the same with Kurt's. When everything was sealed up they stood up shaking hands with the person opposite them. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

########

Not so far away, a man stood laughing at the idiocy of the whole thing. But thinking that the documents might contain something he decided to steal them later, when all of them are in bed. _/Nothing will stop my master from coming. Nothing./_

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
  
Author's Note: I'm not going to say anything about how they're acting. Either you figure it out or you don't. Also I am going to be changing some chapters I did. It's the ones about Rogue able to use borrowed powers when her original powers are negated. It's just too complicated to explain and even I might not be able to explain it anyways. So I'm going to change it. I'll make a list of the chapters that I changed in the beginning of the next chapter so can either read them first or read the chapter and I'll put the changes I made at the end.

The people who did Review:

Star-of-Chaos: And you are one of the only people who got it. So either people are really G rated or they do get it and don't want to admit it. Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Farevay: See? No need for superglue for this chapter. But then there is the next chapter with a knocked out Rogue...But you don't need to worry. (Maybe it's a good idea to leave the superglue out of the cuboard.) No really (Keep it near you at al times) Nothing's going to happen. (evil cackling laughter)

IceAngel46: Thanks for reviewing.

Scoobyd0530: A little jealousy, a little rominess. I think this is a well balanced chapter. And no wings in this chapter. Too hard to write. Well at least now she wont go flying into Warren's arms. She'll walk into them.

DemonRogue13: Yeah. It's just Remy being his usual possessive self. Cute if he doesn't become homicidal of course.

ishandahalf: They would get a pack arena if they did that. And I would be there too. And there are still good times.

enchantedlight: Another chapter. Another review. I love being a writer.

PomegranateQueen: Stands and bows

Personage: Well.....That was the G rated version. But you got it very well. The whole how they appeared to others and how they really are sorta thing. (Too bad Warren's a nice guy otherwise this would have worked better.)

Rogue4787: I was just about to turn this chapter in when you made the review. So good timing! I hope everything works out with your computer, and it's up and running soon. Then thanks for the long review. The wings are gone. Too much explaining and would just lead to problems. And I agree waking up with wings is unnerving. A little more rominess (everyone loves that) Also thanks about the Remy part. I try. And there's a lot to work with if you go into comics or just his character in general. And you can review with E-mail it works.

__


	14. Chapter 14

BIG IMPORTANT NOTE: I changed chapters seven and eight (Not that big changes). You can either go back and read the chapters or wait for the summary at the bottom of the page. Also when I was reading my past chapters I noticed that I made a lot of mistakes with my writing. If any of you catch a mistake in my writing could you tell me? Then I could go back and fix it, but I don't think I'm making so many mistakes anymore, but still tell. Thanks!

Chapter 14

"Do you think their together now?" Beast asked the question to Storm who was sitting next to him in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure Hank. They seem to be acting nicer around each other, but I'm not sure how far it's gotten." She took a sip of her tea before turning to Wolverine. "What do you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But we ain't counting the bet until they go public about it." He took a sip of his coffee as Amara and Roberto entered the room both of them talking in whispered tones to the other.

"You just want to give yourself more time. But it doesn't matter. We will wait until they tell us before we start counting the days until the bells are ringing." Storm smiled imagining how both of them would look standing in front of the altar.

Logan was about to comment about the last part when he stopped and listened in on the conversation going on next to him. Whatever he heard he didn't like because he let out a growl and stomped up to the two teens.

"Who started it?" Amara went silent and stood behind Roberto who was trying to get closer to the sun so he could power up. "I asked you two a question?"

"It was Bobby. We were just talking about it one day and he brought it up." Roberto pulled his hands up in an innocent gesture as Amara clung to his shirt. "Most of us said never, if that makes you feel better."

Logan just growled and backed off. The two of them took their chance and ran out of the room probably to warn all the others about being caught.

"What was all that about?" Storm was used to the Canadians behavior and gave no outward sign of being disturbed by the scene.

"It seems like we aren't the only people making bets on Rogue and Gambit." He finished his coffee and went to the cabinet to take a beer.

"They're betting on how long they'll last too?" Beast had wondered about what the students were talking about recently.

"They're not betting on how long it takes for them to break up." Logan paused, taking a swing of his beer hoping to calm his rage. "They're betting on how long it takes that Cajun to get Rogue in the sack."

"Sack? Dear me. What do these children think about?" Beast never knew their minds ran that way. "That explains why they continue to mention dates and how long."

"What do you think we should do about it?" Storm placed her finished cup down and studied the black contents left inside.

"Join the bet?" Beast meant it as a laugh, but Storm had a serious look to her face. "I was just kidding."

"There's no way we're going to let those kids bet on when she loses her..." The last part of Logan's sentence was covered up by a fake cough. "We have to stop them!"

"We are making bets too remember." Normally she wouldn't condone any of this, but seeing that she was already a part of it there was no choice but to continue on the path that brought her to this. "We might as well let them continue."  
"First off their bet is worse and second those who betted on a date would probably force them into doing it sooner so they could win." Logan folded his arms in an I-won-fashion and stared at the others.

"Actually our bet was worse." Logan's arms fell at Hank's comment. "They are just betting about their...um Rouge's...first time. We're betting on their future, and besides Storm, we aren't going in their favor."

"Hank is right. Let them have their bet. If anyone of them goes out of line and tried to push the two together we will send them right over to you." Storm's words brought a cruel smile onto Logan's lips.

"So since that's settled, will you all be sitting here all day or getting to work?" The Professor wheeled him self inside and poured some milk into his favorite cup.

"Did you hear everything?" The Professor nodded his head to Beast's question and watched as everyone shifted around.

"So do you want to join in or no?"

"Logan!" Strom brought her hand up and smacked him.

"It's quite all right Strom. I've already joined in with the children on their bet." The other three occupants of the room looked strangely at the bald man. "They were a little embarrassed when I came up and told them I wanted to join."

"Really? Who would have thought it?" Wolverine smirked after his remark and finished the beer. "You said never right?"

"Actually no." Again everyone else stared at him and truth be told it was beginning to annoy him. "I said after they are married."

Strom gave him a big smile and the others two gave each other a look.

"So how much money did you bet on that?" Logan was able to discern from before that it was a money bet and they already had well over 100 bucks stored away.

"Five hundred dollars." This time he left the room to avoid the look leaving the rest of the occupants to stare at his retreating form. Before fully leaving he called some last minute instructions back into the room. "Logan you have a danger room lesson. Sam got into another accident and needs some medical attention, Beast. And Storm since you did all your work you're free to do what you want."

The men grumbled good-naturedly as Storm began to relax in her seat listing out loud the various things that she was going to do in her free time.

########

The bar smelled like all the others, and was filled with the same type of people. The bikers hanging around the pool table while the truck drivers sat at the tables. The ones who sat up front were the ones with the most problems or were just there for a drink. Taking this all in he made his way to the person who stuck out with his slightly old Armani suit.

"I thought I told yo' to wear somethin' un-conspicuous?" Remy sat himself down next to Warren and ordered both of them his usual. His usual used to be a mildly strong drink, but with the break-up with Rogue before he opted for the most mind-numbing drink they had.

"Why did you want to meet up here?" Warren looked around the room. It was filthy with a few hookers sitting on guy's laps serving them drinks. "Is this the type of place you usually go?"

"I like it with less people, but yeah. Is dere somethin' wrong with dis place?" Warren just shrugged not wanting to start a fight. The drinks showed up and Remy handed him a glass. "Here."

"What is it?" At first he sniffed it, and then he took a small sip. The liquid burned down his throat and he coughed a couple times before he could take another sip. "It tastes good."

Remy smiled to that. _/At least he can handle a drink./_ Taking a huge gulp of his own he showed no sign of being effected from the taste making Warren try to act the same way.

"So why did you want to meet?" Warren had already finished half his drink when he began to talk. His words were slightly slurred but easy to make out.

"Jus' wanted to talk. We haven't really gotten to know each other since yo' came here." _/And I wanted to know how you feel about Rogue, but I'll ask that when your a little more drunk./_ "So what do yo' do for a livin'?"

"You could call me a businessman. I can't really remember what the business is, but I get a lot of money." _/Okay this isn't going to take long./_ Both of them sat in silence. Remy drank as much as Warren, but showed no outward effect of the drink other than a little unsteady hand movements. Warren on the other hand laid his head on the counter and talked about mooning the other houses during his fraternity years in college.

"So how's yo'r love life goin'? Any crushes or love interests?" Remy sounded casual and hoped that Warren was too drunk to realize why he was asking the question.

"Actually there is this one girl, she's a total knock out." Warren ran his fingers around the rim of the cup probably thinking about the girl right now. Gambit knew the routine and started asking about how she looked like, before the name.

"Well there's the body all those curves in all the right places." _/Lots of girls have curves./ _"Then there's the personality. All sweet and mean at the same time."

"Oh dat's nice." _/Okay it sounds like Rogue, but it doesn't mean that it is, right? You're doomed./_

"Then there's the accent. I just love hearing her talk."_ /Lots of people have accents. Don't kid yourself./ _Remy hunched over in his seat wondering if he still had a shot. "And of course the hair."

"De hair?" _/There's lots of people with...who am I kidding. He likes my girlfriend and she is probably going to dump me for him./_

"Yeah so unique. I never saw anything like it." _/At least I found out now./ _Remy picked up the drink and took a big gulp getting ready to become full blown drunk. "It's such a nice shade of purple."

"Yeah." _/Purple? Rogue has purple hair?/ _Remy brought up an image of Rogue in his mind and realized that she didn't have purple hair. "What's the name of this fille?"

"Betsy. Betsy Braddock." There was huge grin on Warren's face as he finished off his glass.

"Yo' mean yo' don't like Rogue?" _/He isn't going to steal her from me!/_

"I do like her. She's nice and all." _/He's a player! Why do people turn out like that?/_ "But she isn't my type."

"Oh. Well it was nice talkin'. I think we should head back now." Dropping some money on the counter he hauled Warren up taking him out the door. His first instinct was to leave him here and have someone else come pick him up. _/It would be funny seeing him explain why he's drunk. And then he would mention your name... And then they all chase me down for getting a billionaire drunk./_

Grabbing Warren's keys from his pocket he was happy to find out that he took the X-men's van instead of one of the regular cars. Placing him in the passenger seat Remy loaded up his bike and headed back to the mansion. They went up the stairs and Remy hoped somebody would find them so he could hand the load over, but no one showed up.

__

"Your lucky that no one be seeing you like this." Gambit kicked the door open and deposited Warren into the bed. He even pulled the blankets up and pushed the wastebasket closer to his head. Making sure that everything was all right he was about to leave when Warren stirred and called him back into the room.

"She really does like you." _/She? Rogue you dumbass oh/_ "When I was teaching her how to use the wings, you were all she could talk about. She makes you sound like a decent guy."

"Well..." _/Okay now I'm feeling worse. So she really does likes me.../_

"Please, don't hurt her. She's been through enough." It was then that Warren passed out and Remy was left standing in the room. He's been threatened countless times over the past weeks about the same thing, but just hearing it said like that meant the most.

"I know, mon ami. I promise. I will never hurt Rogue."

########

"Is this all the information you have? My master has nothing to worry about. None of these locations come close to where he is. And these plans!" Mesmero had no words to describe it. In a way they were good, but to work on Apocalypse? "Is this all the information that was given to you?"

Piotr nodded his head and was waved off back to the brotherhood house carrying the suitcase.

"Now I need to call the other two." Concentrating Mesmero was able to find their minds not too far away. Taking hold of their thoughts he summoned them over to the forest where he hid. Their minds proved more difficult to hold thanks to the Professor's training, but he didn't need to control them for long. "Take out the papers from the suitcase."

Kurt handed over the papers and this time Mesmero shuffled through them not even bothering to fully read the contents.

"Just like the other one. This will prove to be easier than I thought." Dismissing them like he did to the other, he left to contact Apocalypse.

########

The party was already in full swing by the time Devlin arrived. He parked his motorcycle at the back of the building where there was a space between the bushes. It wouldn't be good if somebody set off the switch and had it turn black on them all of sudden.

Taking a worn through path he found himself in the backyard where some people were skinny-dipping in the pool. _/Maybe this party wont be so bad./_ Entering through the sliding door he stepped into the kitchen where they were serving three different types of beer. The people in charge of the kegs looked the right age to be drinking, but when they downed one glass they were instantly out of it and making undistinguishable noises. _/Kids./_

Deciding on taking a drink later he headed into the living room where the dancing was going on. From there he was able tell it was slightly fancy home with a spiral staircase and expensive vases. _/Of course it's nothing like the mansion./_ Pushing towards the crowds he was drawn into dances with various girls from the school. He was beginning to enjoy himself and wasn't even annoyed when Taren pulled him off to the side.

"So you made it." She tugged at one of his hands and pulled him back into the kitchen where they were having a drinking contest. "Do you drink?"

"Not really." A bunch of boys grabbed him and seated him down across from a huge guy he didn't recognize. A bunch of shot glasses were placed in front of them and the other man downed one of the glasses. "I shouldn't..."

"What? You can't handle a little alcohol?" Duncan swung his arms around Devlin's shoulders and took a drink from a paper cup. All the other guys around him followed his example. "Want a soda instead?"

Shrugging Duncan's arm off, Devlin took the glass closest to him and finished it. Holding the glass in his hand for a few seconds he placed it upside down at the middle of the table. Both of them kept on taking shots and when they reached their 20th the other guy started swaying in his chair. _/Knew it./_ Devlin was actually starting to feel the effects when he took up the next glass throwing it down his throat and dropping it onto the table. As the huge guy reached for the next drink his body slid forward and he collapsed onto the table.

"And the winner is...Devlin Tyler!" Taren announced the results and everyone in the room cheered. There was some back hitting and pulling him up as the guys accepted him. When Taren showed up next to him, he tried to sober up. "Your prize is upstairs."

"My prize." Devlin just walked behind her as she led him up the stairs into an empty bedroom in the back of the house. It was slightly cold in there since there didn't seem to be any heater. Then he saw bed and that was all he needed to see before he took a step back out of the room.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite." She pulled him back in and with his drunken state he fell landing on the bed. _/Come on Lebeau think. How do you get rid of a woman?/_ She closed the door and sat next to him on the bed. _/I don't know how to get rid of her! Damn me and my good looks./_ Devlin was able to get most of his senses back and tried to get up, but she shoved him back down pinning him to the bed. _/She's coming on to me! Scream rape Very funny./_

When her hands slid off his shirt he actually considered the last option. But when the shirt was off she stepped away from him. _/What's she doing?/ _She went back to the door and knocked on it. Duncan came in and behind him was Rick. He was carrying something, but Devlin wasn't able to see what it was.

"We expected the drinks to knock you out, but I guess you get to enjoy her for a while." _/What are they talking about?/_ Then Rick threw the bundle at him, instinctively he reached out to catch it. It was then that he realized whom the warm skin and the familiar body belonged to.

"You bastards! What did you do?" He lifted her up onto his lap and realized that she was wearing the same clothes from school. "You're going to pay for this."

Duncan was about to say something, but there was an explosion downstairs that distracted him. Instead of saying a catchy line he left the room followed by Taren, a little worried about her stuff., and Rick. The door closed behind them and there was a sound of it being locked and something being pushed in front of it. It was then that he noticed there was no windows in the room.

"Merde." Rogue squirmed in his hold and whispered out the name Remy. "It's Devlin, Rogue. Wake up."

"Devlin? What's goin on?" She sat up in his lap and looked around the room figuring out the situation they were in. "Are we locked in?"

"Yes." He held her close wanting to comfort her before he realized that he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Devlin what are ya doin?" She looked down at him and he noticed that she was just wearing her tank top. _/I'm going to kill them if they touched her./_ "Devlin?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were cold." _/That's a smart reason./_ He wasn't about to change the subject, but she rubbed herself up against him.

"Now that ya mention it ah am a little cold. Could ya rub my arms?" _/Okay./_ Taking his hands he ran them over her arms at first to warm them up but it slowly became a caress. "That feels nice."

Gently he pushed her down onto the bed and brought the covers over both of them. _/What am I doing! Shouldn't you be asking what she is doing?/_ Her arms came up at some point and were moving over his arms in slow movements. _/That isn't going to warm you up. At least not the right way./_

"Rogue. Stop it." _/I can't believe I said that./_ He rolled himself over to the side and off the bed. She stayed laying on the bed.

"Ah thought ya wanted this. Ah see the way ya look at me in class." Devlin wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. _/How much did I drink?/_

"What about Remy? Your boyfriend. You couldn't stop talking about him in class." _/Maybe she's the one that's been drinking./_

"Ah just wanted ya ta get jealous." She laid flat on her back, her skirt riding up. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. "Ah know ya want me."

"Rogue." Gracefully she sat up and crawled over to him. Sitting on her legs she started to draw him back to the bed. "Don't you care about your boyfriend?"

"Ah care about ya. That's all that matters." When it looked like he wasn't going to follow she brought her face up to his and kissed him.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: Cliffie! Sort of. Okay now is the time to announce what you want to see in the sequel to the sequel. Do you want more fighting. More Plot. More kissing. Less whining and more dining! I don't care if you insult my work as long as you give me reasons behind saying it. Tell me what pairings you want to see more of. And if you like the ones I have so far. And a just a over all in my writing style. I really need reviews right now. Future thanks for all that do Review.

Synapse on Changed Chapters: I took out Rogue using her powers and in chapter 7, and in chapter 8 when Beast and the Professor talk I have them instead say how Rogue has now the ability enhance the powers that she absorbed and become stronger because of it. Of course she can never surpass the person she absorbed from, but she could get close. That's it. So no more Rogue being powerful when she's drugged. And stuff like that.

The people who did review:

Aro: Exactly a week and a couple hours less than my usual time. And I fixed my other chapters too.

enchantedlight: All we need now is the tiny gun.

DemonRogue13: Don't ask. Cause I haven't figured it out yet. It'll come to me by the next chapter. Hopefully.

Star-of-Chaos: No cleaning clocks yet. Remy's too drunk and confused to do anything other than say "huh?"

Episodic: As you can read they have left her in the hands of her drunken, normally groping boyfriend. Who is under the disguise of her school pal Devlin Tyler! And might I add shirtless. (I can make a killing writing soap operas.) I wouldn't be too worried. At least not yet.

heaven-belle: I know big confusion going on, and it will all be cleared up in the next chapter or made dramatically worse. I haven't decided yet. And there's Remy's reaction. It could have been worse if he didn't have Rogue to worry about, but she's the reason that he's overreacting in the first place. I guess all I can say is wait for the final chapter to find out.

kurttyromyness: No it wasn't kinda odd. It was really odd, and maybe even a little scary. But it will make sense! And no need to worry about the rogue/warren thing since he's interested in somebody else. But you should worry about the whole devlin/rogue thing. Even though it's really a remy/rogue thing technically.

ishandahalf: Their relationship has to be fixed first. So sorry but your ass kicking BONANZA! must wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kurt sat on the top most limb of the tree, still wearing his suit from the morning as he searched the surrounding area. Below him sat Kitty typing on her laptop; an open CD-case lay next to her.

"Are they here yet?" Kitty called up while still staring at the screen. "We need to, like, get this over with fast."

"I see them coming." A soft sound and the smell of sulfur told her that he just used his powers. He peered over her shoulder and saw strange lines running down her screen. "Vhat are you doing?"

"I'm trying to decode the information. Now be quite and let me work." She furiously began typing and was able to get the lines to read out jumbled numbers. "I think I almost got it."

"Mein Gott! Kitty ve're suppose to pass this on to Piotr not go through the information. The Professor vill be furious!" Kurt tried unsuccessfully to pry her hands off the keyboard when the Russian and the Witch arrived staring at the odd scene.

"Should we come back later?" Both of them froze and stood up quickly with guilty looks on their faces.

"No it's, like, okay." Piotr stared at Kitty making her blush. "Do you have the real information?"

Piotr nodded and held out a CD similar to the one that they had. Kitty ejected theirs and was about to hand it over when Kurt got between them.

"Vait! Did Mesmero control your mind already and get the other information?" Piotr nodded his head. After the first switch was made he sat in his room staring at a clock, when he blinked a full thirty minutes had passed. "Good, okay now make the switch."

Wanda watched as they exchanged the second set of information.

"What the hell is going on?" The others jumped at her out burst and realized that they forgot to inform her of the situation. "Didn't you just hand over everything you had? Why are you doing it again?"

"Vanda calm down. There's a reason behind all of it." Kurt slowly patted her arm and pulled her down to the floor. Soon all four were sitting down in a circle. "You see the Professor didn't think it was safe to pass information directly to the next person. Mesmero has never shown how he is able to go from one place to another and how he knew vhere all the artifacts vere."

"Since we didn't, like, know what type of technology he had, the Professor and Magneto decided to pass it on by person to person." Kitty waved her hand around the group showing that they were the people.

"But it also served to confuse Mesmero. When we made the drop off we were to give fake documents. Magneto figured that he would control our minds in order to get it. So what Mesmero would read..." Piotr let the sentence go when Wanda's eyes widened in understanding.

"The wrong information. It would make him think that he has nothing to worry about. Then he would pass it on to Apocalypse." The rest nodded their heads as she finished Piotr's sentence. "But why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Ve needed someone's reaction to be honest. The Professor thought you vould be the first to tell your opinion." Kurt laughed slightly, remembering her outburst in the room earlier.

"One more thing. How did Piotr know to come here?" Kurt ad Kitty tapped their ears where at first she thought they were wearing hearing aides, but were actually communication units. She then noticed there was a similar one in Piotr's ear too.

"We talked to him while walking in and, like, told him where the real drop-off place was." Wanda's mouth formed a perfect O as she took in everything they said.

"So what are we doing now?" Wanda looked to Kurt as she asked her question.

"Ve are going to make the second switch and go home." Kurt glared at Kitty who resumed typing on her laptop. The numbers quickly turned into letters and were starting to spell something out. "Kitty! This is important stuff! Stop playing vith it!"

"Calm down Kurt. It's not like Mesmero's going to steal my computer. There's no way he could get to the documents otherwise. Plus as you can see the Professor just put in here possible locations. No harm done." Kitty saved the documents into a locked folder before scanning the new CD. "Now lets see what Magneto found out."

"You can do that?" Wanda sat to Kitty's left while Kurt pulled out his hair in frustration to her right. Behind her was Colossus who could easily see the text from above her head.

"Yeah. It's like easy." She typed in some codes and was able to unlock the next one with ease. "Sheeze both of them used the same coding method. That wasn't smart."

"You know vhat isn't smart? Looking through confidential documents. You're going to get us in trouble! Then I have to return the suit." Everyone ignored Kurt as they stared at the screen, there were various folders each one labeled with a plan. Plan A and B were ways to stop Apocalypse's return while the third one was for the worst case scenario, which was him being released and having to fight him. The summary just talked about them using their last resort. But the file detailing it was locked and she wasn't able to crack it open.

"Damn! We were so close!" Kitty thumped the ground annoyed with herself for not being able to open it.

"It's okay. We don't need to know the details. Only that they are trying to help us." Piotr dropped his hand on Kitty's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She smiled up at him and both of them just gazed into each other's eyes for a while.

"We should get going. That is if you're done staring at each other." Wanda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes when the two of them blushed from being caught. "Is that all we need?"

"Ja, just get it too Pietro so he could rush it over to your father." Kurt and Kitty smiled and waved as they left heading back to the mansion.

########

"This was one of a kind!" Taren sat next to the remains of the vase that her mother cherished and probably loved more than her. Nobody could explain why it exploded, it just did. All that was left of it was charred and indefinable. There was no way she could put this together with superglue. "What am I going to do?"

"Shut up! At least the explosion got rid of everyone." Rick sat on one of the couches and placed his feet on the once clean table. "Now we can go onto phase 2"

"Yeah all you have to do is make the call. Use the frustration and sadness to your advantage." Duncan came in and handed the phone to Taren who waited for the gruff voice at the other end to pick up. As she talked the other two talked about school, and when she made the hand gesture they easily changed the topic to the two people upstairs.

"So do you think their still doing it up there?" Rick asked Duncan as he tried to hear the sound of mattress mambo. "Do you think he got tired of it? It's no fun if they don't react."

"Maybe. But I'm not going up there. The guy must be psycho if he's willing to do that with a mutant." They talked some more until Taren hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"He's coming right over. Nice acting." She was still teary-eyed, but getting her revenge would make her feel better. The boys laughed before getting up and working on phase 3.

########

It was Rouge and she was kissing him and that's all that he was able to come up with as she pulled him back onto the bed placing him on the bottom. All that skin and the month without release caught up to him and he quickly took to the chance before realizing how wrong the situation was.

When his senses came back to life he rolled to her side and gently pushed her away showing that he wanted to talk, but she wasn't listening.

"Rogue think about this. Do you really want me?" She placed her leg over his and said yes in a sultry voice. "You have a boyfriend. One that cares about you."

"Not enough. He keeps secrets. Ah'm not sure if ah can even trust him!" There was venom in her tone and he knew that she wasn't drugged. That this was what she thought of him. "He'll probably leave me once he sleeps with me."

"He wouldn't." The words came out low and pathetic. It was his first goal, but not anymore. That should count for something.

"Ah want ya ta be my first time. And maybe even more. If ya want ta be." Her voice got lower and was full of uncertainty. "Tomorrow ah'll dump him. But tonight. It's just us."

She kissed him full on the lips and pushed him down while trying to get into a better position. At first Devlin didn't know how to react. He wanted to push her off and brake his damn watch so she could see the truth. He wanted to yell at her for cheating on him, and to see her suffer. He wanted to shake her and ask her why, then beg her to take him back. He wanted to promise that he will be better, that he would make it work. He wanted so many things, but he didn't do any of it.

Instead he let the anger fill him and he pulled her head down deepening the kiss hoping that she would figure it out and be angry with him. Then she would yell and he could yell back, but she didn't show any signs of noticing. Thinking that it was over he became brutal, not giving into his urges of being tender, and loving.

_/If she wants Devlin that's fine. She'll get him and I'll leave tomorrow. Then she'll be alone./_ That thought appeased him. When this is all over she would hurt and he will be in another bar with another woman that he chased after and won. This won't matter anymore. He'll become Gambit. A master thief with a unreadable poker face, and a skirt-chaser with a heart that changes every day. That's the life he was meant to lead.

But as Remy continued his brutal assault his anger decreased only to be replaced with sadness. The emotion made him think along different lines and he decided for one night he'll pretend. Slowing down his movements he closed his eyes and imagined it was him that she was seeing that it was his name that she was saying. He pretended that she loved him and they were in their own room, in their own house after getting married. And out the window would be a perfect lawn with a white picket fence. Yes, he wanted a white picket fence and if he found the perfect house with a yellow one he would go out there and paint it white just so he could say it.

To him it was an impossible dream, but to him he was with an impossible girl. A girl who took his heart away when he wasn't looking and held it in a silver box. A heart that he was going to let her keep, because he will never find another girl like her. He will never love a girl as much as he loved her.

It was then that he realized that he completely fell for Rogue, and knowing perfectly well that he may never get another chance with her, he moved away.

Slipping out of the bed he stood at her side just staring at her, wondering if it was the secrets or just him that kept her away, that kept him alone. Her eyes reflected her rapidly changing emotions making him stop to think about what was going on in that head of hers. But what he came up with revolved around Devlin and he couldn't take that right now. His eyes were already beginning to sting and the sensation was so foreign to him that it wasn't until the tear fell down his face that he realized what it meant.

"Remy..."

########

Logan paced in his room, wondering what was taking stripes so long. Usually she would come straight home, but it was nearly eleven and she hadn't come back yet. He also noticed that Gambit wasn't back either. _/He better not have taken her somewhere./_ When he was musing over what he could do to the Cajun, a ringing sound assaulted his ears.

It was coming from the cell phone that Professor gave him. The phone was used in emergencies, and the school even had access to the number. He held the phone at an angle so he could talk into it but his ear was still a good distance away. There was an incident a while back when Kitty called and practically screamed into the phone in her agitated state making him go deaf for a few seconds.

"Um...Mr. Logan?" This was a voice he hadn't heard before. It seemed like the girl had been crying.

"Yeah It's me." He ran over in his head any conversation about someone else getting the number, but there wasn't a single one.

"It's about Rogue." That got his full attention. His first instinct was to growl and threaten whoever was on the other side into spilling the truth, but he might end up scaring the girl off so he made a small grunt showing he was listening. "I was having a party at my house when I saw her being pulled up the stairs by this guy named Devlin."

"Devlin?" He heard some things about the guy from one of Rogue's ramblings. She said he was a nice guy and pro-mutant.

"Yeah. He was telling the guys before that all the other stuff wasn't working and he needed to do something else to get her." She paused letting him absorb the information. "I think she was drugged."

"Fuck!" Not only did the news she gave piss him off, but he was able to hear what the other's in the background were saying too. "Where do you live?"

She said the address and he quickly wrote it down before slamming the phone into it's holder. He remembered the place from when Jean would have sleepovers there. So she was telling the truth. _/Damn! I need to get to Rogue now!/_ Taking his ride out he headed in the direction in a definitely illegal speed, hoping that he could make it in time before something happens.

########

_/Now I'm hearing things I'm pathetic. ... What aren't you going to say anything? I'm sorry. ..../ _When she stepped up and wiped the drop away with tender hands his vision blurred. In his mind he could easily see her giving that saddened look to the other man, lavishing him with her attention. At that moment he wanted to kill him, knowing full well that the person was him self. And maybe that's why he wanted to do it.

"Remy...Oh gawd, ah'm sorry." _/Is she really.../_ "Ah didn't mean ta go this far. Ah just wanted the truth please don't."

After all that he couldn't believe what she was saying. It was only when she held up his black inducer that he understood, and buried his head into her shoulder, trying to get his breathing evened out. _/Now she'll think I'm pathetic. No just human like her. That was comforting. When did you become comforting? I'm just feeling bad for you. Don't expect this kind of treatment all the time./_

"Ah really didn't think it through. Ah was just..." Her voice trailed off and he lifted his head wondering why. If this was a joke, it was the cruelest one that's ever been played on him. Even more so then the time his brother left him in the swamp with only a wet towel around his waist and bug spray. "Ah just wanted ta know for sure if ya were usin mah."

"Why would yo' think dat?" Remy was able to find his voice finally and lifted his head to see her reaction.

"Because of the secret. When ah realized ya were Devlin, ah remembered the times that we spent together when ya and ah broke up and ah thought ya were usin him as a way ta get ta me." He understood what she meant, and the situation did seem like that.

"I just wanted to be with yo', even if who yo' saw wasn't me. And it wasn't my idea in de first place to go to school as Devlin, de Professor wanted me to do it." She gave him a perplexed look leading him into explaining whey the Professor asked him to do it. "How did yo' figure it out?"

"Ah saw a guy with a black watch in math class and it just clicked. Then Ah remembered everythin. Ah was going ta confront ya with it later but ah ended up bein kidnapped." _/So that's it. All the secrets and deceiving and I was foiled by some random guy wearing a stupid watch. That's great./_ "Ah'm still sorry, ah went too far. Ah just wanted ta see if yo' would use mah and leave mah or if ya would stop before it happened."

"Yo'r lucky, we both are." He ignored her questions, not wanting to explain what he was thinking earlier. Instead he leaned in a kissed her and enjoyed the feel of her lips without a guilty conscious. "How 'bout we take advantage of de situation, ne?" 

"Shouldn't we do that later? Like after we escape?" Her voice, beginning with steely resolve, lost it in the end as she returned the kisses with as much force as they were being given. They both tumbled onto the bed and dispensing their clothing when Remy heard someone come up the stairs. Snapping the watch back into place he continued with the kisses unafraid of whatever was in store for them.

########

Logan parked in the back of the house and took a careful sniff. His nose was assaulted with the smells of sex and beer. A combination that he never wanted Rogue to be around. Following the path to the door he slammed it open and didn't even bother to acknowledge the presence of the kids sitting in the living room. Continuing up the stairs, he was able to discern which room she was in. The soft sound of springs moving made him pop his claws and throw the dresser away from the door in his rush to get inside.

All he needed to see were the two bodies beneath the covers to bring him into his animalistic rage and he quickly shoved the top form of the girl having it sail into the wall.

"Logan!" He ignored her as he stalked towards the black-haired boy, who was wearing only boxers. The sight and the smell made him see red as he went to gut the boy right there. But in a move so quick the kid was able to get out of the way and race down the stairs with Logan only a few feet behind, swiping at him. From above he could hear Rogue's voice telling him to stop, but he wouldn't until he had the guy pinned to the wall with a couple less organs attached to his body.

The kid, Devlin, ran around the place and tried to make it to the front door when Duncan stood in front of it blocking his way. Logan smiled as Devlin ran for the first open door realizing a few seconds too late that it led to the basement. As soon as the two entered the room it closed behind them placing them in darkness. Using his senses he tried to find where the other one was, but wherever he was hiding masked his scent and kept him out of sight. But it was fine by him. That means he could have some fun before it came time to start clawing.

"Listen Logan I didn't do anythin' to Rogue." Logan was able to figure out where he was, from the few words he spoke and quickly pinned him up to the wall, claws inches from his face. It was then that he looked into the other's eyes and saw the glowing red iris's staring back at him. The encounter in the room and the voice replayed it self and he realized that it was the Cajun all along. Now he was really going to gut the guy. "I know you don't like me. But I wasn't the one to drug Rogue it was the other people upstairs."

"You were still all over Rogue when I got there, bub." Finding a good reason to hurt him he brought the claws closer to Remy's face. "So I should gut you for that."

"Fine. But do dat later. We left Rogue upstairs alone with dose guys and I don't trust dem not to take advantage of dat." Hearing that news Remy was dropped and Logan ran up the stairs and clawed the door springing out of it with Remy following him up. When they searched the room they found Duncan and Rick knocked out on the floor and Taren's screams coming from the back yard. Rushing to the back door they saw Rogue standing next to the pool with a drenched Taren trying to get out.

Both men smirked as Taren escaped and ran down the street only caring about getting away as fast as possible. After seeing the two standing there Rogue made her way over. When she was close enough she noticed the bug eyed expression on Logan's face and she looked down wondering what caught his attention. It was then that she remembered that she didn't put any clothes on and was still in her underwear. Logan turned away from the sight and looked at Gambit who was giving her a lusty look and seemed to be motioning to the pool.

Out came the claws, and the deep growl. So with no further delay he chased after the Cajun with his past request about gutting him later, while Rogue stood there shaking her head before returning back inside to put on some clothes.

The whole neighborhood heard the screams and growls and only a brave few looked out their windows and saw a nearly naked man being chased by a wild animal with claws. These few people shook their heads and locked their liquor cabinets before falling back asleep.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#

Author's Note: I want everyone to review. And like last time I don't care if you write good or bad and submit it. As long as you say something. I would also like some suggestions and what you liked didn't like overall about all the chapters. It would be great help. The next story is going to be called Too Much, it'll be more dramatic because it'll deal with their problems now that their together.

Here are some questions you might want to answer:

Who dates who (including teachers)

Appearance of certain comic book characters

You want to see more of which character

Go more into this person's history

You want the next one to be romantic, sad, or funny

More fight scenes

And an overall on my writing

The people who did review:

Star-of-Chaos: It wasn't the drugs! And they are still together.

ishandahalf: There will be way more plot twists in the future. And the problem has been solved with minimum damage. If you don't include the fact that Logan knows.

enchantedlight: I had this chapter done a while back but something was wrong with the server or something and it wouldn't let me log on. I'm just hoping that it doesn't happen again with the next story.

Episodic: I wanted to have Remy just go all the way, but if you think about it would a person really do that? And plus I want to show that he's human and insecure about himself and his life. Give him some depth.

Deadhead89: Thanks! I love hearing that about my story. And now you know what's going on in Rogue's mind, and it wasn't the drugs.

DemonRogue13: Thanks for pointing out the mistake I went back and corrected it. And Rogue was getting a little...yeah and she was also...I think you know what I mean.

Rogue4787: I remember the computer problems, and I hope your computer stays fixed. Now the bet, yeah I think like that too. And sometimes I wonder if teachers would go so far as to sit certain people together so they would get together you know? It happened once with these people, but it might have been a coincidence.

The whole Devlin being Remy thing is confusing, esp. when writing. Because they act different, talk different, and I have to remember who it is I'm talking about.

And her powers. In her normal state she can control all the powers that she ever absorbed and has the ability to improve on it and make them stronger to a degree. But when she was the given the drug it suppressed her powers for a certain amount of time.

Randirouge: Am I evil now? This one didn't have a cliffie, but there are still lots of loose ends I have to tie up in the finale.


End file.
